Mockingbird
by pen123
Summary: The sequel to "The Book of Secret Arts", in which Team Smith return to fight to retain their crown from the Murder Games.
1. Normal Life

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from **_**American Dad,**_** except for my OC, Zoey Wilson.**

**Before I start, I have made a few changes for chapter 1 from the sneak peak in "Behind the Wishes", so I hope you enjoy it. The wait for "Mockingbird" is officially over! Enjoy!**

It was late at night. A gray hand digs up the grassy area where the wish book was hidden. It picks up the book, holds it up with one hand, and laughs evilly, "At last, it's mine!" (Evil laughter)

(Lightning strikes)

"Ahh! It's going to rain soon! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" the screen reveals to be Roger. "Okay, let's see what I want."

He opens up the book. "Hmm. What should I wish? Oh I know." He writes down his wish.

"OWWWW! Did someone give me a Texas wedgie?!" Steve screamed off-screen.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Perfect! Okay book, go to sleep. I don't want Hayley to start bitching" Roger puts away Hayley's wish book by digging it up where it belongs and goes back inside.

Late at night, the scene shifts to a battle scene at the Murder Games.

"_Where am I_?" a woman's voice asked as we see a shadow figure of her. She is posing with a stone sword.

"_Hello, young girl"_ a male voice has occurred.

"_Who are you_?" the same woman's voice asked.

"_If you want your husband, brother, and friend back, you do as I say_" the same male voice demanded.

"_Or else_?" she asked back.

"_Oh else this_! Men, attack!" he ordered as a bunch of people proceed to attack.

The screen fades to black. The words read "6 months later"

The scene shifts to the present. Hayley has woken up from her nap while riding on Jeff's new van. (**A/E His van was left at the Smiths household back in Virginia**).

"Jeff, I had that dream again" Hayley said.

"Babe, you have been dreaming about it for a very long time. Maybe it's time to let it go" Jeff responded.

"I can't. I feel that something was destined to happen" she said.

"Forget about it, babe. We don't need to worry about no stinking Murder Games or nothing. Let's just enjoy life" he comforted her.

The van approaches towards a house.

"Here we are babe. Our new beginning of our forever lives." Jeff said.

"Babe, this is perfect! I can't believe we're here at San Antonio. The home of one of my favorite NBA teams, the Spurs." Hayley smiled.

"I never knew you were a Spurs fan. So am I" her husband replied. "Let's check it out."

Hayley and Jeff got out of the van, took their stuff inside their new home, and put things where they belong.

"Jeff, this is the house I always wanted to live" Hayley said.

"After years of hard work, plus the grand prize after winning the Murder Games, we deserve a special treat, don't you think?" Jeff asked.

Meanwhile, back at Virginia, Steve is driving Stan's SUV to pick up Zoey. The vehicle is playing _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked _by Cage the Elephant. His girlfriend comes out of the house, wearing an orange shirt, a short floral skirt, and brown sandals.

"Bye mom. See you at 11" she leaves her house. She goes inside the van.

"Hi, babe" Steve said as his girlfriend went inside the van and the two share a kiss.

"Hi, Steve. Ready to go?" Zoey asked.

"You betcha." the couple drove off to the movies. They went to a drive-thru theater. It was a French foreign movie that they both went to go see. The movie shows a man and woman falling in love with each other at a banquet. The hug and kiss and share a slow dance together. Of course the film came with English subtitles.

"Steve, is this what our future will look like?" Zoey asked as she cuddled next to her boyfriend.

"Maybe" he kissed her head as they continue to watch the movie.

While Hayley & Jeff and Steve & Zoey are enjoying their normal lives after the Murder Games, far away lives a man in a chamber. Inside was Deputy Watson. He was looking at his paperwork and videos of the recent Murder Games, where team Smith declared victory.

"Damn it, how the hell did these two win?" Deputy Watson asked. "I think they must have cheated or something!"

He continues to look around for evidence. "Jones, have you found anything?"

The officer that accompanied Deputy Watson from book one is revealed to be named Jones. He is replaying videos of the previous Murder Games.

Unbeknownst to Deputy Watson, Jones is giggling while replaying the video of Team Trojan pantsing Team Smith.

"What are you doing?!" Watson shouted.

"Oh sorry sir. I was still finding evidence" he stopped and turned off the video.

"Anything lately?" he asked.

"Nope!" he answered. "Sir, how about this? Why don't we have them compete again? That way, it's only fair that champions defend their titles and some group can dethrone them. They lose, we win" Jones suggested.

"I'm not sure about 'we', but great idea, Jones! I like where this is coming from" Deputy Watson approved.

Later, the scene shifts to the Smith household. Francine is doing some vacuuming while Stan and Roger and Klaus are watching TV.

"Stan, have you realized that life has been so boring now that the kids are all grown up?" Francine asked her husband.

"Francine, you're forgetting that we still have our son. He's not going anywhere anytime soon" Stan replied.

"Besides, we still have that book (wink)" Roger smirked.

"Roger, no! That book belongs to Hayley and no one else's!" Stan snapped.

"Oh relax, Stan! Let's wish them back here, Franny!" the alien suggested as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stan asked.

"Uh, to the bathroom?" Roger lied as he quickly ran off.

"That alien ain't right" Stan told himself.

"Uh, Stan, did you quote _King of the Hill_?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I did" Stan admitted.

Later, Steve and Zoey have left the movie theater and are on their way to a restaurant. They went to some Italian restaurant. The couple sat down and looked at a menu.

"Wow, Steve. I didn't think you can afford to eat at places like here" Zoey said.

"Well, we won the "you-know-what", so I'd figure why not treat ourselves for something nice" Steve said with a smile.

"Oh Steve, you are such a gentleman!" Zoey replied with a smile. The couple touches each other's hand and they were blushing.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff drive around San Antonio.

"Jeff, do you know what you're going to do for the rest of your life? Well, I should ask myself the same thing" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, I'm not sure. I quit my job as the principal of your little brother's school for us to live here. I guess it's time I work as an animator for a Mexican cartoon like I wanted back when we decided to get married" Jeff answered.

"I guess it can work" Hayley said.

"Don't worry. If we don't find anything to do for the rest of our lives, we still have the money" Jeff said with a grin.

"I'm happy we won the money, but let's not make a living off of it, you know" she rebutted.

Back at the chamber, Deputy Watson and Officer Jones are sitting down at an office, writing down ideas for something.

"Okay, Jones. What do you think of this? The next site for the Murder Games will be a New Zealand" Deputy Watson suggested.

"Why there, sir?" Jones asked.

"Don't ask why. Let's just say it's far away from home" Watson replied. "Let me tell you something. Galapagos Island is taking forever to clean up from the recent Murder Games. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

The scene shifts to a bunch of people working really hard to clean up the Galapagos Islands after the events of the Murder Games. They are almost finished cleaning up.

The scene shifts back to Deputy Watson and Officer Jones.

"(Chuckles) Good one, sir" Jones laughed.

"I know. I'm good. So what do you think?" Watson suggested.

"Good idea, but how will the competitors will travel?" Jones asked.

"Damn it. I never really thought about it. I guess we can build a bridge or something" Watson suggested.

"I guess so. Wait, tell much money you have" Jones wanted to know.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Watson.

"I really wish you would explain to me why you hated Team Smith. I mean, I did the best I can to rig the Murder Games, but they always seem to come up with a much bigger and better plan for us" the officer said.

"I wish it was that simple to tell you Jones, but I can't. Nobody will understand why I hate Team Smith. Not even yourself" Deputy Watson snapped.

"(Sigh) I understand, sir. Do you want to order a pizza now?" Jones suggested.

"Sure, sausage and pepperoni on mine" he ordered.

"Perfect!" the officer agreed.

Later, Steve and Zoey are still at the Italian restaurant, who finally received their meals. Steve received pasta primavera and Zoey received spaghetti.

"Oh Steve, this looks delicious!" Zoey said.

"It does, babe. Shall we eat?" Steve suggested.

As the couple were eating, laughing, and having a good time, a person with a camera approached the couple.

"Hey guys. You two look so cute together, you mind if I can take a photo of you guys together?" he asked.

"No, go ahead" Zoey answered with a smile and Steve kissed Zoey's cheek while wrapping her shoulders with his arm. The cameraman proceeds to take their photo.

"Here's your copy. Have a good night, you guys" he leaves.

Back at San Antonio, Hayley and Jeff finalized their new home.

"I think everything looks good now, Jeff. What do you think?" Hayley asked.

"Not so bad, babe. I think we can make it just fine living here".

Back at the Smith household, Roger was digging up the ground. He was looking for something.

"Where the hell is that stupid book?!" he freaked out.

He hits something on the ground, and it was the wish book that Roger was desperately looking for.

"Aha! There it is! Now I can wish whatever the hell I want!" he told himself as he opened the book. Unfortunately, there was not much luck. The book apparently had some secret code in it.

"What the hell?! Why am I being blocked?! Did Hayley have to do something about this?" Roger asked himself as he got angry.

**Flashback**

Hayley is in her room, writing on her wish book.

"(Sigh) I'm going to miss you book. You have made my life much better. If only I had you years ago, especially when Jeff was abducted into space. It's okay though. You're here and you always will be here, no matter what. Okay, before I bury you for good, I need to make one wish and then it's bye-bye time for you" she said as she took out a pen and wrote one wish. It came true as when she opened her book, it says that someone needs to type in a 4 number code.

"Perfect! Nobody will access to my book without permission, especially to whoever tried to look inside it" Hayley declared as she proceeds to walk out of her room with her wish book.

"1976. That number is hard to figure out"

_(A/E 1976 happens to be the year Hayley's voice actress, Rachel MacFarlane, was born._)

**Flashback Ends**

"Screw it! I can't even use it or want to use it anyways" Roger surrendered as he placed Hayley's book back into the hole on the ground and covers it up.

Back at the Murder Games chamber, Deputy Watson and Officer Jones are finishing up their pizza.

"You have quite an appetite, sir" Jones said.

"Why, thank you sir. Okay, so what do you have in mind for the next Murder Games?" Watson asked.

"So far, we agreed that the next competition will take place in New Zealand. Can we agree to not have guns or anything that contains bullets in the Murder Games, like last time?" Jones requested.

"Fine, whatever" Deputy Watson had a moment of silence.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Jones wondered.

"Nothing" Watson responded.

**Flashback**

We see a young Deputy Watson, dressed in a red cap, white shirt, blue overalls, and white sneakers, as he is playing catch with his dad at the park.

"Ready dad?" he asked.

"Yes, son" his dad responded as the two happily played catch together.

"Son, I'm glad to be your father. I love you!" his dad said.

"I love you too daddy" Watson hugs his father.

**Flashback Ends**

"I'll never forget that day that my dad was gone forever" Deputy Watson said.

"What are you talking about?" Jones asked.

"Team Smith had something to do with my father. We both had a wonderful father/son relationship until their dad separated us together for good!" Watson shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jones asked again.

"Quit asking that stupid question! I want justice and I want it now!" Watson shouted.

"Sir, calm down" Jones said.

"No! I can't calm down! How about this? Kill Team Smith and then I will f***en calm down! (Sigh) I'm sorry for screaming! It's these nightmares and flashbacks hurting me, Jones. I'm not mad at you" Watson apologized.

"It's okay. Let your anger rage out" Jones said.

"I wish we had some magic power to bring my dad back" Deputy Watson wondered.

"Well, Hayley did confess about her special book that brought the competitors back to life. I was thinking we could find it and get your father back" Jones suggested.

"You're right. Well, let's think about it later. Let's focus on the Murder Games. I noticed Team Trojan had some magical psychotic powers to almost destroy Team Smith. I'm glad that they were smart. Hmm, I was thinking. Any team who has superpowers is eligible to compete in the next Murder Games. Team Smith doesn't have real powers. So it's perfect!" Watson declared.

"Good idea" Officer Jones agreed.

Back at Langley Falls, Steve and Zoey are enjoying a nice van ride together, while Steve is driving and Zoey tilts her head on her boyfriend's arm.

"Babe, dinner was delicious. You sure know how to treat a girl to a wonderful time" Zoey said.

"That's what a real boyfriend does" Steve responded with a smile. "I love your skirt by the way"

Zoey blushed. "Thanks"

The van continues to drive off.

Back at the Smith household, Stan and Roger and Klaus are still watching TV. Francine joins them.

"I hope my baby boy comes home soon" Francine said.

"Steve texted me and he said that he will be home soon" Stan responded.

"_Ja. Ja._ Everyone is having a normal life and I'm just swimming here in my bowl where I could be on dates with hot girls but no Stan made me like this! I was an Olympic…" Klaus argued but he was interrupted.

"Shut up Klaus!" Stan, Francine, and Roger screamed in unison.

"Klaus, we don't need you repeating that stupid story!" Stan snapped.

"Fine, whatever" the goldfish frowned.

Meanwhile, the van has arrived at Zoey's house. She gets off after unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Babe, I just want to say thank you so much for dinner and this wonderful date. I'm glad that you were so kind to spend some of your earnings from that dreadful competition we both competed a while ago. You are awesome. Catch you later" she kisses Steve on the lips and walks to her home.

Blushing, Steve looks at his girlfriend, who is walking towards her house.

He arrives home.

"Hi, son. How was your date?" Stan asked while he is watching TV with Francine, Roger, and Klaus.

"Dad, it was wonderful. Zoey is my perfect girl! I love her so much, I think I want to marry her already, but I can't cause I'm not 18 yet" Steve said.

"Honey, I wouldn't think about marriage for a while" Francine told him.

"You're right, mom. I should enjoy life as a teenager for the time being" Steve said. "With the leftover money from the Murder Games when my sister, Jeff, Zoey, and I competed, we should be fine" Steve said.

"That's great son" Stan said.

"Can everyone shut up please?! I'm trying to watch _American Idol!" _Roger shouted.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is getting ready for bed as he turns off his computer.

"(Sigh) I hope they enjoy their normal lives. The next couple of days, there won't be a normal life for any of them" Watson reassured.

Meanwhile, back at San Antonio, Hayley and Jeff are about to go to sleep.

"Jeff, I'm glad we're finally sleeping on our own" Hayley said.

"You betcha, babe. Okay it's time for some shut eye. Goodnight, babe" Jeff said.

"Goodnight babe" Hayley kisses her husband and Jeff falls asleep.

"I sure hope nothing goes wrong" Hayley told herself as she and Jeff sleep on their new bed at their new home.

At Langley Falls, Steve is about to sleep as well.

"Goodnight world, Steven Anita Smith is in for another adventure soon" Steve told himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**That's the end of the first chapter of Mockingbird. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that this was mostly talk but don't worry, there will be action. See you next…oh wait a minute. Who says that I was finished for the day or night? If you have been paying attention to the ending disclaimers from my season, I said that I was going to upload the first two chapters of the newest fan fiction. So first, read and review if you haven't done so and proceed to chapter 2. If you decide to wait until next time to read chapter, then see you next time. Otherwise, check out the next chapter.**


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer: For the second time, I do NOT own any characters from **_**American Dad,**_** except for my OC, Zoey Wilson. Now, please leave me alone already.**

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Before you proceed to chapter two, I just want to say that I was able to upload the second chapter. It was a lot of hard word, since the last book, I felt that it was a bit too short. Enough about me, I told you I was going to upload chapter two of the sequel and here it is. Sit back and enjoy!**

The next day, Hayley and Jeff are dining in a fancy restaurant. Hayley is clad in a fancy black dress with matching heels and Jeff is wearing a black suit and bowtie.

"Babe, this is beautiful" Hayley said.

"It is, my love" Jeff agreed.

_She Will be Loved _by Maroon 5 is playing on the background. Hayley slightly shed a tear.

"Babe, are you okay?" her husband asked.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"Come on, tell me. No secrets" Jeff protested.

"(Sigh) I miss Steve and Zoey. This song reminds me of those two. It's their love song together. I wish that we can see them again. I know that it has been a month already, but I miss my family" Hayley admitted.

"(Sniff) I miss them too. Steve is such a cool guy. Zoey is one cool chick. If you want, we can visit them again soon" Jeff suggested.

"You really think so?" she said.

"I know so" he reassured. "Now let's enjoy this special event together"

Back at the Smith household, Steve is playing with his laptop.

"Oh man. I cannot believe I lost. Oh well. What shall I do now? Send photos of me and Zoey to Facebook? Naw, too sophisticated" Steve ponders on what he was going to do. He looks at a photo album. What he found was a photo of him and Hayley when they were little kids, playing tag.

"Aww, that's me and Hayley. We looked so cute together" he smiled as a small tear shed his face.

The next day, Steve is walking home from spending time with his friends. Zoey approached him, back with her normal outfit.

"Hi, Steve" she kissed him.

"Hi, Zoey. What's up?" he asked.

"The sky" she replied with a smart answer.

"Ha, ha, very funny. What's going on?" he wondered.

"Steve, I was thinking. We should go visit Hayley and Jeff one day" Zoey suggested. "To be honest, I really miss them."

The song _Never Say Never_ by the Fray plays.

"I miss them too, babe. (Kiss). I wish we had the money to do so" Steve admitted.

"I know. I would ask my dad, but I don't think that it would be fair if it's just the two of us only" Zoey said.

"You're right, beautiful. What should we do?" Steve asked.

"Pretend to be the next Hayley and Jeff, perhaps?" Zoey suggested.

"I guess so" her boyfriend shares another kiss with her.

"But, I don't smoke weed though" Zoey admitted.

"Me either" Steve also confessed.

"Wait a minute, Steve. We do have the money, remember? We still have the grand prize from the Murder Games that we won" Zoey recalled.

"You mean…" Steve knew what was going to happen.

"That's right, babe. We can surprise them" Zoey said.

"Oh my God, Zoey. You are a genius! Kiss me, beautiful!" Steve romantically kisses her.

"Whoa, Steve, what was that?" she asked.

"Let's just say I'm lucky to have a hot and smart girlfriend" he told her.

"Oh, okay" Zoey blushed.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is looking around in his office. He is gathering information for the next tournament. He is at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Great! I don't know what to do! This tournament is too weak for Team Smith to be defeated" he said.

"Sir, you asked for me?" Officer Jones went inside to his office.

"Jones, I can't take it anymore. Even though we agree for Team Smith to compete once again in the Murder Games, I ran out of ideas" Watson confessed.

"Sir, what if I told you, we need people who have superpowers?" Jones suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Watson also asked.

"What I mean, here, take a look at this. Remember Team Trojan, the same team with the psychotic powers? Since they slightly bent the rules about not using bullets, we never antagonize about the usage of psychic powers. Also, they pantsed the team" Jones recalled with a smile.

"Dude, you are so obsessed with the pantsing. Let it go. Move on" Watson snapped.

"Sorry sir, but do you at least understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Jones asked.

"You know what? You may be onto something" Watson said. "Hmm, I did say no bullets. Because I did indeed did not prohibit psychic powers, I think we should have people with superpowers. You know what? Let's make things interesting. The next Murder Games, anyone who has superpowers are automatically qualified. That way, since Team Smith does not have any magical powers or superpowers or whatnot, they are doomed!" Watson declared.

"See, I knew I can make you feel better" Jones said.

"Thank you sir" Watson said.

Meanwhile, back at the new home in San Antonio, Hayley is getting ready for bed, clad in her purple pajama shirt. Jeff, wearing a white t-shirt and light blue sweat pants, is brushing his teeth.

"Well, Jeff. I can't believe that we're sleeping on our own. No more sleeping under my dad's roof. Isn't this exciting?"

"It sure is babe. I was thinking, do you want to visit your folks again, soon?" Jeff asked his wife.

"I do, but I don't know when" Hayley said.

"Don't forget, we still have the money from that competition" Jeff recalled.

"I know that. The question is when?" Hayley asked.

"Hmm…" Jeff began to wonder.

Meanwhile, Francine is helping Steve pack to visit his sister at San Antonio at his room.

"Honey, are you sure that you have everything you need?" Francine asked.

"Yes mom" Steve told her.

"Toothbrush, clothes, clean underwear…"Francine lists a bunch of items.

"Mom, I'm almost 18 years old. I can take care of myself" Steve told her.

"Okay honey, just be careful and don't forget to write to mommy" Francine tells her son.

At Zoey's house, she is also packing her stuff as well, to go visit Hayley and Jeff. Her mom is also helping her as well.

"Now remember, honey. I hope you two are going to be okay. Just make sure you guys don't do anything that will get you in trouble. Now, do you have everything?" Mrs. Wilson asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I have my clothes, undies, toothbrush, books…" Zoey lists a bunch of stuff that she will bring.

"Okay, honey, just remember, don't have sex with your boyfriend" Mrs. Wilson ordered her daughter.

"Mom, relax. Steve even said that he wanted to wait until we get married" Zoey explained.

"Okay, then. I think you are good to go for this trip. I cannot believe that my baby girl is all grown up" her mom said.

"Mom, I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me. Where is dad anyways?" Zoey asked.

"Unfortunately, he needs to work later than usual today. He is currently working on a trial that should have ended months ago" her mom explained.

"Oh well. I'll make sure dad gets the message" Zoey said.

"Okay, I guess that's it" Mrs. Wilson finished packing her daughter's stuff.

Meanwhile, back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is looking around the worked on his gigantic TV screen.

"Hmm, I wonder if there is a place where I can see what Team Smith has been up to today" he wondered.

Officer Jones comes in.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes I did, now let me ask you something, do you anything about tracking Team Smith?" Watson asked.

"No I don't, sir. Why?" Jones asked.

"Because I want to see what those guys have been up to, now that I assume that they are enjoying life" Watson explained.

"If you want, we can send some flying device to track them down. However, we can't let them know" Jones thought of an idea.

"That's fine with me, Jones. Do whatever it takes to follow my plan" Watson ordered.

"You got it" he agreed.

The next day, back at San Antonio, Hayley is packing up some stuff. Jeff walks in.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Jeff, let's go back to Langley Falls. I miss my family already" she explained.

"Babe, we've been here for almost a week and yet you want to go back home already?" Jeff was puzzled.

"Oh no, we're not leaving our home. I just want to visit my family" Hayley explained the situation.

"Oh okay, I got it" Jeff said. "Can we at least do it…again?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Jeff, I don't know…" Hayley said as she was interrupted when Jeff's finger shut her mouth.

"Shh! Come on, let's do it" he demanded as he removed his shirt.

"Oh, all right" Hayley gave in as she removed her shirt, revealing her black bra.

Moments later, Steve and Zoey have met up with each other at the airport.

"Babe, you made it" Steve hugged his girlfriend.

"Zoey, I'm so happy to see you. Ready to go?" he asked his girlfriend.

"You betcha!" she answered as the couple walked together inside the airport. Once they got inside, they proceed to the checkout station.

"Two tickets for San Antonio, please" Steve ordered.

"I'm sorry sir. Tickets won't be available until the next three hours" the attendant said.

"Okay" Steve leaves with Zoey, disappointed.

"It's okay, Steve. We can wait. We have nothing else going on" Zoey cheered him up.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson and Officer Jones are outside with a flying device that they are controlling with a remote control.

"Okay, please explain to me how this is going to work" Watson ordered.

"Well, sir. This is how it works. The flying device records everything it sees while flying. The catch is that it can camouflage" Jones explained.

"Camouflage?" Watson asked.

"Yes sir, it can. Watch!" Jones uses his remote to move the device around. It lands on some apple tree, thus turning into the same colors as the tree. While standing on top of the tree, we can see through the view of the device, where it is recording a squirrel getting nuts from a tree. The creature is unaware that it is being recorded on the device. Suddenly, the device returns back to Officer Jones.

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you do it?" Watson asked.

"Magic, my friend" Jones responded with a smile. "Now, watch this" he makes the device fly out of the Murder Games headquarters, where it flies for more than 100 miles per hour. It stops at a sorority house, where the device camouflages into the same colors as the house building. Inside, there are many girls showering or getting dressed or undressing. (A/E Of course no nudity is shown due to the fog of the hot showers)

"Uh, let's keep it clean, thank you very much!" Watson snapped.

"Sorry" Jones apologized. "So what do you think?" he asked his boss.

"I like it!" Watson approved.

Meanwhile, back at San Antonio, Hayley and Jeff are in bed, naked but covered with bed sheets.

"Jeff, that was amazing!" Hayley exclaimed.

"It was, beautiful" Jeff agreed with his wife.

"Okay, enough monkey business, let's go visit my brother and the rest of our family" Hayley said as she got out her bed while putting on her panties, bra, pants, and shirt on.

"Fine with me" Jeff also put on his briefs, jeans, and shirt on.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are sitting at the waiting area, sleeping.

"_Tickets for San Antonio are now available"_ the voice announcer said.

Zoey woke up. "Steve, wake up! They're selling already" she tried to wake her boyfriend up.

"Huh?" Steve woke up and he wipes his eyes.

"Let's go" Zoey dragged Steve to the checkout area, where they successfully bought tickets to their flight to San Antonio. Unbeknownst to the couple, Hayley and Jeff are seen buying tickets to Langley Falls.

"2 for Langley Falls, please" Hayley ordered the checkout guy.

"That will be $3000" he said.

"Here" Hayley hands him her credit card.

"All set, sign here and enjoy your flight" he gives Hayley the two tickets.

"Thank you" she leaves. "Come on Jeff."

We see a map of two planes going to different routes. (A/E We see Steve and Zoey's heads on one plane and Hayley and Jeff's heads on another). Unfortunately, the planes land on Mississippi. Something went horribly wrong with the flights. It turns out that there was a huge thunderstorm in the United States.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson and Officer Jones are watching the news.

"So uh, I added heavy thunderstorms to make things exciting, cool huh?" Jones asked.

"You idiot! People will know we did it!" Watson shouted. "Go fix it!" he ordered him.

At the airport at Mississippi, Steve and Zoey got off their planes and went to go sit down.

"Great! Our flight is ruined! Can't things get any worse?" Steve shouted.

"Steve, calm down. I'm sure it's just temporary" Zoey said.

"Zoey, this always happens all the time, okay fine except that one time my family and I went on vacation, back when we did not knew each other, but the point is that this is bull crap!" Steve said.

Unbeknownst to them, Hayley and Jeff are at the other side of the airport, where their flight has also been delayed.

"Babe, we're stuck in here!" Jeff complained.

"(Sigh) I can't believe this is happening! All I wanted is for one damn reunion with my family, but I guess this was too much to ask!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, I'm sure we'll see your folks again, soon" Jeff tried to cheer her up.

Later, the airport was completely empty (A/E Don't ask!). Steve and Zoey were on one side and Hayley and Jeff were on the other side, both were walking backwards.

"Steve, I'm scared! It's lonely in here!" Zoey freaked out.

"Babe, don't worry. I'm sure we can make it out okay" Steve said.

The two couples continue to walk backwards very slowly until their backs touched each other. They both turned around in shock.

"Hayley!" Steve shouted.

"Steve!" the two siblings ran and hugged each other.

"I missed you kiddo!" Hayley said.

"I missed you too sis!" Steve replied.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you again" Zoey was happy to see Hayley and Jeff as they hug as well. Jeff and Steve share a bro hug also.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you guys again! How are you guys?" Steve asked.

"All right, except for the storm going on" Jeff said.

"Hi, big sister from another mother" Zoey hugged Hayley.

"Hi Zoey, you and Steve are still dating?" Hayley asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked her.

"Uh, no?" Jeff questioned.

"Very funny, Jeff. You know Steve and I are still together. No but seriously, I'm glad we're together again. Just like old times, we stick together" Zoey said.

"All right, team Smith is back!" Steve announced. "Hayley, Jeff, Zoey, and myself, Steve!

"That's great, kiddo, but we're still stuck here" Hayley said.

"Crap, you're right. What should we do then?" Steve asked.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, due to technical difficulties, the flight to San Antonio has been postponed until further noticed. If you are not in a rush, you are more than welcome to get a full refund. Otherwise, flights everywhere are ready for takeoff!"_ the voice announcer said.

"Hayley, to be honest, we were going to visit you guys but our flight was delayed" Zoey confessed.

"You know what, we were going to visit you guys too, I guess we wanted to surprise you, but it's a good thing we're both here, huh?" Hayley said with a chuckle.

"So now what?" Jeff asked.

Moments later, Team Smith reunited at the Smith household back in Langley Falls. They went inside to meet with the rest of the family.

"Hi mom and dad" Hayley said.

"Hayley!" the parents shouted in unison as they gave their daughter a hug.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. S" Jeff said as he was welcomed with open arms from his parents-in-laws.

"Hey guys" Steve said as he was also welcomed to the household.

"Hello everyone" Zoey said as she went inside as well.

"Hi Zoey, what are you guys doing here?" Stan asked.

"Dad, our flight was delayed, we encountered Hayley and Jeff at Mississippi, and we decided to come home" Steve said.

"My parents said it was okay to hang out with you guys for a while" Zoey said.

"Aww, my baby girl is back!" Francine hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" Hayley said as she was squished.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is watching from his computer screen.

"Perfect! The weather is gone and now we know what to do next" Watson announced.

"Sir, the weather is cleared! Also, I got someone" Jones said.

"Who did you take?" Watson asked.

Back at the Smith household, there was one person missing from the reunion.

"Guys, where's Roger?" Hayley asked.

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Chapter 2**

**There you go, ladies and gentlemen. Team Smith has finally reunited, just like I promised back in the season finale. So I hope you enjoyed reading the first two chapters. Yes, I know that the beginning wasn't extremely exciting, but like I said, there will be action later on throughout the book. The best has yet to come in this epic sequel. Read and review and see you next week for chapter 3. Don't forget to see what happens to Roger in the next chapter, even though Roger isn't one of my favorite characters. See you next week.**


	3. Where's Roger or I'm Mockingbird

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**American Dad.**_** They belong to Seth MacFarlane. I am not going to repeat this over and over again, . Why is it so hard for you to understand?! Plus I don't own that song Hayley sings in the middle of this chapter. However, only I own my OC Zoey Wilson. Okay I'll shut up and let you read the next chapter. **

_**Previously on "Mockingbird"…**_

"_Jeff, do you know what you're going to do for the rest of your life? Well, I should ask myself the same thing" Hayley wondered._

"_Babe, I'm not sure. I quit my job as the principal of your little brother's school for us to live here. I guess it's time I work as an animator for a Mexican cartoon like I wanted back when we decided to get married" Jeff answered._

…

"_Babe, I just want to say thank you so much for dinner and this wonderful date. I'm glad that you were so kind to spend some of your earnings from that dreadful competition we both competed a while ago. You are awesome. Catch you later" Zoey kisses Steve on the lips and walks to her home._

…

_"Hayley!" Steve shouted._

_"Steve!" the two siblings ran and hugged each other._

_"I missed you!" Hayley said._

_"I missed you too sis!" Steve replied._

…

_Back at the Smith household, there was one person missing from the reunion._

"_Guys, where's Roger?" Hayley asked._

…

_**Presently on "Mockingbird"…**_

"Dad, where's Roger?" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea, Hayley. He was right here and went to the washroom before you guys unexpectedly show up" Stan explained. "Something tells me that if we don't find him, we're going to be in big trouble!"

"Roger is missing?!" Jeff shouted.

"Mr. Smith, with all due to respect, I cannot get in trouble. No offence Steve, but I'm not part of the Smith family" Zoey defended herself.

"Don't worry Zoey. You're fine. However, do you know Roger's secret?!" Stan shouted at Steve's girlfriend.

"Dad, why are you yelling at my girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"She cannot know Roger's secret, son" Stan said.

"Mr. Smith, I promise not to tell anyone. I swear" Zoey pleaded.

"Dad, if you try to hurt my girlfriend, you will lose a son forever!" Steve snapped as he hugged his girlfriend tightly, who was shedding tears in fear.

"(Sigh) Do you swear to God that you will not tell anyone?" Stan asked Zoey.

"I promise!" Zoey agreed.

"Okay, raise your right hand and say this, 'I, Zoey whatever your middle name is, if you have one, will not reveal the dirtiest little secret that the Smith family has to anyone at all.' Can you repeat that?" Stan asked.

"Yes sir. 'I, Zoey MELANIE Wilson, will not reveal the dirtiest little secret that the Smith family has to anyone at all'. There, are you happy now?" she asked.

"Wow, she's smart" Francine said. "I'm surprised she didn't say 'whatever your middle name is'. Good girl!"

"Okay, (sigh) Zoey, Roger is…an alien!" Stan confessed.

"What?!" Zoey questioned.

"I know, Steve or I should have told you but I know will be fully responsible if you want to dump my son all because you know how Roger looks" Stan said.

"I did not know Roger was an alien. I thought that he was your cousin or something" Zoey admitted. "But Roger's an alien? That's…really cool."

"Zoey, you have to admit. My father only cares for himself…WAAAHHH" Steve was astonished.

"I'm impressed. I actually like aliens. I think they're cool. I do have one question, do they anally probe people?" Zoey asked.

"Not really" Hayley said.

"Okay good. That's awesome that you have an alien in the house. I wish I had one, but my mom would freak out" Zoey said.

"I knew I could trust you" Stan replied with a smile.

"So are we through?" Steve asked.

"Hell no! I told you, babe. I love you no matter what" Zoey kisses Steve on the cheek, where he blushes.

"Thanks dad for not destroying our relationship" Steve said.

"Anytime, son" Stan replied.

"Wait a minute Zoey, I thought you knew that Roger was an alien back when we had that walk before Hayley left" Steve said.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention to what Roger said" Zoey admitted.

"Oh, okay. Now you know the truth about him" Steve replied.

"Dad, should we tell anyone?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, we can't. Remember, we cannot let the CIA know we're hiding an alien in my house!" Stan snapped.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson find out that Officer Jones took someone with him.

"So tell me Jones, who in the hell did you take?" Watson angrily asked.

"To be honest, this guy isn't a human being. He's actually an alien" Jones explained.

"Wait, you don't say?" Watson asked again.

"Yes sir. He's here right now" Jones opened up a huge gray bag that fits dead people inside, to reveal that it was Roger inside.

"Oh my God, this is the last time I'm falling for anyone at all!" the alien snapped.

"Oh my God, you took the family alien?!" Watson was amazed. "Great, this is even better news. We can blackmail Team Smith to force them to die if they don't want everyone to know that their father kept an alien in the household. Oh my God, this day can't get any better" Deputy Watson was feeling proud of himself.

"Wait a minute, Tyson is that you?" Roger asked.

"Do I know you?" Watson questioned.

"Tyson Williams Watson, it's me Roger. Don't you remember me? We were best of buddies back in the old times" Roger explained.

"I don't remember" Watson recalled.

**Flashback**

It was in the 1970s, there was a huge party at some banquet. There was a young Deputy Watson in a fancy blue suit. Also there was Roger, wearing a brown wig and a gold suit. A bunch of people were drinking, chatting, dancing, and eating.

"Great party sir" Roger said.

"Thank you friend" Watson said. "My name is Tyson Williams Watson. When I grow up, oh wait I'm already a grownup, (laughs) I want to be a deputy, just like my father."

"I'm Roger. It's nice to meet you" the two shook hands.

"I was thinking of creating some fantasy contest. You know, something where people kick lots of ass" Watson said.

"That's great sir. I feel like we could be the best of friends" Roger said.

**Flashback Ends**

"Roger, I remember now. You disappeared for a long time and never wrote back. Oh Roger, I missed you so much" Watson hugged the alien.

"Tyson, I miss you so much. You do remember, but anyways, why the hell did you kidnap me?!" Roger snapped.

"You see Roger…" Jones began to recall the kidnapping of Roger.

**Flashback**

"_I was instructed to fix the storm or else people would figure out that it would be us" _Jones narrated.

Officer Jones was trying to put a stop to the thunderstorm. He sees something strange.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked himself as he used his device to zoom in. It leads to Roger, who was grabbing a beer from the garage.

"Geesh, Stan never lets me have any fun. Their dumb kids get to enter the stupid Murder Games. Wah, wah! It's the _Hunger Games_ rip-off, people!" Roger shouted as he went back inside.

"_I saw Roger and I was like 'this is a perfect opportunity'" _Jones recalls. Then he placed a bunch of male model magazines on the grass. Roger sees them, gets excited and runs to them, only for Officer Jones to kidnap him with the big gray bag.

**Flashback Ends**

"I thought it would help Deputy Watson defeat Team Smith by taking someone they care for in hostage" Jones explained.

"I did nothing wrong. I swear" Roger pleaded. "Besides, I may not be Steve and Hayley's favorite member of the family, but don't hurt them either or Jeff or that Zoey girl, whoever she is."

"Oh relax. We're not going to hurt you. In fact, we want your help in making the Murder Games a little bit more…interesting" Watson said.

"What do you have in mind?" Roger asked.

"Oh I know, say Roger, are you thirsty?" Watson asked.

"As a matter of fact I am" the alien responded.

"Great, let me go get some beers for all of us" Watson gets up and walks towards the fridge. He takes out three beer bottles, but he injects some pill inside one of the beers. He walks back and hands each one a bottle. Of course, the infected beer was given to Roger.

"Cheers to making another year of the Murder Games" Watson raised his bottle and so does everyone else.

"Cheers! You guys are all right" Roger said as he drank his beer. "Have I told you that Steve and Hayley's dad is a moron? (Laughing)" Roger laughed but then he suddenly passed out.

"Great job sir" Officer Jones congratulated Deputy Watson.

"Perfect! Now's my chance!" Watson will do something cruel to Roger. "But first, Jones do me a favor and let Team Smith that they are qualified for the next Murder Games as defending champions"

"I'm on it" Jones agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Francine and Stan are about to leave the household.

"Kids, your mother and I will go find Roger. Stay here and do whatever you four guys do for fun" Stan ordered Team Smith.

"Dad, we want to go find Roger, too" Hayley said.

"Your father's right, honey. It's safe to see you four still here at home. Besides, I don't want four young adults missing" Francine sided with her husband.

"Be careful you guys. I promise not to tell my mom or dad or any of my friends about Roger being an alien" Zoey said.

"Take it easy kids. Come on Francine" Stan said as he and Francine left the house.

"Wait, where's Klaus?" Hayley asked.

Klaus is in the kitchen, reading from a newspaper inside his bowl.

"What? I'm doing some reading. Can't a goldfish get some quality time? Oh wait, ask the author!" Klaus snapped while slightly breaking the fourth wall. (_A/E Sorry Klaus, maybe some other time._)

"(Sigh) I hope mom and dad do find Roger. I kind of miss him" Hayley admitted.

"Me too, even though he sent me into outer space, which I still cannot forgive him yet" Jeff confessed.

"Guys, let's be positive. Roger is out there somewhere. Let's just stay hopeful. He's probably causing mayhem like he always does" Steve said.

"Steve's right, you guys. Let's sit and watch TV just like old times" Zoey said as all of Team Smith sat down. Suddenly, an envelope arrived on the mat of the house.

"What's this?" Hayley asked as she got up and opened up the letter.

"_Dear Team Smith, if you want your old friend Roger back, you have to compete in the second annual Murder Games. If you do not, you may never see him again. Defend your title and fight for survival and you will get your friend back, plus the additional $5 million prize, assuming that you guys win, which I doubt it. Reenter or Roger Smith dies!-Deputy Watson_" Hayley reads the letter.

"_P.S._ _Get superpowers or you're screwed?!" _Hayley panicked.

"What?!" Steve panicked as well.

Back at the Murder Games, Deputy Watson is actually angry inside his office with Officer Jones.

"Get superpowers or you're screwed?! Idiot! You were not supposed to say that! This was supposed to be our dirty little secret!" Deputy Watson screamed at Jones.

"Sorry sir. A little bird told me" Jones defended himself.

"What little bird?!" Watson asked.

"Me" Jones replied.

"(Sigh) I should have written that letter, not you. Great, now they know our secret plan to having them lose the Murder Games. This is so damn amazing! Team Smith knows our secret to being defeated" Watson complained.

"Sir, calm down. They don't even have superpowers. Heroes like them would say 'we can do it' or 'I believe in us' or any other fairy tale Cinderella crap" Jones explained.

"You may be right, sir. Sorry for my yelling. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure their bows and arrows will keep them quite busy" Watson said.

"See? There you go" Jones said.

"Are you done tying up Roger?" Watson asked.

"Finished, sir" Jones replied.

Back at the Smith household, everyone was panicking.

"We would be excited to compete again, but I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to the Murder Games" Hayley said.

"Hayley, calm down. We'll figure out something" Steve said.

"Steve's right, Hayley. It's not like the first time we did something so difficult and yet we still accomplish our goals of winning" Zoey said.

"Babe, listen. Not all hope is lost. I bet Watson is trying to trick us. There's no way we're losing" Jeff said. "Come on babe, let's compete again. I swear we will fight harder this time."

"Who said we're losing? The big question is who wants to compete? I don't" Hayley asked as she walks away.

"Hayley, where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Get back here, babe!" Jeff ordered but Hayley walks out of the living room.

"I'll go talk to her" Zoey said.

Zoey follows Hayley, who looks down.

"_I have died every day waiting for you; Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you; For a thousand years…" _Hayley sang quietly and sadly as she is looking at a bunch of flowers from the garden while tears is streaming down her face.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Zoey. What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were a fan of Christina Perri" Zoey said.

"I only know that one song. (A/E Me too, Hayley.) Anyways, what do you want?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, don't be afraid. You're strong, brave, and not to mention, beautiful" Zoey said with a smile.

"Thanks Zoey. I'm not scared. I'm more worried about you guys. I don't want to put any of us in danger again. I still can't get over the fact that my family had to be put in danger all because of my stupid book from that stupid competition. I'm not going to risk it again, Zoey. Roger is my friend and all but I'm not sure if I want to compete in the Murder Games ever again" Hayley explained.

"Hayley, we can do it. We're strong and brave and smart. We won last time. We can do it again. I know the Murder Games isn't a sweet and innocent place but let's not give up hope" Zoey explained to her. "Listen, we win as a team and we lose as a team. We need you Hayley. So what if the Murder Games has become much crueler and difficult this time? We need you to win again. We need to show the world that we are not just a bunch of amateur fighters. You're part of the team, Hayley. Team Smith is nothing without you. So, what do you say?"

"I need to think about it" Hayley said.

"Okay" Zoey leaves her alone sadly. "Guys, it didn't work."

"If you want, I can talk to her. Let us siblings talk" Steve said with a smile. He sees Hayley still looking at the flowers.

"Hey buddy" Steve told his sister.

"Hi Steve. With all due to respect, I normally say 'hey buddy'" Hayley told her brother.

"My bad, Hayley listen, if you want, you don't have to or we don't have to compete in the Murder Games if you don't want to. None of us is forcing you to compete again. You're my big sister, the decision will always be yours" Steve tried to comfort his sister.

"Steve, somewhere tells me I want to but I'm scared" Hayley explained.

"Let me ask you something, what are you mostly afraid: losing in the Murder Games or competing in the Murder Games?" Steve questioned.

"Both, honestly" Hayley answered.

"Hayley, do you remember when we fought Team Trojan? We all thought that all hope was lost because they had psychic powers. Do you know who the savior of the group was? You were, sis. Without you, we wouldn't be living right now. It was you who stopped Team Trojan. Hayley, what we're saying is that we wish you can change your mind about the Murder Games. Tell you want, if you won't do it for us, do it for the Smith family. Do it for mom and dad, who cherished Roger for a long time. We can do it. We're a bunch of smart guys who defied the odds so many times. Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith, what do you say?" Steve asked.

"(Sigh) you're right Steve. For the record, we are not competing for my book this time, but we are doing this for Roger. Thanks little brother" Hayley hugs her brother.

"I knew I would get you to change your mind" Steve said with a smile.

"All right, Team Smith is officially back!" Hayley announced.

"That's the spirit!" Steve shouted.

Jeff and Zoey walk by.

"Babe, are you all right?" Jeff asked his wife.

"Yes Jeff, I feel fine now. Listen guys, I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I know that we can do it this time" Hayley apologized.

"Don't worry girl, we got this" Zoey replied with a smile.

"We're a team. Team Smith never backs down" Jeff said.

"Come on guys, we won last and we will do it again!" Steve cheered.

"All right, Team Smith is ready to kick some ass in the Murder Games. Bring it, Deputy Watson!" Hayley declared.

Meanwhile, back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is about to finish his creation.

"Finally, my work is done. So long Roger, hello my new creation!" Watson shouted as Roger is donned in a white bird mask and a black cape.

He opens his eyes, which are bloody red, and growls evilly.

"I am…Mockingbird!" the evil persona of Roger has spoken.

"Perfect! Mockingbird, welcome to the Murder Games. How should I say this, you are a one man team. Kill Team Smith and you will succeed!" Deputy Watson ordered Mockingbird (Roger).

Inside Mockingbird's brain, the real Roger Smith the alien is inside, trapped in a jail cell.  
>"Help me Hayley! Somebody save me!" the alien freaked out.<p>

**End of Chapter 3**

**Phew! That took longer than expected. Guess what, I did it. Okay enough about bragging, I don't normally do recaps, but this chapter was an exception. Therefore, expect more awesome action in the weeks to come. Come back next week for not only another chapter, but new friends. Who are they? Find out next week! Read and review and see ya!**


	4. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad!**_** I own my OC, Zoey Wilson. Also, I do not own the new friends introduced in this chapter. Two of them are owned by Seth MacFarlane, but the two OC's that I will use in the following chapter is owned by author aldovas.**

The scene shifts to the Smith household. Stan and Francine arrived home, disappointingly.

"Hi mom and dad. Did you find Roger?" Hayley asked.

"No luck, Hayley. Now I'm beginning to feel very worried. The fact that he was not wearing a disguise puts us in even more danger" Stan said.

"Stan, don't worry. I'm sure Roger is somewhere. He's probably traveling or something" Francine said.

"Guys, you won't believe this but I know where Roger is" Steve said.

"You do? Where is he, son?" Stan asked.

"(Sighs) Deputy Watson has him! He's keeping Roger in hostage" Steve answered.

"The nerve of that guy, I can't believe he wants Roger for no reason. Francine, I must report this to the CIA" Stan said.

"Dad, that won't be necessary. Deputy Watson said that we must compete in the Murder Games again" Hayley explained.

"Wait, didn't you guys win that tournament already?" Francine explained.

"Mom, we have to in order to free Roger. Plus, we need to get training soon" Hayley said.

"Well okay, but please be careful you guys. Zoey, are your parents okay with that?" Francine asked Steve's girlfriend.

"My parents said it's fine, as long as I'm still alive" Zoey answered.

"Well then, come on Team Smith, we need to get started on training" Hayley ordered Steve, Jeff, and Zoey as the four left the living room.

"Francine, to be honest, I like this Zoey girl already. I think she's going to be just fine with Steve after all" Stan said with a smile. Francine smiled back.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson, Officer Jones, and Mockingbird are gathered together in the hall.

"Okay Mockingbird, the rules are simple, you will be competing in the Murder Games. I can't have you be the Saboteur because the last time Team Smith formed an alliance with a bunch of Saboteurs, let's just say that it wasn't pretty. You, my friend, are going to do something different. You are actually competing in the Murder Games as an actual competitor, but like I said, you are a one-man team" Deputy Watson explained.

"What are my tasks?" Mockingbird asked.

"It's simple. Kill your rivals, but mostly Team Smith. Do that and you win! Here, I will give you a practice run" Watson ordered Mockingbird as the three quickly went to a battle field from a trap hole. They enter the field and there are a bunch of hobos walking around like zombies.

"Mockingbird, fight!" Watson shouted as the evil persona of Roger Smith extends his fingers and slices his practice enemies with one attack. He also attacks another hobo with its beak, which transforms into a drill that flies quickly and attacks the hobo in one hit without a miss. All the hobos were defeated. Mockingbird was left without a single scratch.

"Excellent, sir. There's no way Team Smith can defeat him!" Officer Jones said.

"Yes, my creation will succeed! (Laughs evilly)" Deputy Watson exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey are busy training outside for the second annual Murder Games. All of them were wearing exercise clothing. Steve and Jeff were wearing gray and black sweatshirts and sweatpants, respectively. Hayley and Zoey were clad in green and pink sports bras and matching sweatpants, respectively. They were practicing running, dodging, and fake attacking (just to avoid actually hurting each other). After numerous hours of training, Team Smith decided to take a break. The group is drinking some water.

"Great practice, guys" Steve complemented the team.

"Phew! So this is what the next Murder Games is going to be, huh?" Jeff asked.

"I'd say" Hayley said.

"We have a long way to go" Zoey added as she sprinkle herself with water, soaking her sports bra. Steve blushes like crazy while watching his girlfriend.

"Hayley, you should do the same" Jeff joked.

"Jeff, concentrate!" Hayley snapped.

"Guys, I hate to say this, but how are we going to beat teams that have superpowers? Shouldn't we have some too as well?" Steve asked.

"We can try the wish book, but I can't promise anything" Hayley responded. She walks off for a moment to find her present. She finds it, opens, it and brings it back.

"Oh no" Hayley becomes worried.

"What's wrong sis?" Steve asked.

"Guys, we have a little issue" Hayley explained as she got the wish book.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Steve asked his sister again.

"You see, if we wish to have superpowers, the wish book will drain a lot of wishes, leaving us with 5 wishes remaining in the book, unless we get it recharged for an additional $1 million" Hayley explained.

"So what, just do the wish, we won't need it for a while" Jeff said.

"Remember, it needs to be safe and secured, guys like Deputy Watson will want to get this book. Who knows what he will do with it" Hayley freaked out.

"(Sigh) I'd say just go for it" Zoey said.

"Okay guys, stick out your hands and place them on top of this book once I wrote the wish. Then, it will sting a little, but it will be worth it. I can't ask you what type of powers you guys want because the wish book will only assign them" Hayley explained. "Okay, here we go!" Hayley writes her most powerful wish that will help out Team Smith in the Murder Games. She, along with Steve, Zoey, and Jeff, placed their hands on the book and they are prepared to make their ultimate wish. Later, a green light beams out and Team Smith is absorbing energy from the book.

(Screaming)

The book knocks out everyone. Moments later, Team Smith woke up from their attack. Steve has the ability to jump from one building to another within the blink of an eye.

"Cool, watch this" Steve had picked up toothpicks and throws them at a tree, which starts to bleed. (A/E I know trees don't bleed but this is a cartoon, so come on people.)

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" Steve exclaimed.

"(Groans) my hand!" Jeff whined in pain. His hand is extremely purple. He touches a flower, which becomes poisoned and explodes. "Holy crap, this is amazing!"

"What can I do?" Zoey asked herself as she was given a pistol sword. "Oh my God, what's this?"

"Guys, how do I look?" Hayley asked as she holds a stone sword, but we see her on the backside.

"Hayley, you don't want to look in the mirror" Steve warned his sister.

"Why not?" Hayley asked as she looked herself through a mirror.

"(Screams) what the hell happened to me?!" Hayley panicked.

"Hayley, you're green!" Steve shouted.

"I know I'm green! I'm a freak. Everything about me is green, my hair, my skin, even my headband, which is already green, but I'm damn green. There's no way I can compete in the Murder Games, looking like this!" Hayley screamed.

"Babe, you look hotter though" Jeff defended his wife.

"Maybe you're right, Jeff. Besides, I have this" Hayley holds up her stone sword.

(Clap)

"Nice one sis!" Steve applauded.

"Great, how am I going to return to my skin color?" Hayley asked, but then she looked at herself and she already answered her question.

"Steve, clap again" Hayley instructed her brother. Steve claps once again, thus turning Hayley green again. Steve does it again and Hayley turns normal.

"Interesting, every time Hayley hears someone clapping, her skin color changes. That is so cool!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know right" Zoey agreed.

"Great job guys. Now how are we going to train?" Hayley asked.

"Isn't this enough training?" Steve asked backed.

"Remember, you guys. Deputy Watson said that more teams will have superpowers and that it's going to be way more difficult in the Murder Games" Hayley said. "Even though we have superpowers, we're going to need better training."

"You're right. We need more than just recent superpowers and bows and arrows" Zoey agreed.

"We're going to need more help. The big question is who can we trust to get better training?" Hayley wondered.

"I have an idea. We can sent a message everywhere in this country that we need help training and that we will agree to sent some of the grand prize money if we win. It won't be easy but we have no other choice" Steve suggested.

"We can do that. The problem is that we would ask Greg and Terry to do a live coverage for us, but they are on vacation and won't be back for a while. Where else can we get people to notice us?" Hayley wondered. "I got it."

Meanwhile, in a city called Quahog, we see the building that is the home to the Griffins. Inside were Chris and Meg, who were sitting down and watching TV looking bored.

"Chris, I'm bored. I want to watch _George Lopez_" Meg whined.

"I can't help it. _Robot Chicken _is on and I must watch every episode" Chris said.

Later, the two siblings got into a fight for the remote and channels quickly changed.

"_Bobby, I got propane on my narrow urethra" _Hank Hill announced onthe TV as the channels continue to switch while Chris and Meg continue to wrestle. The fighting stops when they see the Quahog Channel 5 News.

**TV Cutaway**

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. Breaking news: a woman in Langley Falls, Virginia, needs help training to compete in this competition called the Murder Games" Tom announced.

"It sounds kind of vicious, Tom" Joyce Kinney said.

"Indeed, Joyce. However, despite the name, this is an actual competition, similar to the _Hunger Games_. The woman is not looking for new recruiters, but she needs better trainers. She agrees to pay more than a million dollars to the trainer if they succeed. If there's anyone who is willing to help them out contact this e-mail right now. It's first come, first serve" Tom said.

However, the screen doesn't display anything.

"Tom, there's nothing on the screen" Joyce said.

"Damn it, oh well here's Ollie Williams with the Black-u Weather forecast, Ollie?" Tom asked.

"It's going to rain!" Ollie shouted quickly.

"(Sighs) why am I not surprised?" Tom asked himself.

**TV Cutaway Ends**

"Oh my God, Chris, I thought of an idea. I found a way to be rich" Meg thought.

"Meg, are you sure? I don't want to compete in the _Hunger Games._ I don't want to get my butt kicked by Jennifer Lawrence" Chris refused. (A/E _don't worry, you won't see her in my story_.)  
>"Chris, we're not going to compete, we're going to help this mysterious woman. I'll tell you want, if you go with me, you can bring Amy with us. I'll even bring Eddie with us. Deal?" Meg offered.<p>

"Deal!" Chris and Meg shook hands.

Meanwhile, inside a fancy apartment far from the Griffins, we see two siblings: one is wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, gray vest, blue shorts, white socks, and red sneakers. He has a little sister, who wears a pink t-shit with a little heart and little blue flower next to each other, lavender and magenta wristbands, light blue tights, pink skirt, and pink and red converse with white lace socks. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they are Eddie and Amy Walker from _Family Guy: OC Universe_. Eddie was in his room, typing on a computer while Amy sat next to him.

"Big brother, should we watch _Frozen _and this time recite the songs we sang?" Amy asked.

"I got a better idea, how would you like to go traveling with me, Meg, and Chris?" Eddie asked back. "I got an e-mail from Meg and she said something that she needed us to help some woman compete in this competition called the_ Murder Games_, where she said that it's a rip-off of_ Hunger Games_. She invited the two of us to go to Langley Falls, Virginia. What do you say, sis?"

"I don't want to compete in the Murder Games, it's too risky! I'm too young to die!" Amy refused.

"Don't worry little sister. Meg said that we're not competing and that we're only training this woman and that she agreed to pay us a lot of money if we all succeed in the trainings and that woman's team wins the competition. Meg said this woman is somewhat around her age and she has a husband, little brother, and a friend" Eddie explained. "What do you say now?"

"Count me in!" Amy agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Hayley reads something from her computer after she and her friends finished training.

"_Hi, Hayley. I am Meg Griffin. I am more that delighted to help you guys out with training for this competition you guys called the Murder Games. As long as we don't compete in it, we're okay with the idea of helping you guys out. I hope you don't mind letting me bring my brother, boyfriend, and my friend with me. Thanks!-Meg Griffin"_ Hayley reads out loud.

"Perfect! Okay it's settled. We'll pay for their flights and pick them up there and then we'll be fine" Hayley said to the rest of the family and Zoey. "Now, to send a (bleep) load of rejection letters"

The scene shifts to a laptop that reads, "_Thank you for your interest, but we are not looking for helpers at this time. Thank you and have a wonderful day!-Hayley"._ The owner of the laptop is revealed to be…Herbert from _Family Guy_.

"Oh rats!" he screamed as he shuts off his computer. "There goes my chance to see little boys!" (A/E We won't have to worry about this douche bag!)

A few days later, Meg, Eddie, Chris, and Amy are inside the plane, ready to visit Team Smith. It flies from Quahog to Langley Falls. We see an image of a map with a plane route with heads of the four characters from_ Family Guy: OC Universe _show up.

The airplane arrived at the Quahog airport. The song _Do It for Me Now_ by Angels and Airwaves played while the plane has arrived. The people getting off included Chris, Meg, Eddie, and Amy.

"Okay, where is this mysterious woman? She looks like a hippie with a green headband with a stoner husband, a nerdy little brother and his supposedly supermodel girlfriend" Meg explained.

On the opposite side, Hayley was holding a sign that reads, "**I'm Hayley, the girl you're looking for"**.

"Supermodel girlfriend? Really Steve?" Hayley asked while frowning at him.

"It's the only way to get out attention" Steve responded with a smile.

"I'll take it as a compliment" Zoey backed up with a smile.

The four friends from _Family Guy: OC Universe_ finally found Hayley, Steve, Jeff, and Zoey.

"Hi, you must be Hayley. I'm Meg" Meg introduced herself.

"I'm Chris!" Chris did the same.

"I'm Eddie!" Eddie repeated the process.

"I'm Amy!" Amy finished the introduction.

"Hi, you guys. It's so good to see you. I can't thank you guys enough for helping us out" Hayley said. "I want to introduce you guys to my husband, Jeff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys" Jeff said.

"This is my brother Steve" Hayley introduced Steve.

"What's up guys? Steve Smith is in the house" Steve added.

"Finally, his girlfriend and our good friend, Zoey" Hayley introduced Zoey last.

"Hi, ladies and gentlemen. It's an honor to meet you guys" Zoey welcomed the guests.

"It's really nice to meet you too. Can you walk us through with the training you guys need?" Meg asked as the eight people walked while carrying luggage.

"It's very simple. We need to beat these really tough teams in order to free our friend Roger from the Murder Games" Hayley explained.

"Isn't murder illegal?" Amy asked.

"Apparently, only if it is not competition-wise" Steve answered.

"Why would you guys want to compete in something like this?" Eddie questioned.

"We have to, in order to free our friend Roger. I know it's awkward to compete, but we have to do stuff we don't enjoy doing" Hayley answered.

"Oh boy, this is going to be more fun that dad when he challenged Ryu to a match" Chris said.

**Flashback**

The scene shifts to the house of the Griffins. Peter is challenging Ryu from _Street Fighter_ to a fight.

"Okay, give me what you got" Peter ordered as Ryu shoots him with his beam attack.

"HADOKEN!" Ryu shouted and Peter quickly escapes.

"Ha, ha! You miss you fool!" Peter shouted. Now watch my hadoken!" Peter shouted. "HADOKEN!" Peter actually does a similar attack. However, Ryu escapes and the hadoken attack directly hits Cleveland's house. This time, there was nobody inside, yet the bathtub falls, if it was like that bathtub gag from the show.

"Oh that's right, Cleveland took his family to go fishing" Peter said.

**Flashback Ends**

Meanwhile, all of Team Smith and the four friends from _OC Universe _have entered Jeff's van with the luggage. (A/E Jeff left his van with the Smith family before he and Hayley left to San Antonio.) Inside the can, everyone was getting adjusted to sitting inside the vehicle.

"Guys, have you noticed that Hayley's voice sounds like our friend Dylan's mom, Tracy, but younger?" Eddie wondered.

"Interesting, Eddie. I couldn't help notice that Zoey sounds like our friend Matt's little sister, Sophie, but like a teenager" Meg added.

"Don't forget that Steve sounds like our neighbor Kevin but fiercer" Chris added.

"Plus Jeff looks like our friend Zack Murdock" Amy added.

"WHO?!" Team Smith asked in unison.

(A/E Get it, Mae Whitman plays Zoey and Sophie, Rachael MacFarlane voices Hayley and Tracy, and Scott Grimes plays Steve and Kevin? (Cricket sounds) You guys are terrible! (Sigh) Just read _Family Guy: OC Universe_ from aldovas to understand. If you don't, then stop reading and go home! Okay, I'll shut up and let the rest of the story go on. Plus, I think Jeff does look like Zack Murdock.)

"Never mind, are you guys ready?" Hayley asked.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison as Jeff's van drives off.

After a while, Team Smith and the new friends arrive at some abandoned training building. There was a bunch of rooms for private training and one large fountain that still shoots out water. Luckily, there were a bunch of showers and washrooms are still in good use.

"The good news is that my dad gave us permission to let us used this place as long as we want" Hayley said. "Okay guys, we'll set up camp outside for us to sleep, since there are no beds inside this building. We'll train indoors for a couple of days and this will go by very quickly."

"Guys, I was thinking, instead of having all of us compete in the same area, why don't we spend some one-on-one time training instead. That way, nothing will get clustered" Zoey suggested.

"Good idea" Hayley said.

"I'm fine with that" Meg said.

"Who's going with whom then?" Steve asked.

"We'll…draw names" Chris thought of a suggested as he got a bucket with strips of paper with names already written. "We'll take whoever we got from this bucket and train with that person. I was going to use this bucket for puking, but I didn't, so you guys are lucky."

"Eww, Chris!" Meg complained. "Good idea, by the way! Okay, here we go. We will draw names. Chris, you want to go first?"

"Give me someone good!" Chris told himself. He picks up the name, "**Jeff**".

"Jeff, where the hell are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm right here dude" Jeff answered and he walks towards Chris. The two shook hands and shared a bro hug.

"My turn!" Amy draws "**Steve**". "Who's Steve?"

"That's me" Steve walks toward Amy and the two hug.

"My turn" Eddie draws "**Zoey"**."Zoey?"

"That's me. Hi, new buddy!" the two OCs hug.

"That means I got Hayley" Meg said as she picks up the paper that says "**Hayley**".

"All right, this is going to be fun" Hayley said as she and Meg share a hug.

"Awesome, you guys. We'll set up first, then train, and then we will have fun. Thank you guys once again for helping us" Hayley announced.

The eight friends walk out of the building and proceed to set up camp to spend the night outside after their individual training.

**That's the end of the chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I would like to say thank you aldovas for letting me borrow his characters for my fan fiction. Is this the last time we'll see them? The answer is: nope! We will see them again next week. They will be around for the time being. Read and review and see you guys and gals later! **


	5. The Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad**_** characters or **_**Family Guy**_** characters. Plus, I do not own****Eddie and Amy Walker. They are owned by aldovas. Plus I do not own a character I used in this chapter.**

The scene takes place at the abandoned training building. Team Smith and the four characters from _OC Universe _are about to have their separate trainings.

"Remember, if anything goes wrong, call us" Hayley ordered.

"Got it" everyone else said in unison.

Hayley and Meg went inside one room.

"Oh my, this is going to be fun" Hayley said.

"You betcha" Meg agreed.

Once they got inside, Meg took out swords, arrows, targets, and shields inside.

"Where should we start?" Meg asked.

Meanwhile, back in the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is helping Mockingbird aka Roger fighting.

"Perfect! My client will defeat Team Smith!" Watson reassured. "Bring in the next guest!"

The next guest reveals to be…Ralph Wiggum from _The Simpsons_.

"(Laugh) I'm in the wrong show" Ralph stupidly said. Mockingbird proceeds to use a powerful beam attack from his hands on Ralph Wiggum and he flew up away.

"AHHH" Ralph was blasted off into space. (A/E this was not my idea. The stupid boy kept following me around. So unless this was funny, be quiet!)

"That was weird" Officer Jones said as he appeared.

"Oh would you put a sock to it? I think Mockingbird is ready for the Murder Games" Deputy Watson snapped.

"Whatever you say, sir" Jones said.

Meanwhile, Hayley is practicing shooting arrows. Unfortunately, she is doing a terrible job. She keeps shooting arrows everywhere except the target.

"Hayley, you're doing it all wrong" Meg said.

"Meg, I'm doing the best I can. What else do you want me to do?" Hayley asked.

"You have to keep your eye on the target" Meg instructed.

"That's what I'm doing!" Hayley shouted.

"Please don't shout at me!" Meg snapped.

"Sorry" Hayley apologized.

"Here, let me show you" Meg took Hayley's arrow and shot the target to perfection.

"Wow Meg, how did you do that?" Hayley asked while being amazed.

"It took many years of practice, my friend. Plus, I know a trick or so" Meg explained.

"What trick?" Hayley asked.

"Imagine you're shooting at your worst enemies. Me? I imagine either my dad, Axel, Connie or even King Draggoroy" Meg explained as Hayley tries again.

"Meg, do you really hate your dad?" Hayley wondered.

"Yes and no. Yes, because he acts like an ass to me and no, because well, he's my dad" Meg answered.

Hayley teared up a bit. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me" Meg wanted to know.

"(Sigh) I share a love and hate relationship with my dad. My dad and I have total opposite political views. He supports guns and I don't. Anyways, he has done stuff that I cannot forgive him for.

"Like what?" Meg asked.

"Well, he shaved my head off because I dyed it green after I had green hair for a political event. Plus, he got me arrested for the fake IDs my brother made, even though it wasn't really my fault and I was trying to save Steve. Plus, he and Roger, who I'm trying to rescue by competing in the Murder Games, planned to get rid of Jeff by abducting him into outer space" Hayley explained.

"Wow! That's some BS right there! If my dad ever did all of that, then he would have lost a daughter!" Meg snapped. "Does your dad fart on your face sometimes?"

"No, why?" Hayley asked.

"Just asking" Meg said.

"Meg, he's also my dad, so I do love him. He got me the wish-book, which is at home and I need to guard it" Hayley said.

"That's cool. I would ask you what it does, but I'm worried that I would get you in trouble. So I will respect your property" Meg said.

"Thanks Meg" Hayley said.

"Anytime, just focus on people you really despise" Meg suggested. "Don't hate your dad because you only have one dad. I'm sure somewhere in his heart he's sorry for all the action he's done to you."

"I understand, Meg. Thanks. Let's go back to training, yes?" Hayley asked with a smile.

"Good!" Meg responded.

The song _Daylight_ by Maroon 5…

(Record scratch)

"Hey! We used that song in the last book, pen123! I understand this part is supposed to be sad, but come on now! There's no way I want to hear that lame song all over again! Can't you pick something else?!" Hayley asked while slightly breaking the fourth wall.

(A/E I love this song Hayley. I'm sure many fans love it. Besides, what other sad song would you recommend? Anyways, this is my story and what I say go…oh what the heck? I don't want to sound like a bossy author anyways. Okay Hayley, you win. Here, maybe this song is better. Sorry, I'm digging through my music collection at home.)

The song _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons plays.

"That's…better?" Hayley said as she resumed her training.

Hayley imagines the mean Stan that made her life miserable, the mean Roger who abducted the love of her life into outer space, and Deputy Watson as the targets. She launches her arrows successfully.

"That's it Hayley, well done!" Meg applauded.

"Thank you Meg. I feel much better after that talk we had" Hayley responded with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Ready to see how you do with swords?" Meg asked.

"You betcha" Hayley responded.

Meanwhile, Amy and Steve are in a separate room. They are both wearing karate outfits, with the exception is that Amy's outfit is pink and Steve's outfit is red.

"Lesson one: 'Wash on, wash off...THEN HIT YOUR ENEMY WITH NO MERCY! HI-YAAAH!" Amy sliced a training doll with a strong karate chop.

"Whoa, Amy! How did you do that?" Steve asked.

"Years of practice, my friend!" she replied with a smile.

"Not bad! How long have you been, you know, doing this stuff?" he asked.

"For a while" Amy replied.

"For a while?" Steve asked another question.

"Yup!" Amy replied with a smile.

Steve looks amazed.

"(Gulp) Okay, where do we start?" he asked.

"Where do we start? Where do we start? That's a dumb question, Steven. That's like asking if you need a bike to ride a bicycle. We start…now!" Amy shouted as she grabbed Steve's arm and does a vital throw on him.

"Oww! For a little girl, you're pretty strong!" Steve shouted.

"Who are you calling a little girl?!" Amy snapped as she continues to do martial arts skills and continues to kick Steve's butt.

"Oh my God, that hurts! Zoey doesn't kick my ass like that!" Steve complained.

"Quit whining, Steven. Do you want to win the Murder Games or not?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but…" Steve replied but was interrupted.

"You have to think physically, my friend. It doesn't matter how your opponent looks. What happens is how you're willing to fight back. Let's try again" Amy instructed as Steve got up.

Meanwhile, Chris and Jeff are in one separate room.

"Okay, Jeffrey…" Chris attempts to begin the training.

"I appreciate it if you just call me Jeff" Jeff interrupted.

"Whatever, Jeffrey" Chris snapped.

Jeff frowns at Chris.

"Fine, Christina!" Jeff shouted.

"Hey, I'm not a girl, Jeffrey!" Chris shouted back.

"I don't like being called Jeffery, Christina!" Jeff argued.

"I don't like being called a girl, Jeffrey!" Chris snaps back at Jeff.

"Oh, listen dude, let's forget about this stupid argument and start my training. It's wasting so much time" Jeff said.

"You're right, man. I'm sorry" Chris apologized.

"It's cool, dude" Jeff accepted. "How do we start?"

"That's a good question, Jeff. You see, I never done anything like this, so what do you guys normally do?" Chris asked.

"Well, I have…this!" Jeff shows Chris his poisonous hand.

"(Screams) what the hell is this?!" Chris freaked out.

"Anything my hand touches gets poisoned. I'm like a human freak!" Jeff shouted.

"That's crazy, man. How does it work? Don't use it on me, obviously!" Chris shouted as well.

"Anything you want me to kill off?" Jeff asked.

"This!" Chris showed Jeff a beetle. Jeff used his poisonous hand to touch it. The beetle turns white and explodes.

"Whoa, man! That's awesome!" Chris said.

"Give me five!" Jeff and Chris share a high five, but he used his poison hand with Chris's hand.

"Oh no, I'm poisoned. You idiot!" Chris snapped. However, he did not get poisoned or exploded.

"Hey, your power stopped working" Chris explained.

"What the hell? That's odd, when I touch my friends, they're fine but when I touch my enemies, they die. Wow! Now this is awesome!" Jeff declared.

"Yay! I discovered something cool!" Chris exclaimed.

"We both did, man!" Jeff responded.

"Oh boy, I haven't felt this excited since…pen123, can you think of any flashbacks?" Chris asked me while slightly breaking the fourth wall.

(A/E Sorry man, but I need to move on. Perhaps some other time, I'll think of one.)

Meanwhile, in a different room, Eddie and Zoey, wearing soccer uniforms (A/E don't ask!), are practicing running and dodging with soccer balls.

"Eddie, I'm glad we both love soccer, but please explain to me how soccer can help Team Smith win the Murder Games" Zoey wanted to know.

"It's simple Zoey; this ball is like a weapon. You dodge it or counter it and you're fine" Eddie explains as he kicks a ball at Zoey.

"That's neat" Zoey does a header and Eddie hits it back with his head.

"It's not really soccer, if you think about it. It's all in your mind" Eddie said.

"Tell me about it" Zoey said as she kicked the ball…and it lands on the post, thus scoring a goal.

"Well technically, you're not scoring goals in the Murder Games, but at least you got the hang of it" Eddie said with a smile.

"Thanks, Eddie" Zoey replied with a smile.

"You know Zoey, you're pretty cool. Steve is a great guy. I'm glad you guys are dating. Somehow you guys remind me of me and Meg" Eddie said.

"How so?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Meg and I are two lovebirds; just like you too…I don't know. The point is that you guys make a cute couple" Eddie tried to explain. (A/E In reality, Eddie and Zoey are OCs, while Steve and Meg are real cartoon characters. (Cricket sounds). I suck at jokes, so be quiet people. XD)

"Oh, all right" Zoey responded.

"If you need advice on how to maintain a healthy relationship, I'm your guy" Eddie said.

"Thanks, but I think Steve and I will be fine" Zoey said.

"I can't believe you love soccer. Any particular teams you like?" Eddie asked.

"Not really, I just play not watch" Zoey responded.

"Oh, okay" Eddie responded.

Back at Meg and Hayley's section, the girls are practicing sword fighting.

"Now remember, Hayley. Think about the enemies that put you through hell" Meg explained while she is combating with Hayley.

"Got it Meg" Hayley agreed. The two swords kept blocking each other.

"Okay, I think we should take a break" Meg said.

"Yeah, okay" Hayley agreed. The two girls sat down and drank some water.

"That was some training, huh?" Meg asked.

"It was, Meg. I'm glad you came over from all the way to Quahog to here" Hayley said.

"Well, we wanted to help a friend in need. Any friends of you are friends to me" Meg said with a smile.

"That's great, Meg. Tell me, how's life in Quahog?" Hayley asked.

"Pretty descent actually, I just can't deal with my dad or Connie D'Amico or King Draggoroy or Axel Everett" Meg said.

"Are they bullies? If you want, I can take care of them" Hayley said.

"That's okay, Hayley. I can take care of them with help from Eddie" Meg reassured.

"I see. Meg, how's your brother-sister relationship with Chris going?" Hayley asked another question.

"Pretty good, actually. We're not perfect, even though we bicker many times, but we care for each other a lot. Besides, we both agree to back each other up because we can't stand the way our parents run the house" Meg said.

"Cool, that's me and Steve all right. I wonder how he's doing" Hayley wondered.

Meanwhile, Steve is all beaten up and Amy is still looking normal without a scratch.

"Steve, come on. I may be a girl who loves _My Little Pony_ but get up!" Amy shouted. "I'm giving you my permission to hit me if you want to win in the Murder Games. There's going to be good looking chicks in that competition and I'm trying to help you not feel intimidated!"

"I can't!" Steve is struggling to get up.

"Pretend I'm your worst enemy. Pretend that I'm your childhood bully. Come on, Steve. I know you can do it" Amy encouraged Steve.

Steve gets up and tries to throw a punch at Amy, but she quickly moves away.

"_Pretend I'm your childhood bully"_ the same words are inside Steve's mind. He imagines Amy as either Vince Chung or Ricky Spanish or Stelio Kontos. He screams really loud and does a sacrifice throw on Amy.

"Oh my God Amy, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that. Are you all right?!" Steve freaked out.

"No Steven, that was amazing. However, don't ever apologize to your opponents. This is your chance to show the world how strong you are. Saying sorry shows weakness, Steve" Amy gets up and feels all right.

"I'm just not used to fighting girls, you know" Steve explains.

"You did well, Steve. Remember, you wash off your and then you hit your enemy with no mercy. Do you get it know?" Amy asked.

"I know so" Steve responded.

"Good, Steven. Any more moves you can do?" she asked.

"I know this!" Steve cleans his hands off and does a takedown on Amy successfully.

"Nice one, Steven" Amy responded.

"My name is Steve!" he shouted.

"You passed the test, congratulations!" she gets up, brushes off and shakes hands with Steve.

"Thank you young madam for teaching me how to fight" Steve said.

"Anytime, kiddo" Amy replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Chris actually left the training room and went outside. They went inside the woods to find snakes, bugs, and flies. They approached the creatures and with Jeff's poisonous hand, they were touched and their skin color turns white and explodes.

"Oh man, this is awesome, Jeff" Chris said.

"It is, dude" Jeff responded with a smile. "So is this my training?"

"I guess so. Just remember, you attack your enemies. The good news is that your friends will be safe, if you touch them by accident" Chris explained.

"All right, I love my talent" Jeff tried to kiss his hand, but chickens out. "Uh, yeah my hand rules!"

Meanwhile, Zoey and Eddie are now dressed in martial arts outfit, both are white except pink for Zoey and blue for Eddie. The two OCs are practicing kicking and punching.

"Turn left, turn right, turn sideways" Eddie instructed Zoey.

"Got it" Zoey responded as she grabs Eddie and throws him.

"Nice one, Zoey. You're pretty strong for a girl who's dating a nerd" Eddie said.

"Thanks!" she smiled back.

"You know Zoey, I think you guys will be fine. I can see that you have potential" he said.

"You really think so?" Zoey asked.

"I know so" Eddie replied with a grin.

"Thanks. I wonder how's everyone is doing" Zoey wondered.

"Let's go outside with everyone else, I suppose" Eddie said. "It's almost bedtime and we need to eat."

"Cool. Hey I think we met before. You sound familiar" Zoey said.

"I think I heard your voice before" Eddie said.

"What?"

"What?"

(A/E for the record, Eddie Walker is voiced by Haley Joel Osment and Zoey Wilson is voiced by Mae Whitman. The two actors were in _The Jungle Book 2_. Coincidence? (Cricket sounds) I give up!)

It was late at night. Team Smith and Meg, Chris, Eddie, and Amy were having a campfire outside. The eight friends were eating s'mores and popcorn.

"This was a great idea Hayley" Steve said.

"Thanks, little brother. I just thought it would be fun to hang out outside, you know, enjoy the great outdoors" Hayley replied.

"I'm so glad we came here. Anyone got a good camping song?" Amy asked.

"I do!" Chris said as he…took out a guitar.

"Wow Chris, you came prepared. I'm so impressed!" Meg was surprised.

"Thank you Megan. Okay guys here we go" Chris begins to play with his guitar. "It's a little something I remember singing."

(Guitar playing)

_Evil monkey holds the key. Evil monkey's gonna get me. I'm hiding underneath my sheets for fear he'll point and show his teeth. Evil, evil monkey._

(Silence)

"Uh, evil, evil monkey?" Zoey questioned. Unfortunately, the guitar strings broke.

"Oh man, sorry guys" Chris apologized.

(Applause)

"That was good, Chris" Amy kissed him on the cheek. Chris smiles back.

"Guys, I think it's time for sleep. Tomorrow will be another day" Hayley said.

"Come on you guys" Jeff agreed with his wife. Steve and Zoey put out the campfire with water. They had flashlights anyways.

"Day two tomorrow?" Hayley asked everyone.

"Yes!" everyone else responded in unison.

"All right guys sleep on this tent and girls sleep in that tent" Hayley instructed as everyone else went into their respective tents for sleeping.

"Good night, you guys" Hayley said.

"Good night ladies!" the guys said in unison.

**End of Chapter 5**

**That's it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For a special Christmas treat, I will upload a special Christmas story, aside from Mockingbird. It will be uploaded on Wednesday, so check back soon. Speaking of next week, since I will be out of state for a couple of days, I won't upload the next chapter next Monday, because I will not have a computer to access to write. Instead, what I will do is upload the next chapter this Friday, the day after Christmas. That way, I won't fall behind. My schedule is the following: December 24****th****: American Dad pen123 Christmas Special; December 26****th****: next chapter of Mockingbird; January 2****nd****: next chapter of Mockingbird; January 5****th****: next chapter of Mockingbird and the following Mondays new remaining chapters of Mockingbird. If the schedule sounds confusing or if you have any questions, please PM me. That is all. Thank you, have a wonderful merry Christmas and happy New Year's.**

**P.S. Next chapter, let's just say it will be a little…fun!**


	6. A Little Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad, Family Guy, **_**or **_**Family Guy: OC Universe **_**characters. Eddie and Amy Walker are owned by aldovas.**

It was a bright and shining morning. Team Smith plus Meg, Chris, Amy, and Eddie were taking showers and getting ready to eat breakfast. They met outside to eat.

"Good morning, everyone" Hayley announced.

"Morning!" everyone else announced in unison.

"I was thinking that today we should take a break from the training just for one day and have some fun" Hayley announced.

"Like what, sis?" Steve asked.

"I was thinking that we should all go to the beach and go swimming, since it's such a beautiful day outside" Hayley replied.

"I like that idea" Meg said.

"I'm down" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Amy cheered.

"Cool, babe" Jeff said.

"I would love to" Zoey said as well.

"Yay! We're going swimming!" Chris cheered.

"Great! We will pack up and then we're on our way!" Hayley said.

Later, as the eight friends were packing for a day at the beach, Hayley wanted to talk with the rest of the girls.

"Ladies, may I talk to you privately, please?" she asked as Amy, Meg, and Zoey.

"Yes Hayley?" Amy asked back.

"Ladies, I was thinking, later tonight, I would love to have a slumber party, just between us girls together!" Hayley announced.

"Cool! I'm in!" Zoey cheered.

"Me too!" Meg agreed.

"Hayley, I love to, but I can't" Amy rejected her invitation.

"Why not?" Hayley asked.

"Chris invited me to go to the movies later tonight, just the two of us together. He got tickets and he wants me to go with him, you know, on a date" Amy reasoned.

"That's okay. I'll tell you what, before you ladies leave, well except you Zoey, since you're part of the team for the Murder Games, we can have an all-girls day out" Hayley said.

"I can for sure make it! Thanks for understanding Hayley" Amy said with a smile.

"Anytime, Amy. Thanks for letting me know" Hayley responded with a smile.

Later, Team Smith and the four friends from OC Universe arrived at the beach. Steve, Jeff, Chris, and Eddie are wearing blue, purple, green, and red swim trunks, respectively. Hayley, Meg, Zoey, and Amy are wearing purple, yellow, red, and pink bikinis, respectively.

The boys are going swimming while the ladies are sunbathing.

"This was a great idea, Hayley. I'm even happier at the fact that nobody finds me gross when I wear a bikini" Meg said.

"Meg, you look gorgeous. Don't listen to what others say about you. Anyone that says you're ugly are ugly themselves" Zoey added.

"I agree Zoey. Hell, one time my dad wouldn't let me wear a bikini when we went out for our neighbor's pool party. Do you know what I had to wear? A granny swimsuit! It was so damn humiliating!" Hayley shouted.

"Tell me about it. My dad called me a whale once and that was embarrassing. Speaking of whales, he once pretended to be one and lost his swimsuit and was naked in front of millions of people. That was so humiliating!" Meg complained as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"Don't worry Meg. Just forget about the past and move on" Zoey cheered her up.

Meanwhile, the guys are swimming at the water in the beach. However, one person is missing.

"Guys, where's Chris?" Eddie asked.

"What is Jeff doing, chilling around over there?" Steve asked another question.

We see Jeff floating on his back in the water. However, there seems to be a shark fin swimming around him. He looks around and starts to freak out.

"Help! Some shark is going to eat me! Somebody save me!" Jeff panicked. However, the mystery shark fin is actually Chris with a fin on his back.

"(Laughs) you should have seen the look on your face, Jeff!" Chris cracked up.

"You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Just for that…" Jeff splashes Chris.

"Help! I was attacked by someone!" Chris panicked as Jeff laughed.

Meanwhile, Steve and Eddie are watching them while still being in the water.

"Hey Eddie, watch this!" Steve blows bubbles behind his face. Apparently, he's farting.

"Steve, that's disgusting! In fact, how on earth is Zoey still dating a guy like you who farts a lot?!" Eddie asked frantically.

"Hey I don't fart a lot. In fact, she farts too, you know, well only on certain occasions. It's perfectly normal for a human being to pass gas!" Steve shouted as Eddie got out of the water, but he was done blowing bubbles anyways.

Later on, the sun was going down. Everyone was packing up to go back to their training location. They finally reached to their place after a long drive back from the beach.

"Guys, we have to go. Chris and I are going to the movies. You guys are more than welcome to join us" Amy invited.

"No thanks. I think that we'll be fine here. Thanks for the invite" Steve said as he and Jeff are on the ground, looking at the stars, while Amy and Chris head off to the movies via a transportation bus.

"We'll resume training tomorrow and then after tomorrow, we have to go" Meg said.

"Sounds good, Meg. Guys, can I trust you that you will behave while us girls spend some private time together?" Hayley asked her brother and her husband and Eddie.

"Yes!" the guys answered her in unison.

"Hey, Hayley…" Meg tried to talk to her, but was cut off.

"Give me one minute, Meg. Now remember boys, this is supposed to be a girls' only moment. We do not want any interruptions unless there's a fire or a tornado or any other disasters. Do you guys understand?" Hayley asked the guys sternly.

"Yes!" they answered her in unison.

"You guys can do whatever you want outside. All we ask is some privacy. That is all. Have a goodnight, boys!" Hayley instructed as the rest of the girls went inside their tent as the guys stayed outside.

"Guys, this sucks. I wonder what the girls are going to do" Steve wondered.

"Yeah, I bet they're planning something for me for my birthday" Jeff suggested.

"I doubt it. Maybe they're giving us evaluations on how we did with our trainings and then it will be our turn" Eddie thought of another suggestion.

"Boys, don't get your hopes too high. Maybe they're talking about our relationship with our girlfriends, well your husband and wife relationship with my sis" Steve said.

"Eddie, may I talk to you privately?" Meg asked her boyfriend. Eddie followed her.

"Hi Meg, what seems to be the problem?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"Eddie, (sigh) I would like to ask you something. I know I should ask Hayley, but I need to ask you first. Edward Leonard Walker, would you like…" Meg begins to ask.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"…to come with me to the slumber party?" she asked him. Eddie's face turns bright red.

"_What?!_ _Does Meg was Hayley and Zoey to know I'm Emma? Am I going to lose two friends in day two if they found out my dirty little secret?"_ Eddie asked himself in his mind. "Uh, yeah, I would love to go" he responded to her.

"Actually, I wasn't quite invited you, Eddie. I was more leaning towards…'Emma'" she said.

The thought of Meg wanting Emma to come over for the sleepover made Eddie blush like crazy.

"Sure Meg. I, I mean, 'Emma' would love to come over to the sleepover" Eddie said.

"Thanks! It's going to be lonely if it's just three girls in the slumber party, since Amy went to the movies with my brother" Meg said.

"Sure Meg, uh let me go get my stuff" Eddie went inside his tent. Before he does so, he checked to make sure that Steve and Jeff weren't checking up on him.

"Hang on" he said. Eddie walked towards Steve and Jeff.

"Guys, Amy texted me and she wants me to go to the movies with her and Chris. I'll see you guys later!" Eddie quickly left as Steve and Jeff were looking up at the sky for shooting stars.

"Boy, Eddie looked nervous when he told us where he'll be" Steve said.

"Maybe he's missing out either the arcade or the upcoming attractions" Jeff explained.

"That makes sense. That's how I felt when Zoey and I went to go watch _The Lego Movie"_ Steve recalled.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey went to the movies to watch _The Lego Movie._ Steve was carrying two sodas while Zoey was carrying two large popcorns.

"(Sniff) what is that smell?" she asked.

"It must be the popcorn" he lied.

"Steve, are you sweating?" Zoey asked as she saw wet armpits in her boyfriend's shirt.

"Yes I was. I thought we would make it before the movie started and we did, but I wanted to play the arcade games" Steve answered.

"I promise we'll play after the movie" she kissed him on the cheek as the couple found their seats.

**Flashback Ends**

(A/E Chris Griffin, I promise to give you a flashback.)

Meanwhile, Eddie went inside a bathroom, carrying his clothes that he would wear if he were his alter-ego, Emma. He takes off his current outfit and black underwear first. (A/E we see him up to his shoulders. Then, he dons on a pair of pink bra and panties after putting on breast forms. Later, he dons on a brunette wig, purple dress with a red sash and back flats.

"I'm back!" s/he told him/herself as s/he looked in the mirror.

Before the slumber party can begin, Zoey brought chips and soda for the girls to snack on while Hayley made sure that everything was all set for the party.

"Hey Hayley, may I talk to you?" Meg asked.

"Sure Meg, what's up?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I brought a friend over to the slumber party and I was wondering if it's all right for her to join us for the slumber party" Meg requested.

"Sure, why not? What's one more?" Hayley approved with a smile.

"Thanks Hayley" Meg hugs her. Then, she leaves for a moment to find 'Emma'.

"Honey, she said yes" she told him/her as Eddie/Emma walked towards her.

"Thanks Meg" Eddie/Emma said.

"Everything will be fine, I promise" Meg told him/her.

Meanwhile, it was nighttime. The girls were having the slumber party. Meg is wearing her normal yellow pajamas. Zoey is clad in a white t-shirt and pink sweat pants. Hayley is in her regular purple pajama shirt. Eddie/Emma is wearing a pink nightgown.

"Hi, Emma. I'm Hayley. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend Zoey" Hayley introduced Eddie/Emma Zoey.

"Hi ladies. It's so nice to meet you" s/he said.

"Hi Emma. I'm so glad that you could make it. It's a shame Amy wouldn't join us for tonight" Zoey told him/her.

"_Oh thank God, what if she was here and what if I ended up seeing her in her underwear? I am 99.999% percent sure we're going to strip!" _Eddie/Emma told him/herself.

"Anytime, Zoey. It's so exciting to be here" s/he said.

"Ladies, what should we do, first?" Hayley asked.

"MAKEOVER!" all but Eddie/Emma suggested in unison as they took out a bunch of makeup materials.

"I wonder how my sister is doing" Eddie/Emma asked him/herself.

Meanwhile, Amy and Chris are sharing popcorn while watching _Big Hero 6._

"Chris, this is amazing! Thanks for the invite" Amy said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. He smiled back at her. However, someone is spying behind the couple.

"(Sniff) it smells weird in here. Hang on a sec" Amy takes out some perfume and sprays it behind them. It attacks the spy, who is revealed to be…Herbert. The old pedophile winced in pain as his eyes were covered with the perfume and it burns his eyes and he leaves the movie theater.

"Doggone it!" the old man shouted outside.

Meanwhile, the girls are covered with eyelashes and lipsticks and blushes.

"That was fun, girls. What should we do next, compare breasts?" Hayley suggested.

This made Eddie/Emma blush extremely crazy.

"Why are you all red, Emma?" Zoey asked. "Oh relax, I'm sure your breasts are the same as mine and Steve still loves me."

"Uh, the thing is that…" Meg pulled down Eddie's/Emma's dress slightly, revealing his/her pink bra, but the girls see the breasts form.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Hayley asked.

"Okay, you know what, I need to confess something. It's me, Eddie" Eddie/Emma removed his/her wig for a moment. "I enjoy being a woman sometimes. My alter-ego is Emma. I should have said something but I was afraid that you would all think of me as some freak. I'm really sorry." Eddie apologized.

Hayley and Zoey stared at him, but then laugh.

"Eddie, it's okay" Hayley said.

"You girls aren't mad, one bit?" he asked.

"No Eddie, just being you is more important than anything else. If you like to be Emma, that's fine. It would have saved us a lot of time if you told us earlier" Zoey said.

"Ladies, I invited Eddie to be like Emma so that he could join us, since it would be lonely if it's just us three alone in the slumber party. However, thanks for not being mad as us" Meg reassured.

"Meg, that's what friends are for. We're not like other people who deject people for having different personalities" Hayley said.

"So can I still join you ladies?" Eddie asked as he put on his wig back on and pulled up his dress again.

"Sure Eddie, I mean 'Emma'. We would love the company" Hayley said as she smiles.

"Thank you, Hayley. Sorry girls...I just enjoy wearing girls' clothing. You must be sick of me" Eddie/Emma apologized.

"No, it's okay! Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially to Steve or Jeff that you came to the slumber party, even though you were a guy in a girl's outfit" Zoey convinced Eddie/Emma.

"I promise! My lips are sealed" s/he exclaimed.

"Good! Hey, 'Emma'" Hayley said.

"Yes?" Eddie/Emma asked.

"(naughty smile) Are you wearing bra and panties?" Hayley asked with a smile

"Yes" s/he answered. "In fact, I'm wearing a bra, as you can see. Why do you ask?"

Then all the girls stripped off their pajamas, revealing their bras and panties. Hayley's were black, Zoey's were purple, and Meg's were yellow. That turned Eddie/Emma's face red like a tomato.

"LINGERIE PILLOW FIGHT!" the girls shouted in unison.

"You too, dear!" Meg ordered him/her.

"I wanna see you what color underwear you have on!" Zoey shouted.

"They're pink, you know. You guys just saw it" Eddie/Emma explained.

"GET HIM!" Hayley shouted as all the girls stripped Eddie/Emma's white nightdress off, revealing his/her pink bra (supported by fake boobs) and panties. They proceed to start the pillow-fight, even Eddie/Emma started enjoying it.

Unbeknown to the girls, Jeff is spying them outside of their tent.

"Steve, get over here! The girls are fighting in their skivvies!" he ordered his brother-in-law.

"I don't want to cheat on Zoey" Steve argued.

"Zoey's in her lingerie!" Jeff exclaimed.

"GIMME THOSE BINOCULARS!" Steve screamed on top of his lungs as he spied on his girlfriend in the pillow fight.

At the pillow fight, the feathers were everywhere inside.

"Girls, that was fun!" Eddie/Emma announced. S/he quickly put on his/her nightgown on.

"It was 'girlfriend'" Zoey responded as she put on her t-shirt and pajama pants.

Meg and Hayley put on their pajamas on as well.

"Ladies, that was fun" Eddie/Emma agreed as well.

"Do you ladies want to gossip about stuff?" Hayley suggested.

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

Outside, Jeff's and Steve's faces were bright red.

"That…was…amazing!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It was. We are lucky to have such gorgeous ladies" Steve told him.

Later, it was nighttime. Steve and Jeff were about to go to sleep in the men's tent in their pajamas. Before bedtime, Amy and Chris finally arrived back at the training location with the others.

"Goodnight, Amy. Thanks for coming with me to the movies" Chris kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

"Thank you Chris, for the movie" Amy replied back as Chris went inside the men's tent to go to sleep, despite the fact that he still had his normal clothes on. Meanwhile, Amy went to go check on everyone else. The guys are sleeping on the men's tent and the ladies are sleeping in their tent. Apparently, the ladies were sleeping in their lingerie, due to the fact that they were feeling hot from the weather. Amy sees "Emma" sleeping in his/her pink underwear.

"Oh my God, my sister has returned!" Amy whispered as she tried to wake her brother/sister up. S/he wakes up.

"Oh my God Amy, what are you doing here?!" Emma/Eddie asked embarrassedly as s/he put on his/her nightgown.

"Let me guess, you went to the slumber party?" Amy asked.

"(Sigh) I did. I can't help it, okay?" Eddie/Emma responded.

"It's okay, 'Emma'. Let's just say that I'm glad that you filled in for me at the slumber party Hayley threw tonight" Amy explained with a smile.

"Thanks, little sister. I guess my days as 'Emma' is over for the day. I'm going back inside the guys' tent to make sure that I wasn't missing or anything" Eddie/Emma said as s/he removed his/her wig, reverting back to his male self, despite still wearing women's clothes.

"Anytime, big brother. Well, goodnight!" Amy told him as they hug and Eddie quickly grabbed his male pajamas and went to the bathroom inside the abandoned training room to change back to his fully male self.

Meanwhile, Amy sees the rest of the girls sleeping in their underwear.

"Sorry guys. It's not going to happen today" she told the audience as she broke character as she grabbed her pajamas, went to go change, brush her teeth, and went to go to sleep with the rest of the girls in the tent.

**Cutaway**

"Boo!" someone reading this fan fiction on his laptop screamed.

**Cutaway End**

At the men's tent, Jeff and Steve woke up and were happy to see Eddie back. Chris was still sleeping.

"Eddie, where were you?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, I went with Chris and Amy to the movies" Eddie lied.

"Oh well that's too bad. You missed an exciting lingerie pillow fight" Steve told him.

"Oh well" Eddie said. "_Oh thank God neither Steve nor Jeff knows that I was Emma or the fact that I went to the slumber party. Fans, if you're reading this, I am a straight cross-dresser!"_ he told himself.

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't want to go with them" Jeff rebutted.

"I, uh, changed my mind. Besides, I wanted to make sure Amy and Chris were safe" Eddie lied again.

"Oh okay, goodnight boys!" Steve said as all the men went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope you enjoyed…**

"Hey, where's my flashback?!" Chris shouted while breaking the fourth wall as he got up angrily.

(A/E Oh all right, here's your flashback.)

**Flashback**

Chris was fighting with…Zaheer. The villain from _The Legend of Korra_ was about to take air from Chris as he was knocked to the ground, but at the last minute, he screamed super loud and Zaheer was blown away.

"Yay! I beat a hard villain! Meg owes me $20 bucks!" Chris cheered as Meg stubbornly hands her brother a $20 bill.

**Flashback End**

"Thanks man!" Chris said to me. "Goodnight, everyone!"

**End of Chapter 6, officially.**

**As I was saying, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I told you I was going to upload it today and I did. You probably wonder why I uploaded this Friday instead of the upcoming Monday. As you can see, I need to be out of state on Saturday morning and I won't get back until late Wednesday. Don't worry, I will upload the next chapter next Friday and then the following Monday and the rest on the remaining Mondays back to their regularly schedule release days. Thank you and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and enjoy the last moments of 2014. Read and review, please, for one last time in 2014!**


	7. One Last Round

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad or Family Guy. **_**I also do not own Eddie and Amy Walker as they are owned by aldovas.**

It was a bright and shining morning. Team Smith and Chris, Meg, Eddie, and Amy were washing up after they woke up. Later, the entire gang, dressed in their normal outfits, was ready for the day.

"Guys, we have a few days before we leave. May I suggest that we switch people around?" Eddie suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I think it's best if we all decide instead of assigning one person to each of us" Hayley thought of an idea.

"I like that idea, babe" Jeff agreed with his wife.

"I can work with Steve" Chris said.

"I would love to hang out with Jeff" Eddie said.

"Meg, may I work with you?" Zoey asked.

"Sure" Meg answered.

"I guess it's just us too, Hayley" Amy added.

"Great, now it's settled. The big question is what are we doing, really?" Hayley asked.

Meanwhile, in the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is watching his protégé, Mockingbird, killing more people in preparations for the Murder Games.

"That's it. Kill them all, Mockingbird. Team Smith doesn't stand a chance against you now!" Watson grinned wickedly.

Officer Jones steps in.

"Sir, how's it going with the training?" he asked.

"It's going very well, my man. Mockingbird is the best thing I have ever created since white bread" Watson replied.

"Sir, with all due to respect, you did not create white bread" Jones talked back.

"It was just an analogy, Jones. Besides, Roger doesn't like Steve or Hayley that much" Watson told him.

Inside Mockingbird's brain, the real Roger is walking around inside the jail cell.

"Oh great, how am I suppose to get out of here?" he asked himself. Believe it or not, some of the personas that Roger portrayed from past episodes are trapped as well. There was Laura Vanderbooben, Roy Rogers McFreely, etc.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Roger asked. However, they were all knocked out by the wrath of Mockingbird.

"Oh no, it looks like Hayley must save me now" the alien told himself.

Meanwhile, back at the training area, the group disbanded and left to go to their respective rooms.

"Remember what you have learned, Steven" Amy told him as she went with his sister.

"Don't worry. We are going to have lots of fun" Chris said to his girlfriend.

At Steve and Chris's room, they were warming up with stretching.

"So, uh Chris, how's your relationship with Amy?" Steve asked.

"Oh boy, I thought no one would ask me about it. Well, you see Steve, our relationship is good, but not as great as yours. I wish I could be more like you. Eddie is right. You two are like a dream couple. I wish Amy and I are like one too" Chris said.

"Chris, I think you and Amy are fine. I don't think Zoey and I are what you consider a 'dream couple'. Just be yourself and you're relationship will last forever. Trust me on this one, big guy" Steve told him.

"Oh okay, but uh do you tell poo jokes to her sometimes?" he asked him.

"Nope, sorry dude" Steve answered.

"Very well then, let's begin" Chris said. "First, you want to look at your opponent as a rival."

"Chris, everyone knows that" Steve told him.

"Oh, very well then. Now think of me as some bully who wants the money" Chris said.

"Okay but how are you going to do that?" Steve asked.

"Like this" Chris screamed super loud and blows Steve away.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?!" Steve shouted as he was blown away by Chris's scream attack.

"Focus on the mind, Steve" the fat guy told him.

"Well in that case, do it again" he ordered him as when he was about to scream, Steve quickly thought of dodging his attack with his super ultra fast running speed and jumped away from one area to another. Every time Chris tries to attack him with his screaming, Steve quickly dodges his attack.

"Good boy!" Chris complemented Steve's dodging.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Meg are training with arrows.

"Zoey, do you have any enemies that you want to hurt so badly?" Meg asked.

"(Sigh) I do, Meg. Oh God, it's coming back to me again" Zoey answered her.

"What's coming back to you again?" Meg asked.

"Well, you see…" Zoey recalled her moments.

**Flashback**

The scene takes place at a high school. There was a young Zoey walking down the halls.

"_I was thirteen years old. I wasn't like who I am today. I was just a fat, unattractive, and overweight girl in which no guys would want me in their life"_ Zoey narrates as we see her in a brown shirt and blue pants, with bad acne, braces, and short hair. She encounters a group of three kids who look at her and want to do something with her. One of them was a buff guy with bald hair wearing a white tank top, black pants, and brown hiking boots. Another was a scrawny guy with blonde hair wearing a green shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Another was a hot girl with long blonde hair wearing a pink tube top, short jean skirt, and black heels.

"_A lot of people made fun of me, but the ones that picked on me the most were these three bullies"_ Zoey narrated as the three mean teens tripped Zoey to the floor and the buff guy gives Zoey a black eye. Plus, the scrawny guy kicks her butt with his foot. The bullying ends with the girl spraying perfume all over there. The three laugh at her.

**Flashback Ends**

Back at the training site, Zoey and Meg continue with their conversation.

"It was so embarrassing. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted justice against them" Zoey said while tears slowly streamed down her face.

"What did you do then?" Meg asked.

"I kind of snitched on them, told the principal, and they were expelled from school for nonstop bullying. Even though I'm glad they're gone, but I can't ever forget the day I was hurt so badly" Zoey responded.

"Zoey, I am so sorry. You were so brave to talk about this. You know, you're pretty brave after all. It takes a lot of courage to talk about it. Since we're here, think about them and shoot them so than the painful memories would go away" Meg told her.

"Thanks for listening, Meg. You are such a great friend" the girls embrace each other.

"Shall we continue training?" Meg asked.

"Absolutely!" Zoey shouted enthusiastically as she continues with her arrow shooting. Despite the drama she recalled, Zoey has done an amazing job with her arrow skills.

"Next, we should focus on the swords" Meg suggested.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Amy, clad in karate outfits, are practicing kicking and blocking.

"Amy, how is this going to help us win the Murder Games?" Hayley asked.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend" Amy responded. "Besides, the purpose of this is to show your ability to avoid damage from your opponents" she explained.

"I can see that" Hayley added as she was flipped upside down by Amy, but she flips her back.

"Wow, Hayley that was really good" Amy complimented.

"Thanks! So Amy, how's life with you and your brother?" Hayley asked.

"You see Hayley, Eddie and I have gotten along very well" Amy told her.

"That's great. Do you guys sometimes fight?" Hayley asked another question.

"(Sigh) yes we do" Amy admitted. "Eddie complains that I act like a child sometimes, but really he acts like one most of the time. However, he's still my brother. Heck, I even convinced him to be disguised as a girl."

"So wait, the idea of 'Emma' was yours? I thought it was Meg" Hayley was surprised.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before I left with Chris to the movies. Long story short, I made Eddie a girl to a local fashion show, but now he has an obsession of being a girl" Amy explained quickly.

"(Laughs) that's genius, Amy. Want me to tell you a secret?" Hayley whispered something into Amy's ear.

"No way! One day, they should hang out" Amy said with a smile.

"I would like to see that" Hayley agreed. "Shall we continue to train?" she asked her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Amy responded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Eddie was practicing arrow shooting as well.

"Eddie, how are you so good at this?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, Meg taught me how to shoot. It wasn't easy to begin with, but it doesn't look bad when you think about it" Eddie responded.

"Are you and Meg dating?" Jeff asked.

"We are, as a matter of fact. How about you? Are you single?" Eddie asked.

"No way dude, I'm with Hayley" Jeff said.

"Oh really, how long have you been together?" Eddie asked.

"More than 3 years I would say. We're married, you know" Jeff responded.

"Wait, you guys are married? Aren't you a bit too young to be married?" Eddie asked surprisingly.

"Edward, I'm almost 25 and Hayley will turn 22 soon. We aren't too young" Jeff said.

"(Gulps) oh boy, this is awkward" Eddie was shocked.

"Why do you ask?" Jeff wondered.

"I did not think we would be working with 20 year-olds. I honestly thought you and Hayley were the same age as me, Meg, and everyone else" Eddie confessed.

"Don't worry dude. Any friend of Hayley is a friend of mine" Jeff told him with a smile.

"That's great Jeff" Eddie said with a small grin.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If something goes wrong, I can always call your parents and I can take full responsibility. Don't worry Eddie" Jeff cheered him up.

"Thanks dude" Eddie smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Steve and Chris were…reading comic books instead of training.

"Oh man, Iron Man is kicking Spider-Man's ass! This is awesome!" Chris shouted.

"Chris, we have been reading for over an hour. Maybe it's time that we should go back to training" Steve suggested.

"Steve, you said that if I let you kick my ass, I would decide on a fun activity. I thought you love reading comic books" Chris rebutted.

"(Sigh) you're right, big guy" Steve gave in as he continues to flip another page in his comic book.

"_Kids, I know you're inside in your little rooms. I need you all to come out and meet up on the first floor!"_ a voice shouted inside the training room.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. It must be my dad. Let's go Chris" Steve ordered as the boys left the training room. Hayley, Amy, Zoey, Meg, Jeff, and Eddie followed them as well. The eight friends met up on the entrance of the training room. The mysterious person was…Stan Smith.

"Hello boys and girls" Stan said. "You are probably wondering why I called you here. Unfortunately, your four new buddies will need to leave in two days. This is just a friendly reminder. That's all. You kids have fun now. Anyone want pizza tomorrow?" Stan announced as he left.

"Well, that was awkward" Hayley said.

"Yeah, we're sorry but there isn't much time left you guys. We need to go back to Quahog soon. Let's make the last remaining days the most fun we ever had" Meg said.

"Oh no, I don't want to go back. I haven't been this sad since my pet roach died" Chris recalled.

**Flashback**

Chris is in his room, crying that his pet, which was a dirty cockroach, was killed as he tried to feed him sugar.

"(Crying) I'm pretty sure you will wake up, Cocky. I know you'll want to eat soon. You're not hungry. You're probably sleeping. You must be exhausted all day" Chris is pouring sugar all over the roach's body as he is blubbering.

**Flashback Ends**

"(Sigh) I honestly can't believe the time has passed by really fast. It's like we just got to know each other and we have been much closer than ever before" Eddie added.

"You're right big brother. Besides, what should we do for fun on our last day?" Amy asked.

"Well, let's finish up some training and tonight we should think of something fun" Hayley added.

"You're right, Hayley. Besides, I say tomorrow we do two more partner training switches for one hour and then have fun one last time" Meg assured.

The next day, Steve is working with Meg by practicing kick-boxing, Jeff is with Amy practicing boxing, Zoey is with Chris practicing self-defense, and Hayley is with Eddie practicing sword fighting. Later, the final pairing is Steve with Eddie, Jeff with Meg, Zoey with Amy, and Hayley with Chris. They are practicing intense battling. All of this is done to the song _Story of My Life_ by One Direction. (A/E I usually am not a huge fan of them, but this song isn't so bad, so please every person has a right to enjoy a certain song.)

Later, in the afternoon, everyone is outside, thinking on what they should do on the last day.

"Ladies, we still need to have a girl's day out" Amy recalled.

"We can do that" Hayley agreed.

"Guys, why don't we say we have a guy's day out as well?" Steve asked the men.

"Okay then it's settled. We'll meet up here tonight and then tomorrow, it's over" Hayley said as the guys and girls went on their fun adventures.

Hayley, Zoey, Amy, and Meg went to the mall. They went dress shopping, lingerie shopping, shoe shopping, and ate frozen yogurt. Afterwards, then went to a spa to get pampered. All of this was done by the song _We R Who We R_ by Ke$ha.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were…playing video games in Steve's room. All of them were playing _Call of Duty_.

"I wonder how the rest of the girls are doing" Steve wondered.

"Steve, forget about them. Focus on this game" Jeff said as the guys continue to shoot each other in the video game.

It was late at night; Hayley, Steve, Jeff, Zoey, Chris, Meg, Eddie, and Amy were outside on the campfire, eating pizza as Stan has remembered ordering it.

"Guys, I just want to say how much fun we had from the past couple of days" Hayley said.

"Me too, Hayley" Meg agreed. "By the way, it was awesome how you turned green like this!" she snaps her finger and Hayley's body is green.

"Cool! Green, normal, green, normal, green, normal…" Chris jokingly plays around with Hayley's color transformation.

"Chris, knock it out!" Meg snaps.

"Yes, sis" Chris stopped.

"Hey, please be careful with the finger snapping! I really appreciate that, thank you very much" Hayley said. "Anyways, thanks to you four guys, I think that we are closer than ever before and that we, Team Smith, are ready for the Murder Games!"

"Yay, our work here is done!" Amy cheered.

"I'm glad to hear it. So, since our training sessions, have you thought of who you want to be known as?" Eddie asked.

"I thought you never asked" Jeff said.

"That's a very good question. I think each of us should come up with a name" Zoey added. "Will you excuse us?" she asked when she, Hayley, Steve, and Jeff had a private meeting away from the campfire.

"Guys, are you sure we're ready to present our superhero alter-egos?" Zoey asked.

"Yes Zoey, we trained for such a long time that it's only fair that they know who we are" Hayley answered.

"Come on Zoey, it won't be ridiculous. Besides, we got help with our costumes during the private trainings" Steve told his girlfriend.

**Flashback**

Each member of Team Smith was working with someone from _OC Universe_, designing costumes for their superhero names. Most tried on different designs, but were rejected. This was done by some superhero music.

**Flashback Ends**

"I guess so" Zoey said as the team went back.

"I think we're ready to present our superhero names" Hayley said. "Places, Team Smith!" Team Smith got up and left, where they went to get changed. Later, they appear in their superhero costumes.

"I am Glamora!" Hayley announced. Her appearance (skin, body, hair, etc.) is all green. Her costume is similar to Gamora from _Guardians of the Galaxy_, but it's all green. Plus, she still has her headband. Her weapon is a stone sword.

"I'm Super Karate Kid!" Steve announced. His outfit is a black ninja costume with a green thin headband on his forehead, mask that covers his mouth only, and carries shurikens.

"I'm Toxic Touch!" Jeff shouted. His outfit is a green leafy costume and a green mask, similar to Tuxedo Mask from _Sailor Moon_. He also wears purple gloves, in which whoever he touches gets poisoned. Also, anyone who touches him gets poisoned as well. Poisons include swollen body parts and ongoing blisters from physical contact

"I'm Black Saxton!" Zoey shouted. Her outfit is similar to Black Widow; however, her weapon is a pistol sword.

"Wow, I think they're ready!" Meg exclaimed as she, Chris, Amy, and Eddie cheered. Eddie whistled with his fingers. Team Smith smiles.

The next day, all the eight friends were at the airport. The airplane has arrived at the airport, ready to pick up passengers.

"Well, I guess that's it then" Hayley said sadly as the four friends from _OC Universe_ were leaving with their luggage.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for having us here. It was an honor working with you guys" Meg said.

"Yes, thank you for having us here in Virginia. Words can't describe how amazing you helped us with our training. Don't worry, we'll win this and send you some of the money to you guys" Zoey said.

"I like that very much" Eddie said with a smile. Everyone all shared one final group hug and Meg, Chris, Eddie, and Amy went inside the plane and said goodbye to Team Smith.

"Will we ever see them again sis?" Steve asked.

"One day, little brother" Hayley responded with a smile.

Later, Meg, Chris, Amy, and Eddie were inside the plane.

"Will we ever see them again, Meg?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we will, little brother. I am very sure!" Meg looked as us with a smile and blinks.

**End of Chapter 7**

**There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I told you that I was going to upload it on Friday and I did. The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday and it will remain on Mondays, unless otherwise something pops up. Thank you for being patient. I apologize for the delay. I have been incredibly busy from the past couple of days, especially with my trip, but I'm back. Also, I would like to give a huge shout out and say thank you aldovas for letting me borrow his characters. If it weren't for him, this story wouldn't have gone farther. Check back on Monday for a new chapter. Read and review, and welcome to 2015!**


	8. (Not) Ready, Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad**_** characters, except for my OC Zoey Wilson. **

At a far away land, there was Deputy Watson, Officer Jones, and Mockingbird. The three evil men are at an abandoned field, where Mockingbird is continuing to hurt innocent people that Watson brought him. The evil persona of Roger uses his beam attack and it instantly kills them.

"There is no way Team Smith will defeat Mockingbird at all! Their superpowers, if they have any, won't stop him now!" Deputy Watson exclaimed.

"Sir, you said that more than a million times. Why don't you give him someone stronger and harder to beat?" Officer Jones asked.

"You know what, you're right. Mockingbird needs someone his own level. All right, bring him in!" Deputy Watson ordered as Mockingbird was about to face…a giant green radioactive lizard. It was 10 feet tall. The creature uses its flamethrower attack on Mockingbird, but he was not scratched at all. Instead, he escaped and uses his beam attacks on the lizard, thus instantly killing it.

"Oh come on Jones, you couldn't give him someone much difficult?" Watson asked.

"Sir, this was the only big guy I could find. Besides, I think Mockingbird is done with all this training. You know, too much of a good thing isn't a good thing" Jones said.

"(Sigh) I guess you're right. Very well then, Mockingbird, you can rest, my boy" Watson instructed as Mockingbird sat down.

Inside his brain, Roger is trying to wake up his personas while still being inside a jail cell.

"Guys, you have to wake up. If you don't, the CIA will know I exist. You have to wake up. Wait, I got it!" Roger proceeds to slap Roy Rogers McFreely very hard on the chest to wake it up, but it was no use.

"No! I thought it worked on everyone! Hayley, where the hell are you?!" Roger shouted as the camera pans to Mockingbird being fed by Officer Jones after a day of training.

Meanwhile, the next scene takes place at the Smith household. Steve, Hayley, and Jeff were sitting with Stan, Francine, and Klaus at the dinner table.

"So kids, how was your multiple days of training with your new buddies?" Stan asked.

"It went pretty well, dad. I feel that we're ready" Hayley responded.

"You see Mr. S, without new friends, we would have been dead in round one. No offense to anyone" Jeff added.

"Dad, have we told you that..." Steve was about to say something but Hayley put her hand in his mouth.

"Hayley, what was that all about?" Francine asked.

"Steve was about to say...what your surprise present for your birthday with be Dad or else it wouldn't be a surprise" Hayley lied.

"Oh my God, I want to guess. I don't want a hat" Stan got excited.

"Stan, don't get too excited" Klaus said.

"Guys, will you excuse us for a sec?" Hayley asked to be excused while taking Steve and they went to the living room.

"Hayley, what seems to be the problem?" Steve asked his sister.

"Steve, I don't want anybody knowing our superheroes alter-egos right now" Hayley said.

"Sis, you know the Murder Games will be live on TV, isn't it?" he asked.

"I know, but I'm worried that Dad will think of us as some weirdos in a competition" she told him.

"Sis, we're going to be fine. I know that the training was intense, but we should be fine" he said.

"Steve, let's be honest. I'm scared!" Hayley confessed.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" Steve asked

"What if we wasted their time, coming from all the way from Rhode Island to here in Virginia to train us and we haven't paid any attention at all? To be honest, I just nodded to everything they said" Hayley revealed.

"Hayley, I'm sure we paid close attention. If Amy never kicked my ass really hard, then that means that we weren't ready at all. I'm glad she did because it shows that I needed to fight back. Otherwise, we're doomed. How about this? Once everyone went to sleep, we'll train. It's just a little brother-sister activity just the two of us together" Steve suggested.

"Can we do it in our superhero alter-egos?" Hayley asked.

"I don't see why not" Steve approved.

"Thanks, little brother" Hayley hugs Steve.

"Babe, your food is getting cold" Jeff said to his wife.

"In a minute, Jeff" Hayley responded.

Later, it was 1 A.M. at night. Everyone was sleeping comfortably in their beds. However, Hayley is still wearing her normal outfit while Steve is sleeping in his bed with his pajamas on. Hayley went to his room quietly and knocks on his bedroom door.

(Knocks)

"Hey buddy; it's time to get up" Hayley told him. However, Steve is sleeping real tightly. She walks into his room.

"Steve, you promise we train so get up" Hayley told him. Steve finally woke up.

"Hayley, I was having this dream where Zoey and I went to the Bahamas on our honeymoon and now I don't know what happens next" Steve explained while he put on his glasses.

"Yeah right, now come on, we have to start training soon" Hayley ordered as the Smith siblings left Steve's room.

Later, Hayley and Steve arrived at a park in Hayley's car. They park it at the parking lot and got out, dressed in their superhero costumes.

"Hayley, are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked. "Don't get me wrong, but I do love superheroes."

"I am not Hayley. I am Glamora. You're Super Karate Kid, remember?" Hayley recalls.

"Yes Glamora, I understand" Steve said.

"Good, now we have a few hours here so let's make the best of this training between the two of us" Hayley instructed.

"Wait, who's leading, you or me?" Steve asked.

"We'll take turns" Hayley responded. "Okay, so what we're going to do is we're going to do something called a mock battle."

"A what battle?" Steve asked.

"A mock battle, Steve. Anyways, pretend that this field is the Murder Games right now. We are going to battle each other" Hayley instructed.

"Sis, I don't want to hurt you" Steve refused.

"Steve, pretend that I'm a villain. Besides, if any of us gets hurt, we'll restore each other's health with the book I got" Hayley said as she held up her wish book.

"Sis, I thought it was missing" Steve said.

"No it wasn't. People want it so badly, but I know how to take care of it. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Hayley grinned evilly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean bring it!" Steve shouted as the two siblings were about to fight.

"Sword struck!" Hayley shouted with her stone sword, attacking Steve. However, he escapes extremely fast.

"Oh come on, you know you're better than this" Steve jumps from one place to another within seconds. He was so quick that it made Hayley dizzy.

"Oh my God, slow down Steve!" Hayley shouted as Steve uses his ultra speed running to avoid getting attack. This time, Hayley takes out her bow and arrows and proceeds to hit Steve multiple times. However, they miss as Steve continues to dodge her attacks.

"How is my little brother that fast?!" she asked herself.

"All right, Hayley I love you, but how about a blood bath?" Steve takes out toothpicks and proceeds to throw them at his sister. Unfortunately, the stone sword slashes out his toothpicks, thus no bleeding ability took place.

"Damn it! No one has able to stop my bloody toothpicks! How did she do that?" Steve asked himself. The two siblings proceed to do some punching and kicking, but they kept blocking each other's attacks.

"_Come on Hayley, remember what Meg told you"_ Hayley thought to herself in her mind as she tried to attack Steve but he keeps defending himself really well.

"_Looks are deceiving, Steve. Remember what Amy taught you"_ Steve told himself in his mind as he was trying to attack Hayley, but her defense is really high.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Steve does a takedown on his sister, the same move he did to Amy, but she did not get hurt as she rolled backwards and got up perfectly fine.

"_Damn it, Amy was taken down but why Hayley isn't_?" Steve asked himself as he tried to do a sacrifice throw on Hayley, but she does not get hurt at all. So far, none of the Smith siblings have received a little scratch.

"Sword struck!" Hayley uses her stone sword to attack Steve, but he dodges it in the neck of time and uses his left foot to drop his sister to the ground.

"I didn't want to do this, but this is what the Murder Games is all about" Steve said as he continues to avoid his sister's attacks. However, Hayley grabbed Steve and threw him to the ground. Luckily, Steve counters her attack by doing a cartwheel and he avoids damage. He tries the toothpicks attack again, but Hayley's sword is preventing him from attacking.

(Buzzer)

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Time's over, little brother" Hayley explained as she finds a clock and stops the buzzing. The two siblings stop training and went to sit down on the grass and drank some water.

"Wow, for a little guy, you did pretty well" she told him with a smile.

"Thanks sis. Sorry if I tried to attack you" Steve apologized.

"Steve, don't worry about it. I told you, if things went wrong, the wish book would have cured us. Besides, remember what Amy told you about saying sorry? She said that apologizing showed weakness to your opponent" Hayley comforted him.

"You're right, sis. I got to say, you did pretty well with blocking attacks" Steve complimented.

"Thanks, little brother. I'm amazed by how fast you can dodge attacks. Maybe the training did pay off after all" she said.

"I know right" he agreed with her.

"Steve, I do have one question: how do you protect your glasses?" Hayley asked.

"You mean this?" Steve took off his glasses temporarily to show his sister a chain that holds his glasses behind his head so that it doesn't fall.

"(Laughs) you are such a dork, but I still love you!" Hayley shouted with a smile.

"I love you too, big sis!" Steve smiles back at her.

(Dogs barking)

"What's that?" Hayley asked.

"Come on sis, we better get out of here" Steve told her as the Smith siblings ran away quickly to Hayley's car and they drove off. The mysterious person is revealed to be…Hans Moleman, who was being dragged by a bunch of dogs pulling him while he is tied to a rope and they dragged him.

"Oh dear, the show is over and a bunch of doggies are hurting my back!" Moleman complained as he fell to the ground as dogs continued to run while dragging the old man.

The next day, the entire Smith family, including Jeff and minus Roger, are sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. However, Steve and Hayley looked very tired.

"Kids, you look awfully tired. What's wrong?" Stan asked his children.

"Dad, we're fine. We always looked like this every morning, right Steve?" Hayley asked her brother.

"Huh?" Steve responded in a sleepy tone.

"Steve and Hayley, did you stay up all night? You know that I don't like you kids staying up and not getting enough sleep" Francine told her kids.

"Oh Francine, they're over 18, not 8" Klaus protested.

"Klaus, they're my kids, not yours!" Francine snapped.

"Well I tried" Klaus shrugged.

"(Sigh) Steve and I had a private training session for the Murder Games last night. Everything went well but we didn't want anyone to see us. There, are you guys happy now?" Hayley confessed.

"Honey, I'm glad you guys are spending time together, but I would appreciate it if you guys not sacrifice sleep along the way" Francine told his daughter.

"Mom, we can't let anyone notice us. What else can we do?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley's right, Francine. Let these kids train on their own whenever they want to. If it is what it's going to take to get our friend Roger back, then it is how it will be" Stan argued to his wife.

"Stan, I don't know…" Francine said but was interrupted by her husband.

"I know what they're doing. Trust them" Stan responded.

"Guys, we got everything under control. Besides, we have the wish book if things go wrong" Hayley told her parents.

"Babe, I'm very surprised that you didn't invite me over last night. I wouldn't mind waking up early to train" Jeff told his wife.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but this was a special brother-sister time. You understand, don't you?" Hayley asked her husband.

"Tell you what, let's do what you did with Steve last night and all is forgiven" Jeff suggested.

"(Sigh) okay Jeff, you win" Hayley surrendered.

Later that night, Hayley and Jeff arrived at the same park that the Smith siblings were in yesterday.

"Babe, what did you do last night?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, we pretended that we were opponents and we 'fought'" Hayley explained.

"Did you actually hit each other?" Jeff asked another question.

"Not necessarily" she answered.

"What do you mean 'not necessarily'?" he asked yet another question.

"Jeff, I can't actually hurt you. You're my husband. Steve and I were having a 'mock battle'" Hayley explained.

"Babe, come on. I want to join in the fun too you know. I'll tell you what, show me how you battle and I'll stop complaining. Deal?" Jeff suggested.

"(Sigh) if it means you will stop asking me questions every ten seconds, then yes, it's a deal" Hayley gave in and the couple posed for a mock battle. Later they started to kick and punch each other, but they blocked each other.

"Wait, time out babe! Did you or Steve bleed while practicing?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, do you remember this?" Hayley asked while holding her wish book.

"So?" he asked.

"If anything goes wrong, I have this book to restore our health" she responded.

"Oh, you are one smart foxy lady! Think fast!" Jeff shouted as she does a roundhouse kick to his wife, but she dodges and picks up Jeff and knocks him down the ground.

"What gives, babe?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, we're practicing, remember?" Hayley recalled.

"Oh that's right, I forgot" Jeff remembered as he spun around with his foot and tried to kick Hayley, but her fast thinking avoided damage.

"_Hayley's that strong, huh? Don't worry; I got this up my hand. Hand, that's it! Jeffrey Fischer, you are a genius!"_ Jeff told himself as he summons his poisonous hand and attempts to use it to attack his wife, but Hayley freaks out.

"Jeff, what are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Babe, you said that it was okay to attack" he told her.

"Are you trying to poison your wife?!" she shouted angrily.

"Babe, calm down. You wanted a mock battle and now you're whining?! What kind of wife are you?!" he complained as well. "Fine, my poison hand is gone." Jeff transforms his poison hand back to normal and wanted to shake his wife's hand. However, Hayley took his hand and spun Jeff around and threw him to the ground.

"(Laughs) you fell for it, nice try Jeffrey!" Hayley laughed.

"You stupid bit…you're lucky we're married!" Jeff shouted as he speared his wife to the ground.

(Buzzer)

"Time's over!" Hayley said as she turned off the alarm.

"Ouch, my body hurts!" Jeff complained.

"Watch this!" Hayley writes something on her wish book and Jeff's pain disappears.

"Babe, have I told you I love you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes you did, about a billion times" Hayley responded with a seductive tone.

The couple proceeds to make out on the grass.

(Dogs barking)

"Babe, let's get out of here!" Jeff instructed as the couple drove away from the park. This time, it was a guy running with his pet dogs. (A/E don't ask!)

Moments later, the couple returned to the Smith household. They are in Hayley's room, getting ready to hit the hay.

"Jeff, are you sure we're ready for the Murder Games?" Hayley asked.

"Babe, I'm sure we are. Come on, what do you see we do it…before we leave home?" Jeff asked seductively.

"I thought you never asked" Hayley responded with a naughty smile and the couple fall on Hayley's bed, kissing each other passionately. Later, the couple is lying on the bed, naked yet covered with blankets and their clothes are on the floor.

"Jeff, that was amazing. I don't remember the last time we made out in this room" Hayley said.

"Yes it was, babe. I'm so glad we did it. It's a good thing too. Next week, we have to leave to New Zealand for the Murder Games" Jeff explained to his wife.

"Thank you babe, but it's time to go to sleep, yes?" Hayley asked.

"Goodnight, my love" Jeff gives her a goodnight kiss and the couple fall asleep. Moments later, Hayley couldn't sleep. She quietly wakes up, puts on her black strapless bra and matching boy shorts underwear and looks at the sky outside of her bedroom.

"_I think we'll be fine. It won't be long now before we save Roger_" Hayley said while smiling and looking up at the sky.

Outside, Deputy Watson is setting up the field for the Murder Games at New Zealand.

"It won't be long now, Team Smith. The clock is ticking!" Deputy Watson laughs evilly as he leaves and we see a grandfather clock ticking really fast.

**The End…oh wait there's more.**

The next day, Hayley woke up. She gets out of bed while still clad in only her black bra and matching panties. She goes to the bathroom and starts to throw up on the toilet.

Jeff wakes up and walks towards the bathroom. He puts on his blue jeans in the process.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I don't know" Hayley responded.

**To Be Continued…**

**Oh my God, what do you think happened to Hayley?! You don't think…I hate to say this, but wait for next week's chapter! Well, that's it for this chapter. Unfortunately, Zoey was unable to show up in this chapter due to an unexpected illness during the events of this chapter took place, but rest assure you, she'll be back next week. Welcome to 2015, ladies and gentlemen! After chapter 10, I will post a new survey on my profile page. Check it out until then. Read and review, and see you next time.**


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad **_**characters except for my OC, Zoey Wilson.**

_Previously on "Mockingbird"…_

_"Guys, will you excuse us for a sec?" Hayley asked to be excused while taking Steve and they went to the living room._

_"Hayley, what seems to be the problem?" Steve asked his sister._

_"Steve, I don't want anybody knowing our superheroes alter-egos right now" Hayley said._

_"Sis, you know the Murder Games will be live on TV, isn't it?" he asked._

…

_Later, Hayley and Steve arrived at a park in Hayley's car. They park it at the parking lot and got out, dressed in their superhero costumes._

"_Hayley, are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked. "Don't get me wrong, but I do love superheroes."_

"_I am not Hayley. I am Glamora. You're Super Karate Kid, remember?" Hayley recalls._

"_Yes Glamora, I understand" Steve said._

…

_The next day, Hayley woke up. She gets out of bed while still clad in only her black bra and matching panties. She goes to the bathroom and starts to throw up on the toilet._

_Jeff wakes up and walks towards the bathroom. He puts on his blue jeans in the process._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked. _

"_Jeff, I don't know" Hayley responded._

…

_Presenting on "Mockingbird"…_

The scene shifts to Zoey's house, where it shifts to her room. She is in her bed, looking up at the walls. Apparently, she does not look happy, plus she does not look tired at all. Also, she seems to be cured from her illness as well.

"_I'm finally okay after my cold. I'm happy both my mother and father still recognize that I'm still their daughter. I'm starting to worry that I'm not really a Wilson. I am a Wilson. Mom told me the story of the day I was born. It was embarrassing but at least I'm here today, so that's good, I guess"_ Zoey thought to herself.

**Flashback**

It was the year 1996. We see a young Caucasian man with long blonde hair, glasses, black casual shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He sees an attractive girl, who looked like in her early 20s. She was a Caucasian woman, clad in a short floral dress, red heels, sunglasses, and a purple scarf around her neck. Apparently, they were both going inside a café, but they were both going inside the same time.

"Excuse me, I should be a gentleman. Ladies first" the man told the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to look greedy, please feel free" the woman told him back. However, they got inside and trip on the carpet at the same time.

"I'm deeply sorry. I'm deeply sorry that I never got to know you. My name is Michael, Michael Wilson" the man introduced himself.

"Kat, Kat Allison" the woman replied as the two shook hands. They also smiled at each other.

Later, they went to find a table to sit together and have a chat.

"I think I may have recognized you" Michael said.

"You do look familiar. Wait a minute; are you that nerd that is often talking about politics and crime in high school?" Kat asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am" he answered. "Are you referring to Joe Smith High School, because that's where I went to?"

"Exactly, I notice you and I was like, this guy looks familiar. Anyways, you're pretty good. I remember that one time you found out that bully named Tim who put dog urine in the school soup and you investigated and reported and got him expelled. That was classic!" Kat exaggerated.

"Why thank you, Kat. It's so nice of people to recognize me for my hard work. Anyways, girls think of me as a loser with glasses. I just wish a girl would love me for who I am" Michael said.

"Today is your lucky day, my friend" Kat responded with a kiss on the lips. Michael responded by kissing her back. The two instantly became a couple. We see them going on dates, such as going to the park, eating out, helping out the poor, visiting each other's parents, etc. This was done to some classic romantic music.

**One Year Later…**

It was the year 1997. Michael and Kat were about to tie the knot. There was a huge wedding going on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest instructed as the happily married couple kissed. Everyone cheered for them. Several weeks later, they were rebuilding their new home. The house they bought was extremely terrible. Luckily, they knew how to repair homes and it took them a couple of hours to fix everything. From painting the walls to fixing the walls, the happily married couple settled in to their new home. Days later, they decided to do some work on their computers.

"Honey, it's so hot in here" Kat said.

"Babe, let's turn on the air conditioner" Michael responded. He turns on the air conditioner, but it breaks quickly.

"Now what?" Kat asked.

"I guess we'll have to work in our… (Blinks)" Michael blinked suggestively.

"You better behave young man!" Kat shouted as she removed her green dress, revealing her black bra and panties with pink lines.

"You betcha!" Michael undresses, revealing his blue boxers. Before he goes back to his work, he starts making out with his wife passionately. (A/E this is supposed to be a teen-friendly story, so I won't get too much into detail and show you the next scene.)

Nine months later, a visibly pregnant Kat was visiting a sonographer.

"The baby looks healthy. I don't see any medical problems in the near future. Would you like to tell you the gender?" the sonographer asked.

"No thanks; I would like to be a surprise. Also, my husband said that we're going to Munich tomorrow, so I'd figure it would be okay to come here before we go" Kat answered.

"Mrs. Wilson, I honestly don't think that's a good idea. You're nine months pregnant. It's not safe for you to travel, especially in Europe. I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell your husband to cancel that trip" the sonographer ordered.

"I guess you're right" Kat responded with a sad sigh.

Later, she goes back home to her husband.

"Michael, are you sure you want to go to Munich? What if the baby is born during the trip? Kat asked.

"Honey, everything is going to be all right. Don't forget that I'm a lawyer, remember? Besides, if the baby is born, I know exactly what to do, in terms of immigration and what not" Michael responded.

The next day, Michael and Kat Wilson arrived to Munich. They visited the Englischer Garten, Munich Residenz, Deutsches Museum, and Neuschwanstein Castle. Afterwards, they visited the New Town Hall. However, Kat had a minor accident.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Michael, I think my water broke. We need to get out of here, fast!" Kat ordered as the couple ran quickly.

They went inside a hotel to get some sleep later that night.

"Michael, I think we should find a hospital. The baby is going to be born soon!" Kat demanded.

"Don't worry, dear. I know what to do" Michael told her.

"Oh God, I have to go!" Kat gets out of bed really fast.

Hours later, Michael is reading in his bed.

"Kat is taking a while. I better check what's wrong with her" he gets out of bed and puts on a bathrobe. He goes inside the ladies' room, only to find that Kat is going into labor on the bathroom floor. (A/E We don't see anything graphic, so relax people.)

(Screaming)

(Baby cries)

It turns out that a newborn baby was born in a bathroom in Munich. One of the hotel maids was helping Kat deliver the baby and cleaning up afterwards.

"Oh my God, the baby is here!" Michael shouted.

"Isn't she beautiful?' Kat asked.

"Wait, a 'she'? Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"How much do you want to bet?' Kat asked while holding on to the newborn baby.

Later, the couple, while carrying the newborn baby, arrives at a local hospital where the baby is getting taken care of. Kat is resting in a hospital bed. Michael is standing next to her.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

"I told you" Kat told her husband as they share a kiss.

"You were right, darling. What should we name our daughter?" Michael asked.

"How about Zoey?" Kat suggested.

"Add in Melanie as her middle name" Michael added.

"Zoey Melanie Wilson, I love it" Kat exclaimed.

**Flashback Ends**

The scene shifts to the present. It was the next day. Zoey is looking at a photo album in her room, looking at photos of her when she was a little girl. There were pictures of her playing in the park with her parents, collecting flowers, playing tag, etc. She looked like a happy and energetic little girl.

"_Am I really daddy's little girl and a mama's girl?" _she asked herself.

"_Honey, breakfast is ready"_ Mrs. Wilson aka Kat said, off-screen.

(A/E I'm more comfortable calling Zoey's mom Mrs. Wilson, so I'll leave it like that.)

"Coming!" Zoey responded as she put the book to aside in her room.

Meanwhile, at the Smith household, Hayley and Jeff, fully dressed, went down to the living room. Francine was vacuuming the living room.

"Mom, I need to go to the doctor. I'm not feeling well" Hayley told her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Francine asked her daughter.

"(Sigh) last night, I kept throwing up nonstop. I'm scared. I think I may have food poisoning or something. I need to go to the hospital now before…oh God, not again!" Hayley went upstairs to the bathroom to go throw up.

"Oh no, honey you need to see a doctor now! I wish your father was here, but he's working late tonight. When you're done puking, let's get inside my car and we'll drive you there" Francine instructed as Hayley continues to throw up.

"I'm pretty sure Hayley ate something during the training. At least that's what she told me" Jeff said.

Later, Hayley and Jeff are inside the hospital room, while Francine is waiting at the waiting area, reading a magazine. The doctor comes in to tell the couple some news. (A/E it's the same doctor from 'The Future upon Steven Anita Smith' from my season one of _American Da.)_

"Congratulations, Mrs. Fischer, you're officially pregnant!" the doctor told Hayley and Jeff.

"Pregnant?! Are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"That's right, ma'am. You are with child. Welcome to motherhood, ma'am and welcome to fatherhood, sir. I'll leave you too alone with the paperwork. If you have any questions, give us a call. Goodbye!" the doctor leaves as he gives Hayley papers.

"Jeff, I can't be pregnant. We're competing in the Murder Games in a couple of days. Why didn't anyone told me about this?!" Hayley freaked out.

"Babe, it's going to be okay" Jeff calmed his wife down. "I guess that we weren't paying any attention to each other while we were having sex. Having a baby won't be too bad. We always wanted a child, you know."

"Jeff, it's going to be way too dangerous for our baby. I don't know if I want to compete anymore" Hayley started to cry.

"What about the wish book? What does it say about pregnancies?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I'm not getting an abortion!" Hayley snapped.

"I'm not saying about abortion. Maybe we could delay your pregnancy or something that prevents damage to the baby" Jeff suggested.

"Maybe, but who knows?" Hayley responded.

Moments later, Hayley, Jeff, and Francine were having a conversation.

"You see mom, I don't know what to do. The wish book said that I cannot make any type of wish during pregnancy or risk death. I'm scared. I never been this scared before!" Hayley cried while hugging to her mom.

"Honey, it's going to be all right. I was like you when I was pregnant for the very first time. It's tough but it will be worth it. I promise" Francine told her. "Jeff, I hope you will step up and become a great dad."

"Absolutely, Mrs. S. Whoever the baby is, I'm ready!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Where's Steve?" Hayley asked.

Steve walks in.

"Sorry guys. I tried to microwave a waffle, but it was still frozen. What's the update?" he asked.

"Steve, you're going to be an uncle. How do you feel about it?" Hayley asked.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant! That's awesome. I am now an uncle, although I'm not 21, but oh well, hooray for my sister!" Steve cheered.

"At least you're happy, but I'm not" Hayley gets up and leave, crying on the way.

"Hayley, where are you going?" Jeff asked.

Meanwhile, Zoey continues to walk back and forth in her bedroom, thinking about her lack of family time due to the fact that she spent so much time with Team Smith and especially with her boyfriend Steve.

"_Why am I thinking like this right now? Should I not compete in the Murder Games? Oh God, why is this so hard for me to answer?"_ Zoey kept asking herself.

"_Zoey, are you busy upstairs?"_ Mrs. Wilson asked, off-screen.

"No mom, what do you need?" Zoey asked back as she left her room and went to see her mother in the living room. She sits next to her in the sofa.

"Zoey, we need to talk" Mrs. Wilson told her.

"Mom, for the record, I'm not having sex with Steve. I'm not sneaking out every night to spend time with him. So please, don't break us up" Zoey pleaded.

"Sweetheart, it's not that. Besides, I can trust you guys, since Steve is a nerd" Mrs. Wilson told her.

"What is it, then?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I couldn't help notice that you were worried a bit too much the past couple of days. In fact, you were acting strange during dinner a couple of times before" Mrs. Wilson told her daughter.

**Flashback**

Zoey was having dinner with her parents. However, she was eating silently and sadly.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Everything's fine, dad" Zoey replied.

"Hmm, I guess too much going outside perhaps. Oh well, this roast beef is delicious by the way, dear" Zoey's dad told his wife.

"Why thank you, dear" Zoey's mom said as she also looked at her daughter sadly.

**Flashback Ends**

The scene returns to Zoey and her mother sitting on the sofa.

"You're usually chatty during dinnertime, talking about spending time with Steve, but not recently. Did you guys break up or something?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"No, it's just that I'm worried that I don't spend enough time with you or dad. It's like I'm isolated from you guys. I'm sorry" Zoey began to cry.

"Honey, it's okay. You shouldn't be apologizing. In fact, we should be the ones saying sorry to you, not the other way around" Mrs. Wilson comforted her daughter as she started to tear up.

"I want to tell you that I care about you guys, a lot. Grandma as well, because of this scarf she gave me. I don't know if I want to compete in the Murder Games anymore" Zoey added.

"Sweetheart, you're always will be in our hearts. Present or not, we'll always be there for you. Please Zoey, compete in the Murder Games for the both of us. Don't drop out because you haven't been with me and your dad. I want you to win this for us" Mrs. Wilson begged.

"Are you sure, mom?" Zoey asked.

"I am definitely sure, dead" Mrs. Wilson responded.

"Okay mom, I'll still compete. I'll do it for you guys" Zoey said.

"That's my girl" her mom hugged her.

Meanwhile, Hayley is in her room, lying on the bed, while rubbing her stomach gently. Jeff walks in.

"Babe, are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jeff. I want to compete, but I don't want to hurt our child" Hayley explained.

"Babe, I told you, if you don't want to compete, that's fine. Nobody is forcing you to compete" Jeff told her.

"What about Team Smith?" she asked.

"It's your decision, not ours" Jeff responded. "Besides, I'm sure our baby would want us to win the Murder Games for him or her. So Hayley, what do you say?" he asked.

"You know what Jeff? You're right; I will compete after all. I will be part of the Murder Games. Pregnant or not, I'm in. Not only will I win this for Roger, but also for the baby" Hayley declared.

"That's great, babe! I'm glad you made your decision" Jeff said as the couple hug. "We'll win this for Junior and Roger!"

"Who's Junior?" she asked.

"Yeah, for our child" he responded.

"That makes sense" Hayley added.

Meanwhile, Steve was invited by Zoey to visit her house. They are sitting on the couch together, watching TV as they spent the last couple of days before the Murder Games.

"Steve, to be honest, I was nervous about wanting to compete again, but I felt better after talking with my mom. Also, congrats on your sister getting pregnant! I was so happy to hear that. I hope she'll be all right" Zoey said.

"Thank you Zoey, but yeah I don't blame you for being nervous. I'm a bit nervous too. Don't worry; we'll be safe and sound, no matter what" Steve said.

"Thanks Steve, or should I say, Super Karate Kid" Zoey added in a seductive tone.

"Oh my beautiful Black Saxon" Steve started to make out with Zoey, but they suddenly stopped after knowing that Hayley's pregnant.

"Uh, let's not go that far" Zoey suggested.

"You're right, babe" Steve agreed.

Meanwhile, in New Zealand, Deputy Watson is finished setting up the Murder Games.

"Tick tock, Team Smith is done! Mockingbird will win!" Watson exclaimed as he laughed evilly as thunder struck the place.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Well, that's it, ladies and gentlemen. Unfortunately, my vacation has ended yesterday, but I will keep uploading a new chapter every Monday. I can't believe that next chapter will be the tenth, which is halfway of the story, since this will be twenty chapters long. Read and review, and see you guys and gals later.**


	10. Return to the Murder Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad **_**characters. I only own my OC, Zoey Wilson.**

It was a bright and sunny morning. We see the Smith household. Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey were preparing to leave Langley Falls to the train station for the Murder Games in New Zealand. They were packing in Hayley and Jeff's room before the couple left. They spent all morning getting prepared.

"It looks like that we have everything" Hayley said.

"Do we need a checklist, so that we don't forget anything?" Steve asked.

"Let's see here: do you guys have pajamas?" Jeff asked.

"Yes!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Underwear?"

"Yes!"

"Costumes?"

"Yes!"

"Condoms?"

"Condoms!?" everyone but Jeff screamed in unison.

"Just kidding, you guys. Yes babe, we're all set" Jeff told his wife and Steve and Zoey.

"Well, I guess it's time we start heading to the train station. Let's go tell my mom and dad first" Hayley said.

"I need to tell my folks too" Zoey implied as she left the room to call her parents.

"Jeff, I guess we're all set then. I really hope we win this! Losing is for sure not an option!" Steve declared.

"I know dude, but remember, we got a ton of training from our friends, so we should be fine" Jeff said.

"Well, here goes nothing" Steve said as the guys carried their stuff downstairs. Hayley and Zoey returned to also take their stuff downstairs as well.

Meanwhile, in New Zealand, Deputy Watson is looking over the site to make sure the Murder Games are all set.

"Jones, I got to say, the Murder Games will be fiercer than ever!" Deputy Watson exclaimed.

"Sir, are you sure Team Smith won't win?" Officer Jones asked.

"Oh will you a sock into it? I know exactly what to do! First, we got difficult teams that Team Smith cannot beat. If that doesn't go well, we will think of plan B" Watson explained.

"What's plan B?" Jones asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Watson declared as the guys walked out of the battle arena. "How's Mockingbird by the way?" he asked.

"He's resting and eating, sir. You told me that he gets fed and that's exactly what I did" Jones told him.

Meanwhile, the evil persona of Roger named Mockingbird is inside a solidarity room, munching on good food, such as fruit, pizza, desserts, you name it.

"Must kill Team Smith, must kill Team Smith, must kill Team Smith…" the evil villain said to himself as he continues eating. The camera zoom inside his brain and it shows the real Roger Smith almost breaking free from his jail cell.

"I almost did it! It won't be long now! I guess I don't need Hayley to bail me out of here!" the alien declared as the rest of his personas were extremely exhausted from trying to break free.

"Guys, wake up!" he shouted, but there was no response.

"Fine, but once I'm free, you're going to have to wake up sooner or later!" Roger snapped as he finally broke free from his jail cell. Unfortunately, two guards who are working for Mockingbird inside his brain caught Roger, but the alien resisted them and attacked them quickly.

"Mockingbird, I will find you and kill you!" Roger declared as he is about to find the villain who took over his real body.

The camera zooms out to Mockingbird resting on his bed.

Meanwhile, Stan, Francine, Hayley, and Jeff are riding inside Stan's SUV, while Steve is with Zoey while riding on Zoey's dad's car.

"I'm glad you're able to join with me" Zoey said.

"Are you kidding me? I want to spend more time with the girl of my dreams" Steve responded as the two kiss each other.

"Are you kids doing all right over there?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Yes mom" Zoey responded to her mom.

"Remember honey, whatever happens, we love you no matter what" Mr. Wilson told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy!" she said.

Meanwhile, back at New Zealand, Deputy Watson is looking over the participants that will attempt to dethrone  
>Team Smith from the Murder Games.<p>

"Wow, the completion has fired up, huh Watson?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes, my client. This year, the Murder Games will be intense. It will be so intense that Team Smith would beg not to compete here in the first place. However, they are required in order to rescue their good friend Roger" Watson explained.

"Anything you want me to do before the actual competition begins?" Jones asked his boss.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, why don't we give Team Smith a proper welcoming back? It's nice to give champions some form of recognition" Watson suggested.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Jones asked.

"Stop asking questions and do what I say!" Watson snapped.

Meanwhile, the Smiths and the Wilsons finally arrived at the train station.

"Kids, I have to say, good luck and kick some mighty ass! I know that the Murder Games is not going to be a walk in the park, but I have faith in you" Stan told Hayley and Steve. "Jeff, I am so glad that Hayley married a guy like you. Even though I said this already but I'll say it again; be strong my man" Stan told his son-in-law.

"Thanks, Mr. S" Jeff responded by hugging Stan.

"We'll miss you, mom and dad" Hayley said as the Smith siblings hugged their parents.

"(Crying) I'm going to miss my babies once again" Francine bawled as she hugged her children tightly.

Meanwhile, Zoey is saying her final goodbyes to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I promise to fight extra hard to win this for us. No matter what happens, I'll always love you" she told them.

"Honey, take care. We'll always be there for you. Just like I said, present or not, we'll always be there for you" Mrs. Wilson told her daughter.

"Make the Wilson family proud, honey!" Mr. Wilson instructed. Zoey tearfully hug her parents one last time before entering the train, along with Jeff, Steve, and Hayley.

"I'm going to miss our babies, Stan!" Francine exclaimed.

"They'll be back soon, Francine. If anything goes wrong, we'll have the CIA find them" Stan told her.

The train then suddenly leaves the station and the heroes are gone.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is looking over at his paperwork once again.

"Let's see here, this team can freeze people, these guys can stop time, blah, blah, blah, but anyways, I think we're all set here" Watson said as he picked up his phone.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" Officer Jones answered his cell phone.

"IS everything ready for our champions?" Watson asked.

"Ready as they ever will be" Jones responded.

"Perfect! We're all set then" Watson declared.

Meanwhile, the large locomotive train that takes the contestants to the Murder Games is driving about 100 miles per hour. As Team Smith was settling inside a car, someone approaches them.

"Are you guys Team Smith?" the train ticket person asked.

"Yes, why do you need to know? Do you want a signature or something?" Hayley asked many questions.

"Oh no, Deputy Watson said that you deserve a nice ride for the Murder Games. Come on, I'll take you to your car" the train ticket collector told them as he guided them to their area.

"However, he asked that you guys change into something a bit more formal" he ordered.

"Sure, why not?" Steve agreed.

Later, team Smith is riding on the better section of the train to the Murder Games. They had their own private car, since they were the defending champions. Inside their fancy area, there was gourmet food, fancy classical music, and fancy champagne and sparkling drinks. The Smith siblings, Jeff, and Zoey had on fancy outfits. The guys were wearing black tuxedos and the girls were clad in black dresses.

"Wow, this looks beautiful!" Zoey exclaimed.

Deputy Watson appeared.

"Hello, my fellow children. It's so wonderful to be here" he said as he took each member of Team Smith's hand, although they looked very uncomfortable.

"I'd figure since you guys are champions, you should be treated like champions" Watson said.

"Deputy Watson, cut the crap! What do you want?!" Hayley snapped.

"What do I want? I want you guys…to have fun. Will you relax and live it up a bit?" he asked back.

"Listen, you son of a bitch! Where the hell is Roger? If you don't give us back our friend, I swear to God I'll kick your (bleep)-en ass!" Steve screamed as he grabbed Deputy Watson by his shirt as Jeff tried to separate Steve.

"Don't you ever touch me, you stupid boy!" Watson shouted as he was let go from Steve. "If you want your friend back, you have to win the competition first! The next person who threatens to hurt me will result in an automatic death! Is that clear?!" Watson screamed. Team Smith angrily nodded.

"Good, now enjoy this fancy feast!" Watson switched into a much happier tone as he leaves.

(Fancy classical music plays)

"The food does look good here!" Zoey exclaimed as she is munching on hors d'oeuvres.

"I don't know Zoey, I mean, what if the food is poisonous?" Steve asked.

"You may be right, Steve. Excuse me for a bit" Zoey put her plate down as ran to find a bathroom to throw up.

"Nice going, Steve" Hayley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hayley, don't you believe me? Deputy Watson threw this party just so he can attack us before the Murder Games" Steve explained.

"Steve's right, babe. Even though this looks amazing and all, I don't trust this Watson guy at all" Jeff agreed.

"(Sigh) you're right, boys. I hope Zoey is all right" Hayley said.

Meanwhile, Zoey is puking inside a toilet. (A/E we see her on the back side). She gets out of the bathroom, with brown vomit on her mouth. Luckily, she washed it off with soap and water.

"That was embarrassing" she told herself.

(Footsteps)

"Oh crap!" Zoey shouted as she went inside the bathroom and was standing on top of a toilet, hiding. A girl went inside the ladies' room. She had blonde hair while clad on a pink tube top, blue jean miniskirt, and black heels.

"You think that dirt-hair bitch will compete in this lame competition?" she asked while calling on her cell phone.

"I got to tell you that bitch is going down! She thinks she's better than anyone, doesn't she? What about that stupid hippie and ugly husband of his? Don't forget that stupid nerd who's on that team as well. When we find them, we're going to kick their asses! Tobias, are you listening to me?" the girl asked while her phone lost signal. "Stupid phone!" she turns it off and puts on lipstick. Apparently, Zoey is eavesdropping.

"_Holy crap, if she finds out I'm hiding, I'm doomed. Please don't go inside the toilet_!" Zoey panicked in her mind as the girl continues to put on make-up. Unfortunately, her heel was slipping, but Zoey holds on as tightly as she can so that she doesn't fall.

"_Oh God, how much makeup does that stupid bitch going to put on_?" she asked herself as the girl is taking forever. Luckily, she was done and left the washroom. Zoey step down from the toilet and quietly left the washroom, along with looking around to make sure the same girl does not see her hiding. She quickly ran back to find the rest of Team Smith, even though she had to carry her heels with her right hand, due to the fact that running with them is hard.

Later, Zoey returned with Team Smith.

"There you are, babe. Are you okay? You took forever, girl" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry Steve, but I had to cleanse out my body, you know" Zoey explained.

"I'm glad you're back, Zoey. I need to take a walk, if you guys don't mind" Hayley left the fancy party.

"Babe, can I come?" Jeff asked as he followed her.

Hayley left the party for a moment to look outside through the train window.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, are you sure we want to do this?" Hayley asked back.

"Babe, the future depends on us. We have to do this" Jeff replied.

"What future?" she asked.

"The future of us; the future of Steve and Zoey; the future of our baby, and a bunch of futures" he answered.

"But Jeff, my baby" Hayley showed him her stomach, even though she is not fully visibly pregnant.

"Hayley, you're one month pregnant. We'll be fine. I promise our baby will be fine" Jeff comforted her.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so" he told her. "I know you're scared and that's okay. I was scared too, you know. As a matter of fact, I'm still scared."

"What are you talking about, babe?" Hayley asked.

"If you thought being abducted into outer space by Roger was this, now this is much scarier. Hayley, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want anything separating us. The only thing that we have is each other" Jeff explained.

"Jeff, what will it takes to win and maintain the safety of our family?" Hayley wondered.

"Only trust, my love. I have your back and you'll have mine" he suggested.

"Jeff, you're my husband and the father of our baby. Of course I'm always going to trust you. Marrying you was the best idea I ever had. No matter what happens, we'll still be with each other" she told him.

"You think so?" Jeff wondered.

"I know so" Hayley responded with a smile as the two were holding each other's hand. The couple kissed passionately. The song _Atlas_ by Coldplay, technically the chorus of the song, plays as the couple continues to make out. The camera moves up from Hayley and Jeff to the night, filled with beautiful stars.

The next morning, the train finally arrived at New Zealand. Everyone was getting up, showering, and getting dressed to compete for the annual Murder Games. Team Smith, for some reason, is still in their normal outfits. They are walking down to the battle arena in New Zealand.

"Guys, do you know when we should have our costumes on?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, little brother. I promise we will put them on at the right time" Hayley answered.

"Did any of you were intimidated this morning, because that's what Steve and I felt when we were leaving our area" Jeff recalled.

**Flashback**

Steve and Jeff were going inside an elevator. They were going down to meet up with Hayley and Zoey. There was a stop in the middle of the way. The elevator opens and out comes a girl with long blonde hair, clad in a short black strapless dress and matching heels. She looked very attractive.

"Hi boys!" she said.

"Hello" Jeff responded is a nervous tone.

"Oh don't worry about me, I have a boyfriend. Besides, I work for the people that create the Murder Games, so don't think of me as a competitor. Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked.

"Oh no!" Steve and Jeff quickly covered their eyes as the girl stripped off her dress and black bra and panties, thus leaving her fully nude. (A/E oh relax, we see her up to her neck. P.S. this was similar to the scene in _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_.)

"Good luck boys!" she gets off the elevator and blows a kiss to the men.

"Did you have a boner? I didn't!" Steve snapped.

"I can't, either ways. Otherwise, we're dishonoring the women of our dreams" Jeff explained.

"Good job, dude" Steve and Jeff fist-punched each other.

**Flashback Ends**

"That was awkward, but thanks for not lusting at her!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Anytime, Zoey" Steve answered with a smile.

However, Officer Jones approached Team Smith.

"Guys, Deputy Watson want you to come with me. All your questions will be answered later" he ordered as they follow him.

Later, Team Smith was separated from the rest of the competitors, as instructed by Deputy Watson.

"Welcome back to the Murder Games!" Deputy Watson announced.

(Cheering)

Everyone was applauding for Deputy Watson, except for Team Smith.

"As you can see, I am pleased to have you guys here in the second annual competition. There have been new rules and changes for the Murder Games. For example, instead of having 1000 Health Points, why not 2000?" Deputy Watson announced.

(Cheering)

"However, Team Smith, our defending champions…" he announced before the competitors looked and booed Team Smith. Zoey responded with a middle finger to their opponents. (A/E the finger is censored, obviously.)

"Zoey, was that necessary?" Steve whispered.

"I had to or else they'll get the better of me. Besides, I'll apologize to my parents for my gesture" Zoey responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're here, but because they are the defending champions, they will be the only team with…950 Health Points!" Deputy Watson laughed.

(Laughing)

"What the hell, Deputy Watson?!" Hayley screamed out loud.

"That stupid prick!" Steve screamed on top of his lungs.

"We better (bleep) win!" Jeff declared.

"Without further ago, travel to the battle area across here and let the Murder Games begin!" Deputy Watson announced as everyone ran to the battle area.

"Are you ready, guys?" Hayley asked.

"It's time to fight!" Steve declared while holding his sword up to the sky.

Later, Team Smith, with their bows and arrows and swords, encountered a team. They ran and are prepared for battle. The scene fades as a drawing of Team Smith running and preparing for battle. The chorus of _Eye of the Tiger_ by Survivor plays as this chapter is over.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Well, I'm glad you got the chance to read this chapter. I got to say, I can't believe that it's the tenth chapter already. Where has the time gone by? The remainder of the fan fiction will be the majority of Murder Games. The competition has begun! Read and review and see you next week with the Murder Games.**

**P.S. I made a new poll on my profile page. Check it out and vote when you have a chance. Thanks!**


	11. Battles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**American Dad**_** characters. I only own my OC, Zoey Wilson.**

The scene takes place at the Murder Games. Just like Deputy Watson has mentioned, since Team Smith are the defending champions, they will have 950 Health Points, where everyone else will have 2000. Because this is a huge disadvantage, nothing will stop them from winning the competition once again. Team Smith is running and prepared for battle with a team. Their opponents happened to be…small midgets. They are clad in green elf outfits.

"Wait, what the hell?! Why are we fighting little people?!" Steve asked.

"Guys, looks can be intimidating!" Hayley shouted. "Don't worry, we got them!" she declared as Team Smith proceeds to attack the little people.

However, they multiplied throughout their battle.

"Damn it! There's no way we can win this!" Steve shouted.

"Wait a minute, you guys! I think I know how to beat them" Zoey suggested. "As you can see, they're the same person. We need to find the real one and kill him. Once we do, the rest should disappear!"

"Great idea, Zoey!" Hayley agreed as Team Smith put down their battling weapons and wondered for a minute.

"Watch me!" Zoey ordered as she sat down and positioned herself in a lotus position. She closes her eyes and meditates for a moment.

(Humming)

"What is your girlfriend doing, dude?" Jeff asked Steve.

"Trust me! I know what she's doing" Steve said.

Zoey wakes up and finds the real little person.

"It's him!" she pointed as Team Smith attacked the real one, thus killing him and bringing his health points all the way down to zero. The other little people suddenly vanished, as Zoey was right.

"Nice job, Zoey!" Steve applauded his girlfriend.

"Thanks babe, I knew what I was doing!" she responded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Girl, that was awesome!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Thanks guys, but no time to celebrate. We just started the competition" Zoey said. "However, I am thirsty. Is anyone else thirsty?" she asked.

"I am!" everyone else said in unison.

"Guys remember; we're in New Zealand, not the Galapagos Island" Hayley recalled.

"You're right, sis. Damn, I forgot to do some research on if there was that food machine from the last competition" Steve added.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out" Jeff said as Team Smith continues to walk around the huge battle arena in the Murder Games.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is sitting on his office chair, watching the competition on his TV. Officer Jones comes in.

"Sir, how are they going to feed or bathe themselves?" he asked.

"I have no idea, actually. That's up to everyone else, sir. That's for me to know and you to find out" he answered in an evil grin.

Meanwhile, with no water found, Team Smith continued their two battle winning streak as they defeated another team, which was two guys and two girls, who were around the same age as them.

"That wasn't so bad" Steve said.

"Great, now what?" Jeff asked. A bunch of guys followed up to team Smith.

"What do you guys want?" Hayley asked.

"My name is Benjamin the Drowner. These are my protégés, Sir Slender, Geoffrey Rushmore the Murderer, and Grin Puppy" Benjamin announced. Benjamin is clad in a green ninja outfit with a matching hat. Sir Slender is a tall, about 7 feet, bald white guy, dressed in a black suit and tie. Geoffrey Rushmore the Murdered has gray hair, clad in a gray hoodie and black sweatpants and white sneakers. His mouth is covered with webs. Grin Puppy is a…cute looking poodle, in which if he is attacked, he becomes extremely vicious.

(Static noise)

The screen becomes filled with gray static as Sir Slender is looking at us.

"Together, we are…Team Creepers!" the team shouted in unison.

"Whoa, hang on a minute? How are these guys competing in this competition?" Steve wondered.

"You shouldn't have asked that" Benjamin rebutted.

"Puppy? Wait, are animals not allowed to compete in the Murder Games? That makes no sense!" Zoey wondered.

Watching the Murder Games from live TV in his office, Deputy Watson is enjoying the moment.

"I said guns, bullets, or anything with weapons with bullets isn't allowed. Animals are fine, as long as they live! (Laughs)" Deputy Watson cracked up.

"Go…to…hell!" Geoffrey screamed as Team Creepers proceed to attack Team Smith. Fortunately, they escaped right in this minute. Grin Puppy uses his cute charms to attract Zoey.

"Zoey, don't look at him. Remember what Amy told you about looks being intimidating!" Steve ordered, but Zoey was cooed by the dog.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" she shouted.

"Zoey, don't!" Steve screamed, but Zoey got closer to the puppy and wants to pet him, but the dog viciously bit Steve's girlfriend.

(Screaming)

"I told you! You never listen, damn it!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, that's not how you treat your girlfriend!" Jeff snapped as he's holding down Sir Slender.

Zoey snapped out of it and proceed to slash the puppy with her sword attack, but the creature escape. Unfortunately, her hand is bleeding and her health points are decreasing by 2 points.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on beating these bastards!" she ordered as Team Smith continues to attack the creepiest team in the Murder Games.

Meanwhile, Stan and Francine are watching the competition on TV.

"Wait, aren't these guys a bunch of creepy pastas rip-offs?" Stan asked.

(**A/E Well, duh, I mean, what if the reviewers never heard of them? Just continue with the story, please.)**

"Stan, our babies are getting hurt!" Francine cried. "Why the hell did we agree to send our babies there?!"

"Francine, they'll be fine. This is barely round one and you're already crying. Well, guess what? I'm crying too, because I still haven't gotten my ham sandwich! Besides, if they're not there, we'll never see Roger ever again!" Stan shouted.

"Fine, only because I love you!" Francine gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Team Smith is fighting each creeper. Steve is struggling with Geoffrey Rushmore the Murdered. Jeff is avoiding Sir Slender's powerful tentacle attack. Hayley is dodging Benjamin the Drowner's aquatic attack. Zoey is…fainting slowly as her skin turned pale and her hand is severely bleeding after being bitten by Grin Puppy.

"Zoey, hang on!" Steve shouted as he tries to save his girlfriend but Geoffrey continues his stabbing attack.

"Damn it, how the hell are we suppose to beat these guys?!" Hayley shouted.

"I guess we're done for. Team Creepers are hard to beat and I thought Team Trojan were hard to beat. I have to give Deputy Watson a hand…hand, that's it!" Jeff suggested an idea as Sir Slender tied him up with his tentacle.

"Jeff, what are you talking about?" Hayley asked as she uses arrows to attack Benjamin, but he keeps dodging.

"Watch this, babe!" Jeff said as he turns his left hand purple.

"_You can't beat us!"_ Sir Slender shouted as Jeff used his toxic hand to punch Sir Slender's face, thus turning purple and freeing Jeff along the way.

"It works!" he told himself as the tall creeper is covering his face in pain.

"Watch this!" Hayley shouted as she launched a powerful arrow attack on Sir Slender's chest, thus defeating him and bringing his health points down to 0.

"Yes! We did it!" Jeff cheered.

"Guys, Zoey is down to 40 health points! There's not much time left!" Steve shouted as he carried his passed out girlfriend on his shoulders as he escapes the fighting.

"Hayley, Jeff, keep beating those guys! I'm going to save my girlfriend! We'll be back as fast as we can!" Steve ordered.

"Okay, little brother!" Hayley agreed as she saw him leave the battle scene.

"Zoey, you're going to be fine! Hang in there, princess!" he told her as her health points are now at 35.

"Where the hell is that water fountain?!" Steve screamed as he searched recklessly for it.

"Of course, Deputy Watson had to switch places for this stupid contest!" he screamed to himself as he kept searching, but to no avail, the water fountain is nowhere to be seen.

"It's over! I can't find it! I'm about to lose the girl of my dreams for good! Damn it! (Crying)" Steve cries as he takes his girlfriend off his back and puts her down on the ground. Zoey's health points are at 5.

"I hate you, Deputy Watson! I hope you (bleep) en die!" Steve punched a tree with his hand, but glowing green light erupted. I turns out that it was a water tree, where someone can choose either drinking or bathing water.

"Oh my God, water! Zoey is saved! Thank you lord!" Steve cheered up a bit and grabbed his girlfriend, who opened her mouth and fed her drinking water, thus regaining conscious and restoring her health points slowly, but increasing by 20 points every second, until it reaches 950. "Steve…what's going on?" Zoey slowly asked as she woke up from her attack.

"Zoey, you're alive! I thought I lost you again!" Steve hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Steve for saving me! I knew you were the right guy to date!" Zoey said with a smile, yet tears were pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" Zoey tried to apologize but Steve interrupts.

"You can apologize later, Zoey. Right now, we need to help Hayley and Jeff. They can't hold off the rest of Team Creepers for a while!" Steve ordered as the couple ran to find the other couple.

Meanwhile, Grin Puppy…was killed by Jeff, with his brilliant thinking, countered the pup's killer biting attack with his toxic touch. In other words, Grin Puppy tried to bite Jeff's hand, but when his mouth entered his hand, the poison from his hand infected the creature, thus the poison killed its body inside.

"Jeff, how did you do that?!" Hayley was amazed.

"It's called smart thinking, babe" he explained. "Don't worry about me. I won't get rabies, so I'm fine!"

Steve and Zoey returned.

"Hey guys! You missed us?" Zoey asked.

"Steve, Zoey, you're back! I knew you would make it back on time! Come on, you guys! Let's finish them off!" Hayley shouted as all of Team Smith attacked Geoffrey Rushmore and Benjamin the Drowner.

"Watch this. Steve may I…" Zoey pleaded for something.

"Only if it's good for the team and as long as it doesn't hurt our relationship" he approved with a smile.

"Geoffrey, I'll do whatever you tell me after you see me taking off my top" she said to him, in a tricky tine.

"What is Zoey doing?" Hayley wondered.

"I've seen this trick before. Trust me, babe!" Jeff told her.

"Go…to…hell!" Geoffrey repeatedly told her.

"Oh I will, but first, watch this!" Zoey lifted her top slowly, only to take out a sword that's attached to her skin colored bra.

"The old classic bra sneak attack! Zoey Wilson is back!" Jeff exclaimed.

Zoey attacks Geoffrey with a powerful blade attack with her sword after taking it out that is attached to her bra, thus defeating him and taking his health points down to 0.

"Thanks Steve for being cool with it!" Zoey thanked with a blink to her boyfriend, which made him blush lava red.

"Guys, what about me? You shouldn't have done that!" Benjamin screamed.

"Do what? This!" Hayley launched a powerful arrow attack on him, thus defeating the last remaining member of Team Creepers.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching the competition in his office.

"No! Damn you, Team Smith. Team Creepers had you! I guess that it's time for my guy to prepare for battle. Mockingbird, get over here!" he shouted loudly as the evil protege of Roger appears.

"Must kill Team Smith…" he said.

"Mockingbird, before you get your hands on Team Smith, you need to go through the basic rounds of the Murder Games" Deputy Watson said.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Officer Jones asked.

"Listen, I'll trick everyone competing in the Murder Games into thinking that he's a competitor, but in reality, he's going after Team Smith" Watson explained.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if someone kills him before Team Smith?" Jones questioned.

"What did you just ask me?! Why would you believe that Mockingbird will die before Team Smith? That is, by far, the most ridiculous question I have ever heard! I made my creation come true and you stupidly asked me what would happen if he dies before Team Smith?! That does it, Officer Jones, you're on probation!" Watson snapped.

"Sir, I did not mean when I asked that question. I did not mean to offend you or anything. I'm deeply sorry! Please forgive me!" Jones pleaded.

"I'll forgive you, but you're on probation. Tell you what, if you want permanent security with your job, Team Smith must lose! In other words, if they lose, I promise to never fire you no matter what and I'll give you 6 months of paid vacation. However, if they win the Murder Games, you're fired!" Watson explained.

"I promise to not let you down" Jones responded.

"Good, now as your boss, go guide Mockingbird" Watson demanded.

"Yes sir" Jones complied as the two leave Watson's office.

"What if Mockingbird loses before Team Smith? Are you kidding me? I mean, honestly, why does he think this way?" Watson asked himself. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll do fine. I got to make a phone call while I'm at it. Hello, Mrs. Lonstein?" Watson picked up his phone and called.

Meanwhile, Team Smith overcame a difficult battle with Team Creepers. However, Zoey looks sad.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just scared, that's all" she answered.

"Zoey, I know why you're sad. Listen, I'm sorry for screaming at you. I wasn't being a true gentleman to you. I should have been much gentler, trying to save you from Team Creepers and I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean when I said that you never listen. You always do. I'm the one who never listens. I'm deeply sorry" Steve apologized.

"No Steve, I should be the one apologizing for ignoring you guys. I guess I was being controlled by these guys that I didn't think this through. I'm deeply sorry too" Zoey said in a sad tone as Jeff finished wrapping up her bloody hand.

"It's okay, I still love you" Steve responded as the two share a kiss.

"What's important is that you're all right. Okay, Team Smith, the Murder Games so far has shown that this is the most difficult competition ever! Nothing will stop us from saving Roger!" Hayley declared.

"Steve, have you ever found some water?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you never asked" he answered as he leads Team Smith to a water tree.

"Hey, it looks similar to the one that we had in the last competition, with the exception is that we don't need a faucet. How awesome is that?" Hayley was amazed.

"It is amazing, babe. Steve, how do you use it?" Jeff asked.

"It's simple, you guys. Press "open" and choose either drinking or bathing and you can choose either hot, cold, or a combination of the two" Steve explained.

"That looks pretty good, little brother. It's amazing that you found this so quickly" Hayley praised her little brother.

"Thank you sis, but does anyone need to shower because I'm hungry" Steve said.

"We'll take quick showers and then we'll hunt for food" Hayley suggested.

"Great idea, babe" Jeff agreed.

Meanwhile, Mockingbird is at the battle arena in the Murder Games. They encountered a team of four boys.

"Hey look, it's a bird man. Let's kill him" boy 1 said as they proceed to attack the evil persona of Roger, but to no luck avail. Mockingbird launches a beam attack on them, thus killing them and downgrading their health points down to 0.

Deputy Watson is watching him on his TV.

"Perfect! I love him already! Team Smith does not stand a chance now!" Watson exclaimed.

(Laughing)

"_Hello? Are you still there?"_ a voice on his phone asked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yoshida, so will your son then agrees to come to New Zealand?" he asked.

"_Only if nothing happens to my boy, then yes!"_ the woman responded.

"I promise that nothing wrong will happen to them. Your child will go to a prestigious college and it's on me. Goodbye for now!" Deputy Watson hangs up.

Meanwhile, Team Smith each took turns showering. Once each member has finished, they met outside of the water tree to search for food.

"Guys, if we can find a food machine or something, we should be good to go" Hayley said.

"Guys, I see something!" Zoey exclaimed as she found a touch screen TV.

"A food TV? Are you serious?" Steve wondered.

"It's like the food machine, but better. You can choose what you want to eat and _voila! _So you guys can get whatever you like after I receive my food" Zoey explained.

"How do you receive it?" Jeff asked.

"Watch this!" Zoey explained as she began getting her food from the TV. Afterwards, the item jumps out of the TV and into the hands of Zoey. She got a personal vegetarian pizza. "Also, you can take it along the way. That way, we don't have to search for one. The back says, 'don't leave it alone. You will starve'" she added.

"That looks good. My turn!" Steve exclaimed as he received a Porterhouse steak with fries from a food container. Hayley got a garden salad and Jeff got a double cheeseburger. Afterwards, they sat down and ate their food. Once they finished eating, they continued to walk around.

(Bush sounds)

"What's that?" Hayley asked as she turned around.

To be continued…

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Benjamin the Drowner, Sir Slender, Geoffrey Rushmore the Murderer and Grin Puppy are parodies of creepy pasta characters such as Ben Drowned, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, and Smile Dog, respectively. If you haven't heard about them, I suggest you take a look, but only if you are brave enough to read about them. If they scare you, I am deeply sorry. However, there will be tougher opponents and not as scary as these guys. Anyways, who were the mysterious people that Deputy Watson called? Are they going to help defeat Team Smith? What will Mockingbird be up to next? What battles will Team Smith face? What does it take to exceed my 3000 word minimum on this chapter? Why am I asking so many silly questions? (Laughs) I should stop before I go crazy. Until then, stay tuned for next week's chapter. Read and review and peace out, folks!**


	12. Wrath of the Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad**_** or any of their characters, except for Zoey Wilson.**

The scene last left off with Team Smith hearing a loud bush sound.

"What is that?" Hayley asked as they all turned around.

"I don't see anything" Steve replied.

"Me either" Zoey insisted.

"Babe, you must be hearing things. I'm sure it's…" Jeff was interrupted.

(Bush rustling)

"What is that? You're right, babe" Jeff heard it too. Team Smith walked slowly towards the bush, only to see…nothing at all.

"I don't see anything" Steve said.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching all the action on his TV in his office.

"Just keep going crazy, kiddies. There's nothing to see" it was revealed that he has the device to make random noises in the battle arena in the Murder Games.

"Sir, the boys are here" Officer Jones told his boss.

"Very well then, bring them here, please" he ordered as Barry, Toshi, and Snot arrived.

"Hey, this isn't a convention! Our moms lied to us" Snot complained.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Barry panicked.

"それは再び起こっている (it's happening again)" Toshi freaked out.

"Guys, relax. Yes, this is a video game competition, but instead you will help me out a bit" Deputy Watson explained.

"What are you talking about?" Snot asked.

"You see my protégé over there?" Watson pointed at Mockingbird, sitting on his chair since he is taking a break from fighting in the Murder Games.

"What about him?" Barry wondered.

"The object is to create a video game character with him. That's about it. After that, you guys can go home and I'll pay you guys $100k for your scholarship fund. Does that sound like a deal?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, I remember now. You're the same douche bag who forced us to killing Steve and his friends and family. Forget it; we're not helping you guys out!" Snot snapped as he remembered.

"What are you guys talking about? You guys must be confusing me with somebody else" Watson responded.

"Besides, why should we help you?" Snot wondered.

"Oh come on, like I said, you're confusing me with somebody else" Watson pleaded.

"Huh, maybe you're right. Sorry for scolding at you. I guess we were focusing on video games than what we're talking about. Promise us that Steve will be fine!" Snot ordered.

"Yes I promise, boys! Now get to work!" he ordered as Snot, Barry, and Toshi walked towards Mockingbird.

"Hi, I'm Snot and this is Barry and Toshi" Snot introduced his friends to the evil persona of Roger.

"Team Smith must die…"Mockingbird keeps repeating his line.

"So, your boss said you would work with us to create a video game character, yes?" Snot asked.

"Team…uh yes, that's exactly what he told me to do. Boys, let's get to work" Mockingbird talked in a normal tone.

"Guys, I'm too scared. I'm probably too scared to go uh oh in my pants!" Barry panicked.

"Oh put a sock into it. Here's a diaper if you get scared" Mockingbird hands Barry a large size adult diaper to the big guy.

Meanwhile, Team Smith decides to rest for a moment after walking around.

"Guys, I think we should do what we did last time. Two of us will rest for a few hours and the next two will rest" Hayley suggested.

"Great idea, babe" Jeff agreed.

"I get to sleep with Steve" Zoey suggested as she hugged tightly to her boyfriend Steve.

"Sure, why not?" Hayley agreed. "The big question is who gets to sleep first."

"Hayley, I think you guys should rest first. You fought Team Creepers for a long time. It's best you save your energy for the next battle" Zoey recommended.

"Well, all right. Steve, please be good to Zoey" Hayley instructed her brother.

"Yes, sis" he agreed as Hayley and Jeff lied down on the grass to sleep.

"Steve, are you it's a good idea to sleep? What if something happens?" Zoey wondered.

"Zoey, everything is going to be fine, don't worry about it" Steve reassured.

Meanwhile, Steve's friends have finished their project with Mockingbird.

"We're finished, Mr. Watson" Snot announced.

"Please call me Deputy Watson, young man. Mr. Watson happens to be the name of my father" Watson told him.

"Do you want to see it? I added colors!" Barry asked in a cheerful tone.

"Actually, I'll take this surprise and put it in the machine and it will come alive! I won't see it because I want to make it a surprise. Thank you boys, no go away!" Deputy Watson ordered as he took the drawing that the boys made. "This machine turns anything drawn into real life. I never used it, so this better work!"

"Hey, what about our scholarship money?!" Barry demanded.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Deputy Watson tricked the boys by putting them to sleep with a sleep potion and using a laser beam to erase their memories from the past 24 hours. Later, he puts them in a large bag, while tied up and blindfolded.

"Jones, send these stupid boys back home!" Watson instructed.

"Yes sir!" he agreed as he took the bag and shipped them into a plane.

"Watson, what did you do that for?" Mockingbird questioned.

"It's simple, my boy. I got these boys to use their nerd thinking to create something that can destroy Team Smith. Since I'm no Pablo Picasso, I tricked these boys into creating a drawing for a video game character, but in reality, I needed them to draw something that Team Smith cannot defeat. I placed the drawing inside a machine that converts pictures into real life in the battle field in the Murder. For the record, they will be real!" Deputy Watson explained.

"What about me?" Mockingbird questioned.

"Stay here and you can go out until I need you out there. Have a seat and get comfortable" Watson ordered his protégé.

"When will they come out?" Mockingbird asked.

"Soon, my man" Watson answered.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were…kissing each other nonstop.

"Steve, I got to say, since dating for over a year now, you have become such a good kisser" Zoey said.

"Thanks my beautiful. Ready for round two?" Steve asked.

"Sure, why not, as long as it doesn't go far" Zoey approved as they couple continue kissing on the lips with each other.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching everything Team Smith is doing.

"Aww, look at these lovebirds! It would be a huge shame if someone were to separate those two!" Watson cracked up.

"Sir, I sent the boys away. I don't think they'll remember what happened today" Officer Jones told his boss.

"Good, now watch me release something that's never appeared in the Murder Games" Deputy Watson announced as he pressed a button.

Back at the battle arena, Steve and Zoey were sharing a laugh to keep each other company.

"Zoey, that's hilarious. It's hilarious to hear that someone that answered 'A' for every multiple choice test just because they want to be known as an 'A' student. Oh my goodness, Zoey Melanie, not only my girlfriend is hot, but also hilarious" Steve told his girlfriend as they share a kiss together.

(Bush rustling)

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know" Steve responded as the two resume kissing.

(Alarm)

"Guys, wake up!" Steve announced as Hayley and Jeff woke up from their nap.

"Wow, I was having this dream where I was eating donuts and everything I touched turned into donuts" Jeff said.

"Jeff, are you smoking pot?" Hayley asked.

"No babe, not since I can remember" he answered.

(Roar)

"Wow, that's pretty cool dude" Jeff told Steve.

"It wasn't me, Jeff" Steve answered.

"I'm telling you; I heard something as well" Zoey pleaded as footsteps noises are stepping closer.

"What's that?" Hayley asked.

The loud footsteps happened to be revealed as…large dinosaurs.

(Roar)

"DINOSAURS?!" Team Smith screamed in unison as a bunch of dinosaurs started chasing them.

Back at the Murder Games headquarters, Deputy Watson is watching them on the monitor TV.

"Dinosaurs? Are you kidding me?" he asked Mockingbird. "After spending for such a long time, out of all the things you can draw, you guys created a bunch of dinosaurs?!"

"I like dinosaurs. People like dinosaurs. The nerds like dinosaurs. They're scary too, you know" Mockingbird (Roger) said.

"Are they real at least?" Deputy Watson asked.

"I think you answered your own question, sir" Mockingbird told him as a dinosaur ate a team of four people in the Murder Games.

"That is the...best idea ever!" Watson gives the bird-masked alien a high five.

"I told you!" the alien responded. It was revealed that Mockingbird used Barry, Toshi, and Snot to create drawings of dinosaurs and to use them to create realistic dinosaurs.  
>Back at the Murder Games, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey escape from the wrath of the dinosaurs. The different types of dinosaurs included Triceratops, Trachodon, Brontosaurus, Velociraptors, and of course, the infamous Tyrannosaurus Rex.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with Deputy Watson?! Why in the hell would he put dinosaurs in the competition?! That's cheating!" Steve snapped.

"I have no idea! Watson is a prick, that's what he is!" Hayley answered.

"Guys, maybe they're not evil. They just want their babies" Zoey said.

"Zoey, they ate four people alive. They're evil, all right. Besides, I don't see dinosaur eggs anywhere!" Steve rebutted.

"Never mind then, but let's get the hell out of here!" Zoey shouted as Team Smith escapes the hungry giant dinosaurs.

Deputy Watson is enjoying the action he's seeing, all thanks to Steve's friends and Mockingbird, for creating drawings of the dinosaurs.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to them. Don't worry Mockingbird; I'll let you do the finishing touches when these dinosaurs beat the hell out of Team Smith!' Watson exclaimed.

"You're welcome, sir!" the evil persona of Roger responded.

Meanwhile, Team Smith continues to escape the giant prehistoric creatures.

"Guys, why are we running?" Hayley asked.

"What are you talking about? We need to escape from them, babe" Jeff answered.

"Don't forget that we have weapons, you know" Hayley told him.

"Hayley's right, you guys. Take out your bows and arrows, everyone!" Zoey instructed as Team Smith stopped running and took out their bows and arrows. They shot arrows directly at the dinosaurs, but it was no use.

"Damn it, it's not working, you guys!" Jeff said.

"What else can we do? Keep on shooting?" Hayley questioned.

"Guys, we're running out of arrows!" Steve shouted as the arrows don't harm any dinosaurs whatsoever.

"Hayley, we need to use our super…"Steve was interrupted as Hayley covered his mouth.

(Angry mumbling)

"Steve we can't, mom and dad will find out we're freaks!" Hayley refused.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Stan and Francine are…making out passionately on their couch…with the television off.

"Oh God Stan, freaking out sex is amazing!" Francine exclaimed. (A/E the couple is still dressed, so relax!)

"Oh Francine, I don't remember the last time we did it for such a long time" Stan answered.

Klaus walks in.

"Guys, what are you doing?" the pet goldfish asked.

"Hey Klaus, we're busy so leave us alone!" Stan ordered.

"What about the Murder Games? I was gone for five minutes and you guys started making out!?" What's wrong with you people?" Klaus angrily asked.

"Oh yeah, well look at this" Stan covered Klaus's bowl with a sheet cover as the goldfish fell asleep.

"Stan, can we go back to watching the Murder Games?" Francine asked.

"Or, how about we go to Middleton's and try out their seafood combo? I'm sure the kids will be fine" Stan suggested.

"Oh Stan" Francine complied as they left the house to go out and eat.

Back at the Murder Games, tension is rising among the Smith siblings.

"Hayley, what do you mean no powers? Do you want to win the Murder Games or not?" Steve asked.

"Steve, we can't. Think of the media and press. I'm sorry but we can't use them" Hayley continue to refuse.

"Babe, come on, do something!" Jeff demanded as he and Zoey were down to their last arrows to fight off the dinosaurs.

"Hayley, how about this? If you can disable every television network cable or something in the competition, will you change your mind?" Steve suggested. "Besides, I'm sure dad will accept us for who we are. Please sis, let us use our powers! We don't have much of a choice! If we don't use our powers, we're dead meat!"

"(Sighs) this better work!" Hayley complies as she ran to find a cable that connects to every television around the world, including the one that Deputy Watson is watching on his office.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is enjoying Team Smith suffering from the wrath of the dinosaurs.

"Give it up now, Team Smith. You'll never win now!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Hayley is following the trail of a TV cable that connects to every television around the world until she finds the satellite.

"Where is it?" she asked as she is suddenly approached to a TV screen.

Meanwhile, Stan and Francine arrived at the restaurant. However, they are watching the Murder Games there.

"Stan, is that Hayley?" Francine asked as her husband looked at the TV despite being distracted by his margarita.

"Hayley, what is she going to do?" Stan wondered.

Meanwhile, Hayley is nervous about shooting the satellite system. Before she does so, she makes one announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Hayley Smith-Fischer. What I'm going to do has nothing to do with you guys. Even though what I'm going to do is a scumbag idea, but please believe in me. I'm deeply sorry and I don't have much of a choice! I'm sorry to say this but there will be no more Murder Games for any of you to watch!" she announced as tears started to stream down her face. She launched an arrow at a satellite.

Deputy Watson is watching what Hayley's going to do. Obviously, he's not happy with the decision.

"Don't you dare destroy my satellite dish! That's coming out of your prize check, young lady!" Watson screamed at his TV.

However, before shooting, Steve arrives.

"All right Hayley, you found it. Remember who the enemy is" he told his sister as she launched a powerful arrow at the satellite, located up in the sky. In other words, Hayley throws an arrow at the sky, which it explodes! The explosion was so big that the Murder Games became grayish and cloudy.

Deputy Watson was flabbergasted to what Hayley did.

"How dare she? Now we can't see what Team Smith will be doing! Damn it! We're screwed!" Watson screamed.

Meanwhile, everywhere around the world did lose connection to the Murder Games. There was gray static at the channel that broadcasts the Murder Games. At the restaurant, Francine was shocked.

"What did she do? What the hell did our baby girl did? Is she trying to kill herself?!" Francine freaked out.

"_I know you and Steve and Jeff and Zoey have superpowers Hayley. It's okay. I won't judge you guys! You did exactly what you needed to do"_ Stan said in his mind as he snapped out of it for a moment to comfort his wife.

"Francine, they'll be fine. I promise!" he told her as he kept thinking to himself.

"_Good Hayley, finish them!"_ he said in his mind.

Back at the Murder Games, Jeff and Zoey were about to be killed by the dinosaurs.

"Zoey, it looks like the end. I want to say it was nice knowing you. You're one badass girl, you know that" Jeff said.

"Goodbye Jeff, I'm glad to make you and Steve and Hayley happy" Zoey said as she started to cry as well.

The dinosaurs got closer to Jeff and Zoey. As their teeth were about to eat two of the heroes' feet, there were a bunch of flying toothpicks that attacked their teeth. The teeth were broken and destroyed. Believe it or not, Glamora and Super Karate Kid aka Hayley and Steve arrived at the next of time.

"Steve, Hayley, you made it!" Jeff cheered.

"No it's Glamora and Super Karate Kid!" Hayley announced as she and her brother became superheroes at the last minute.

"Zoey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeff asked.

"You betcha" she answered as Jeff and Zoey stripped off their clothes, revealing their superhero costumes. Zoey has her Black Widow costume, in which her alter-ego is Black Saxton. Jeff has his leafy costume, in which he's Toxic Touch.

"Team Smith is back in action!" Jeff announced as the heroes used their superpowers to attack the dinosaurs. Steve jumped and dodged at the speed of light and launches a powerful kick to one of the dinosaur's heads, which knocks it down. Jeff attacks another one with his poisonous hand, which turns purple and explodes. Hayley and Zoey use their swords, activate them with strong powers, and attack them by slashing them. Therefore, all the dinosaurs have been defeated!

"We did it! We defeated all those dinosaurs!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Babe, I'm so proud of you!" Jeff hugged his wife.

"Oh no, I think we made the dinosaurs extinct again" Zoey said.

(Laughter)

"Oh Zoey, you're hysterical!" Steve shouted as he wiped away a tear from his right from laughing.

"Guys, we did it! It wasn't easy, plus we did made millions of fans hate us, but we defeated the dinosaurs! Deputy Watson doesn't stand a chance now!" Hayley announced.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"(Sigh) I destroyed the satellite that broadcasts the Murder Games on live television. I had to, or else my parents will know our dirty little secret" Hayley explained.

"Well, all right, but I just hope they'll understand" Zoey wondered.

"(Sigh) I know, Zoey, but I believe in Hayley, no matter what" Jeff supported his wife.

"Guys, I want to say let's stick to our superhero costumes for the remainder of the competition. That way, it won't be long now once we find Roger and win the competition once and for all!" Steve announced.

"Should we?" Hayley suggested as all four members of Team Smith stuck their hands out to do a cheer.

"1…2…3…TEAM SMITH!" the friends cheered as they continue on with the Murder Games.

Finally, Deputy Watson was beyond furious.

"Go find Team Smith and make it snappy!" he demanded.

"Yes sir" Officer Jones and Mockingbird complied as they left.

"You will be stopped, Team Smith. Just wait and see what's in store for you guys!" Watson announced.

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to give a shout out to aldovas for suggesting dinosaurs in this story. I hope you enjoy it. Despite the Super Bowl on Sunday night, I still had time to write this story. Read and review, and see you next time.**


	13. Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** American Dad**_** except for Zoey Wilson, my OC.**

The scene takes place at the next morning. Team Smith was finishing up their breakfast and showering.

"You guys ready to move on?" Steve asked.

"Ready!" everyone said in unison.

"I wonder how mom and dad are doing" Hayley wondered.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Stan and Francine are arriving home, looking disappointed.

"Stan, what did our daughter do? She destroyed the cable to broadcast the Murder Games. There's no point for our children to compete anymore! Their paycheck is gone!" Francine complained as they walked inside the house.

"Francine, the kids aren't quite competing for the money. They're competing for Roger, remember?" Stan recalled.

(Knocks on door)

Outside of the Smith household, there was a bunch of angry people, demanding answers to why Hayley destroyed the Murder Games channel.

"Guys, I have nothing to do with this. It was all Hayley's idea, not mine! If you have a problem, go to New Zealand and let Deputy Watson takeover!" Stan shouted as the angry mob kept demanding.

"Francine, we need to get out of here! I hope the CIA can help us out" Stan wonders as he takes out his cell phone.

The scene shifts to Avery Bullock, playing with a Game boy Color at his house.

"Yay, I finally beat the Elite Four with my Pikachu!" Bullock cheered.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" Bullock answered.

"_Sir, this is Stan Smith. Are you watching the Murder Games, because if you are, it's not on TV anymore? My daughter destroyed the cable and everyone is attacking me. I don't know who tattled. I need your help to get me out of here!_" Stan called.

"Smith, I'm busy finishing my game. Can you call back later?" Bullock asked back.

"Sir, I need your help, please!" Stan begged.

"Oh, hang on a sec" Bullock pressed a button on his phone. "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Team Smith was…fighting off another team. They faced a team of four brothers, in which they fought hard and won the battle. Before their fight, they transformed into their superhero alter-egos.

"Great job, you guys!" Hayley, aka Glamora complimented her team.

"Thanks sis!" Steve, aka Super Karate Kid, applauded.

"This way" Black Saxon, in reality Zoey, ordered as the team continued their path to winning the Murder Games.

"Guys, is this badass or what?" Toxic Touch, known as Jeff, asked.

"We look weird, but awesome!" Zoey cheered.

"Guys, at least we're kicking ass!" Steve exclaimed as they approached a different team. The four person team all had black robes, covering their entire bodies.

"Who are you guys?" Hayley asked.

Inside of asking, the team attacked Team Smith with cheap shots before introducing themselves. They used powerful aura spheres on them, sending them far but not way too far apart from each other.

"What the hell was that?!" Steve demanded.

The four black robe clad people did not answer as they continue to attack Team Smith.

"You thought it was funny to destroy something that millions of people paid to see?" a voice said.

"Our folks were watching this competition at home and you had to ruin it for everyone! How dare you guys!? Do you have any idea how worried they are?" another voice said.

"Just tell us who you are, I mean it!" Hayley shouted.

The mysterious people revealed to be…normal looking people. They were all guys with similar black hair color.

"Who are you guys?" Jeff asked.

"We are Team Trojan Version 2.0" one of the members said.

"Say what? Listen, if you guys are going to try to pants us like you did last time, guess what, it's not going to work!" Zoey snapped as her costume made it impossible for anyone to pants them.

"Pantsing you guys is so easy, but we're not going to again. Instead, we're here to avenge our previous team's loss in this competition" another member said.

"Excuse me? I revived you guys, remember? Why do you still have grudges against us?" Hayley wondered.

"We wanted to win this competition, but you guys ruined it!" another member said.

"How did we ruin this competition? It's not our fault we're a strong team!" Jeff snapped.

"You guys ruined it because that was our fathers! They were going to win it for the sake of the Trojan nation, an organization where we fight for a living and we get paid for kicking ass!" another member jumped in.

"Listen, we're here to fight, not talk!" Zoey shouted as she took out her sword, threatening them to attack.

"Go ahead and attack us! Nothing will stop…" another member of Team Trojan Version 2.0 jumped in the conversation as his foot was bleeding so quickly!

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"Sam, are you all right?" another member of the villainous team asked.

"I'm fine! Ram, Lam, and Bam, kill Team Smith, but you'll have to do it with me! My foot is dying!" Sam winces in pain.

"Let me take care of that. This is what you will get for exposing my underwear in from of your dads from the last competition!" Zoey slashed Sam with her pistol sword and bringing his health points down to 0.

"Way to go Zoey!" Steve cheered.

"Guys, no time to celebrate!" Hayley snapped as Ram, Lam, and Bam proceed to use their aura attacks on Team Smith with direct damage.

"Oh no, guys are you all right?" Steve asked as Team Smith got up after being attack.

"We're okay" Hayley answered.

"Aura…annihilation!" Ram unleashes a powerful aura at Hayley, but she counters with her stone sword.

"Damn it, how did you avoid that?" Ram asked.

"I know I'm ready" Hayley said in a confident tone as she used her stone sword to attack him, but the two people kept going back and forth. Steve, Jeff, and Zoey continue to fight off Lam and Bam. Lam used another aura attack on Steve, but at the blink of an eye, he's gone.

"Where is he?" he asked. He blinks for a moment, only to find Steve standing on top of him.

"My feet are tired, so I need to get moving!" Steve shouted as he marched on top of the villain consecutively. His health points are decreasing by 10 points for every march Steve does.

Meanwhile, Stan and Francine are walking around in circles back at home at Langley Falls.

"Stan, I don't know what to do. Our babies are in danger. I'm scared that something bad will happen to them" Francine said.

"Francine, I don't know what to say. Bullock isn't going to help me and now we're screwed" he said.

"Listen, do you hear that?" she asked.

"They stopped. I guess they felt bad. I think that things should be fine now" he responded. However, someone knocked the door.

(Knocking)

Stan opens the door and it reveals Zoey's parents.

"Guys, do you what happened to our baby girl?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"My daughter shot the cable" Stan answered.

"What's going to happen to our baby girl?" Mrs. Wilson cried.

"Guys, I'll go find Bullock and see what I have to do. If he's not going to help, I'll make him help me" Stan responded as he left the house.

"Hi Francine, I don't mean to bother you but do you mind giving us an egg please? We were going to make omelets" Mrs. Wilson asked with a smile. Francine frowned.

Meanwhile, Team Smith are fighting of Team Trojan 2.0, only to realize that Steve's legs got tired from marching on top of Lam.

"What the hell are your shoulders made out of? Metal?" Steve asked.

"Maybe" Lam answered as he grabbed on to Steve's legs and he slams him down to the floor.

"OWW!" Steve cried in pain.

"Steve, are you all right?" Zoey asked as her boyfriend winced in pain.

"Don't move princess or else!" Ram threatened Zoey with an aura attack, but Steve's girlfriend dodged it quickly by jumping and creating a corkscrew spin to go behind Ram and attack his back with her sword.

"DON'T…EVER…THREATEN…ZOEY…MELANIE…WILSON…EVER…AGAIN!" Zoey shouted angrily with her teeth closed as she defeated Ram with her sword attack and bringing his health points down to 0.

"Guys, did any of you get a boner when Zoey gets pissed off like that?" Steve asked as he covered his crotch.

(A/E I didn't. I'm sure someone did. Okay I did but all right it's too much info but I'll shut up and continue writing.)

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching all of the action on his TV.

"Where are Mockingbird and Jones? They should have found Team Smith by now. (Sigh) I guess that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" he told himself as he typed in something on his computer and activate it on his machine.

During the fighting, Team Smith and Team Trojan 2.0 are fighting relentlessly. However, a purple cloud arrives during the battle.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"Never mind that, finish our battle!" Lam demanded but Team Smith ran away as the cloud kept approaching the two teams faster.

"It's nothing…" Jeff said, but was interrupted at the sight of his hand. "Weird, my powerful poison attack changed, huh? Hey, why is it suddenly so itchy?" he asked as his hand got really itchy and blistery.

"Jeff, don't scratch it! It's a trap!" Hayley shouted as the purple cloud grew larger and larger.

"Guys, I hate to say this, but that's not one ordinary cloud. It's a poison fog!" Jeff shouted as the two teams run away in fear.

"Wait a minute, is this the poison fog from _Catching Fire?!" _Hayley asked.

(A/E I'm looking up at the sky, whistling while writing this story.)

"pen123, I'm going to kick your ass after the story is over!" Hayley shouted.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Never mind, but hurry you guys! The cloud is getting bigger and bigger!" Hayley ordered as Team Smith and Team Trojan 2.0 ran as fast as they can. Believe it or not, they decided to postpone their battle until they escape the poisonous cloud.

"No, my face!" Steve screamed super loudly as his face had bloody white blisters. It was burning so much that his health points is also draining little by little.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching all the action at his office.

"This is awesome! The poison fog will destroy Team Smith once and for all!" he exclaimed.

Back at the Murder Games, Team Smith's faces have disturbing blisters and pimples on their faces, due to the touches of the cloud.

"Guys, as much as we look disgusting, we need to speed it up!" Hayley shouted as Team Smith are almost running of energy from avoiding the cloud.

"God, when will this go away!?" Zoey screamed as she had to carry Steve behind her back after he collapsed.

"We can do it you guys! It's not too late! We're almost free! Hang in there, you guys. We're going to make it out just fine!" Jeff shouted as Team Smith almost found a spot to avoid the poisonous cloud. However, it started to get smaller and smaller. The sky was clearing up. It looks like the poisonous cloud was momentarily.

"Guys, do you see that?" Zoey asked the rest of her team members.

"The poison cloud, it's fading! We're going to be just fine!" Hayley exclaimed. "How's my little brother doing Zoey?" she asked.

"Not so good, Hayley. Steve needs water like now!" Zoey shouted as they stopped running. She slightly drops her boyfriend to the floor to rest for a moment. Unfortunately, Steve's health points are at 5.

"Find some water, immediately or else Steve will die!" Zoey ordered as Hayley and Jeff desperately try to find some water. Fortunately, they found a water tree. The couple found a bucket on the ground and filled it with lots of water. They carried it quickly and carefully.

"Steve, it's going to be okay. My face looks weird too, but we're going to be fine" Zoey comforted her passed out boyfriend, who now has 2 health points. She looks at her health points as well, which read 23.

"Great, Hayley and Jeff are back. Hurry, give Steve some water" Zoey instructed as Hayley splashed some water on her brother's face. It burns a lot, but his health points are now increasing. Steve wakes up.

"Huh, what's going on?" Steve asked as he woke up and his face has been fully restored back to normal.

"Steve, you're all right! I thought I lost you" Zoey was going to hug her boyfriend for a moment but suddenly stopped.

"Give me a sec" she said as she splashed some water on her face.

"Holy (bleep), it burns!" Zoey winced in pain as the water burns her blisters but they're disappearing quickly and her face has turned back to normal. Hayley and Jeff do the same, but also felt a lot of pain while removing the blisters.

"Okay, now I can hug" Zoey ran and hugged Steve.

"I'm fine Zoey. Sorry about that" he apologized.

"What's important is that we're fine now" Hayley said as she pats Steve's shoulder.

"Guys, where did Lam and Bam go?" Steve asked.

Team Smith walked back to the scene where the last remaining members of Team Trojan Version 2.0 were at during battle. However, the poisonous cloud killed the remaining members of the villainous team.

"Did the cloud kill them? It makes no sense whatsoever" Jeff said.

"I guess so. I mean, as much as I would love to kick their asses, you kind of have to give the cloud some credit for defeating our opponents" Steve said.

"But Steve that cloud almost killed you. You shouldn't congratulate something that can cost you your life" Hayley responded.

"Hayley's right, Steve. I almost lost you again. I can't lose you again" Zoey agreed.

"I'm glad you have my back ladies and Jeff" Steve responded with a smile.

"We have each other's back, no matter what" Hayley answered with a smile.

"Should we continue to fight, Team Smith?" Jeff asked.

"You betcha!" Zoey answered with a smile. Steve and Hayley nodded.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson was…beyond angry that the poisonous cloud faded.

"What the hell, stupid cloud? You were supposed to defeat Team Smith! Oh wait, where Jones and Mockingbird?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Officer Jones and Mockingbird were…hiding in an unknown place.

"Okay Mockingbird, before I set you free, I want to make sure that you kill Team Smith or else I'm fired and I can't let that happen. You know what you have to do, yes?" Jones asked.

"Must…kill…Team…Smith" the evil persona of Roger repeated himself.

"Perfect, now let's go out there and find Team Smith this time" Officer Jones responded.

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, Stan is driving his SUV. However, a car is approaching towards his SUV. The driver gets out, only to be revealed as Stan's neighbor Greg. Terry comes out with him.

"Stan, this is Greg Corbin and Terry Bates, reporting to you live on W-ANG-TV. Do you know any whereabouts of Team Smith of the Murder Games?" Greg asked.

"You mean my son and daughter and my son-in-law and Zoey? I have no idea what's going on or I have no intention of them destroying the TV cable. I have nothing to do with Hayley ruining the Murder Games viewing party. No comment!" Stan snaps as he continues to drive off.

"Oh man, so much for a breaking report" Greg complained.

"Come on Greg, we need to go back and give Libby her bath" Terry said.

Meanwhile, Team Smith decided to stop and rest for a moment to discuss their battles.

"Okay guys, I realized that we're getting our asses kicked more than the previous competition. It needs to stop now, in order to free Roger from Deputy Watson" Hayley said.

"I don't think we are getting our butts kicked a lot, Hayley. Then again, the competition is getting more difficult" Steve said.

"I feel we're not backing each other up a bit. We need to trust one another. Communication could be our weakness. I suggest that we take our heads out of our asses and start working together!" Zoey snapped. "Just because we're superheroes doesn't mean we're going to win automatically!"

"You're absolutely right, Zoey. We need to help each other. Guys, I know we can win" Jeff agreed with her.

"Okay, enough sitting around, we have a competition to win! Can we win this time?!" Hayley asked.

"Yes we can!" the rest of the team said in unison.

Deputy Watson is watching all the action in his camera.

"It won't be long before Mockingbird find you guy. You will bow to me!" he exclaimed.

Also, Stan continues to drive to the CIA, even though there's traffic going on, so who knows how long it will take for him to reach there.

Finally, Team Smith continues to walk around in the battle arena in the Murder Games. So far, there are only 20 teams left. The competition had started with 200 teams, but since then, the amount of teams remaining has dramatically decreased.

"Guys, I think they're scared of us more than we're scared of them" Steve said.

"Are you sure little brother?" Hayley asked.

"Steve's right, Hayley. I think we contradicted ourselves when we had our talk, but oh well" Zoey agreed as they kept walking. However, they suddenly approached to a team of 3 people. Despite the rules suggesting 4 people per term, it looks like Deputy Watson made an exception to them.

"Oh no, it's you guys again! I thought I never see them again!" Zoey shouted.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

_To be continued…_

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a special announcement I would like to make. This Friday, because it's Valentine's Day this weekend, I would like to upload a Valentine's Day special of American Dad: pen123 edition. It will take place before the events of **_**Mockingbird**_**. Check it out on Friday. Also, thanks so much to prettyprincess45 for the suggestion. Of course, read and review, and peace out, folks.  
><strong>

Post-Ending Scene

You see me typing on my computer.

(Door knocks)

I got up and opened the door. It reveals Hayley.

"Hi Hayley" I said.

She kicks me in the nards and I fell to the floor.

"That's not funny with the poison fog!" she shouted and walked away.

"Okay I deserved that" I whined in pain.


	14. Sinister S

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad**_**, except my OC Zoey Wilson. Just leave me alone already XD!  
><strong>

The scene takes place where Zoey was pointing at a team with 3 people.

"Oh no, it's you guys again! I thought I never see them again!" she shouted.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

His girlfriend was pointing…at two guys and a girl. Luckily for them, they were not looking at them.

"I can't believe they're in the Murder Games! This is so unfair!" Zoey complained.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"They're my bullies. They're the ones that I was talking about when we had the training with Meg and her friends" Zoey responded.

"Wait, you don't mean the three evil yet so called popular kids? It can't be Vince Chung and his friends, can it?" Steve wondered.

"It's not, Steve. They're worse than them" Zoey explained.

"I have an idea. Let's hide quickly and turn into our superhero personas. That way, they'll never know who we are" Jeff suggested.

"Great idea Jeff" Hayley agreed.

"It's Toxic Touch, babe" Jeff said.

Team Smith quickly hid behind the trees and transformed into their superhero personalities.

Meanwhile, the three people, who consist of an attractive white girl with blonde hair, clad in a green tube top and a short skirt. Another person was a muscular white guy, with a red shirt and jeans. The remaining member was a man in a red spider costume with white poisonous circular colors. They were walking around, looking for competition.

"Hey guys, watch this" the girl transforms into a venomous snake and slithers into a team and attacks them, thus killing them and sending their health points down to zero.

"Nice one girl" the guy in the spider costume complimented.

Unbeknownst to them, Team Smith is spying on them.

"Zoey, are you sure they're the ones that tortured you?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that they're the ones. You guys don't believe me, do you?" Zoey asked.

"When did you know them?" Jeff wondered.

"You guys promise not to complain?" Zoey asked the rest of the members.

"Zoey, you're never boring to begin with, so please go ahead" Steve responded.

"Okay…" Zoey begins to narrate her story.

**Flashback**

The scene takes place at a local middle school.

"_It was a normal day of school. It was before I had the makeover and transformation to who I am today. I was just minding my own business, going to class on time and all of that crap. Anyways, I encountered a nerd, a buff guy, and a girl that gets like a million boyfriends. I wanted to join in, but there was a catch"_ Zoey recalls as we see her overweight, with acne in her face, and braces. This was the old Zoey before she met Steve. She approached to the three people, but they were all looking at her all funny.

"_I wanted to be friends with them, but they forced me to do something that was against my philosophy. They wanted me to pull down a little boy's pants and take a photo of it. I refused, but instead, they punched me, attacked me, and made my life a living hell"_ Zoey recalls as the three people attacked her so badly that they were laughing at making her life a living hell.

"_Those guys are the sickest people I ever met! What the hell was I thinking trying to be friends with them in the first place?"_ she finishes up the rest of her story and she was left lying on the floor, with blood on her face. The three bullies laughed at Zoey's torture and took photos of their sadistic behavior.

"_I can't believe I even looked at them. Since then, the principal caught them and they got expelled, but I still feel the pain today_."

**Flashback Ends**

The scene shifts back to the Murder Games. Zoey wraps up her story with tears streaming down her face. The rest of the members of Team Smith were crying with her.

"Wow, we really need to kick their asses so much!" Steve shouted as he wiped a tear from his face.

"I knew that they were them here because one of them wanted to be like Venom from Spider-Man and the other wanted to seduce every guy in the word. The fact that she had blonde hair knows that it's that girl" Zoey remembers.

"Zoey, we're going to make sure we beat those assholes! What they did was unforgivable. We'll fight until they're dead. I do have one question. Once we win, do you want to revive them with the ishbook-way?" Hayley suggested.

"Hayley, why are you speaking in pig…oh I know what you're talking about. Yeah, but please them nicer or send them to jail at least" Zoey added.

"Absolutely" Hayley answered with a smile.

"All right, Team Smith. We have a job to do!" Steve declared. "Who's hungry? I suggest we eat some healthy food so that we're refreshed and ready for battle" he suggested.

"All right then, fruits and vegetables for all of Team Smith!" Jeff cheered as Steve takes out the food device and they received a bunch of healthy food, consisting of carrot sticks, apples, broccoli, bananas, tomatoes, and lettuce. Plus, they got water and milk to drink as well. They sat down and ate their food.

(A/E For the record, I feel really guilty writing about them eating unhealthy food. It's important to eat your fruits and veggies, boys and girls!)

Meanwhile, the three bullies were dominating the Murder Games so far. They finished off another team when the guy in the spider suit used a poisonous web attack pick up the victory.

"Who's next?" the buff guy demanded.

However, Team Smith is spying them on top of a tree after they finished eating.

"Should we attack them?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet" Zoey responded.

"Guys, how much longer should we stand up here? My legs are killing me!" Steve complained.

"We're almost done, Steve. Just hang in there buddy" Hayley replied.

The blonde hair girl transforms into a wilder beast and attacked another team.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jeff asked.

"This bitch is crazy! How are we supposed to beat them?" Steve asked.

"It gets worse, you guys!" Hayley exclaimed as the buff guy opened his mouth 20 feet wide and munched on another team, thus defeating them.

"We're dead!" Jeff shouted.

"No we're not. We haven't even fought them. Come on, let's wait until the right moment" Zoey suggested as they climbed down the tree.

The evil team looked at the tree that Team Smith is spying on them. However, they vanished quickly.

"Somebody is watching us! Should we find them?" the guy in the spider costume asked.

"Wait a minute, is that girl that we bullied here?" the buff guy with the big mouth asked.

"I know who she is. She has that nerd of a boyfriend. Gentlemen, watch and learn, but first of all, are my panties sexy enough?" the blonde girl asked as she lifted her skirt momentarily, revealing her light blue panties.

"Why do you ask? Unless you want me to spank you! (Laughs)" the guy in the spider suit cracked up, only to be sucker-punched by the girl.

"No, you dumbass! I'm going to seduce him and destroy their relationship. You leave everything to me!" she explained as she transforms into a white rabbit and hops away.

Later, Hayley and Zoey were practicing fighting, while Steve was resting for a moment while Jeff went to the bathroom. The white rabbit approached towards Steve.

"Hi, little guy. Are you lost, cute bunny?" Steve asked while petting the creature. However, it runs away from him.

"Bunny, come back! Oh well, I guess he doesn't want to get hurt. Let me go find him" Steve told himself as he got up and went to go find it.

"Steve, where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"I'll be back, sis. I found a rabbit" Steve responded.

"Don't be gone for long" Hayley told him.

Meanwhile, Steve wanders around, trying to find the rabbit. However, it disappeared as it vanished.

"Huh, it looks like it's gone. Oh well, I'm going to return with the rest of the members" Steve told himself as he walked away. However, 'Zoey' appeared, in her normal outfit. It turns out that the rabbit has actually transformed into Steve's girlfriend.

"Hey Zoey, what are you doing here? Why did you take off your costume?" Steve asked.

"Hi, Steve" 'Zoey' responded with a darker tone.

"Whoa Zoey, what happened to your voice?" Steve asked.

"Who cares? I want you, Steven Anita. You're my everything to me! Kiss me!" the fake Zoey demanded.

"How do you know you're the one? Remember our promise about being abstinent until we're married!" Steve recalled.

"Who cares about abstinence, let's do it out here right now! Forget the competition or abstinence, I want your virginity, Steven Anita!" the fake version of his girlfriend got into Steve's pants and he tries to pull them down.

"Zoey, you better knock it out or else I'm telling Hayley!" Steve snapped.

"Do her already!" the buff guy screamed as he and the spider guy approached as the fake Zoey transforms into the blonde hair girl with the tube top and short skirt.

"What the hell is this? What did you do to my girlfriend?!" Steve demanded an answer.

"Oh nothing, except for this!" the guy in the spider costume attacked him with a cheap shot and the buff guy speared him to finish the rest.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Smith was waiting for Steve.

"Where's Steve?" Hayley wondered.

"Come on and let's go find him. I don't know what's taking the dude so long?" Jeff suggested as Team Smith walked forwards.

Moments later, Steve was tied up, clad in only tighty whities as the evil trio captured him and hid him somewhere.

"What are you going to do to me? I have a family and a girlfriend, so you better leave me alone already!" Steve shouted.

"Oh be quiet and make out with me! Why in the hell are you taking that loser Zoey?" the girl asked.

"She's my girlfriend, that's why. She's hot, funny, smart, and very sexy, unlike you! I swear to God if you attempt to rape me, I'll have my dad send you guys to prison! I'm serious!" Steve snaps.

"Oh be quiet or else you'll get another sucker punch!" the buff guy threatened as the girl removed her clothes, revealing her light blue bra and panties. Also, she transforms into Zoey, still clad in the same lingerie.

"Steve, look at me. I'm your girlfriend, Zoey. Don't you want to seduce her?" the girl asked in a seductive tone.

"Not with you. I want the real Zoey and we're not having sex at all! I'm waiting for the right moment to marry her and today is not the day, you bitch!" Steve shouted.

"Too bad, now kiss me!" the girl was about to touch lips with Steve's, but was stopped at the right moment.

"Stop right there!" Hayley shouted. "Oh God Steve, why are you in your underwear?" she asked also.

"Hayley, Steve was hostage. Of course they would strip him" Zoey explained.

"Zoey, why aren't you blushing?" Jeff asked.

"There, are you happy now?" Zoey's face turns bright red, seeing her boyfriend in his underwear. "Hey, he saw me in my undies before!"

"What…I mean we'll talk about it later, but right now let's save Steve!" Hayley aka Glamora said as Team Smith were going to attack the three evil people, but they did their battle poses.

However, Steve was freed after being tied up and puts on his clothes and costume on.

"Why do you look familiar?" the blonde girl asked.

"You should know. I'm the girl you bullied a lot, remembered?" Zoey asked.

"Hey, it's Zoey the fat hog!" the buff guy cackled.

"YOU…ARE…SO… (Bleep)EN…DEAD!" Zoey screamed on top of her lungs as she used her sword to attack, but escaped harm.

"Who are you guys?" Hayley demanded an answer.

"We are…the Sinister S!" the villainous trio answered.

"I'm Snakeslut!" the girl with the blonde hair answered as she sticks out her tongue, shaped like a rattlesnake.

"I'm Shark Jaws!" the muscular white guy with the red shirt and blue jeans revealed himself. He extends his mouth 10 feet tall.

"I'm Spider Killer!" the guy in a red spider costume with white poisonous circular colors did the same.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching all the action in his office. Officer Jones and Mockingbird are watching with him.

"Sir, I do have one question. Since Hayley destroyed the cable that connects the competition to live television, how are you still able to watch every action they do?" Officer Jones asked.

"It's they best part. They know that they're invisible. What they don't know is that the trees have hidden security cameras, so that nobody is invisible" Deputy Watson explained.

"That's great sir, but how about that trio? It looks like Team Smith will back down now. They're giving them a run for their own money" Jones said.

"It looks like it! If you think about it, they'll go down and no one will stop us now!" Watson exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'no one will stop us now'?" Jones asked.

"Stop talking and celebrate their struggle!" Watson snapped.

The scene shifts back to the competition.

"I'm Black Saxon…oh wait, I don't need to tell you who we are! Guys, let's attack!" Zoey declared as all of Team Smith used their powers to attack Sinister S. Back and forth, they hit each other as their health points are slowing down.

"Hey, how come there are only three of you guys? Shouldn't there be a fourth member?" Hayley wondered.

"Oh, I convinced the leader to let us compete like this" Snakeslut explained.

**Flashback**

Sinister S arrives at the office of Deputy Watson.

"You see sir, we don't have a fourth member, but we want to dethrone Team Smith. Please let us compete" Snakeslut begged.

"I want something first" Deputy Watson asked.

"What?" Shark Jaws asked.

"(Sigh) guys, do you mind?" Snakeslut asked as Spider Killer quickly removed her bra and she flashed in front of Deputy Watson, although we only see her from backside.

"Okay you win!" Watson declared as his face was bright red.

**Flashback Ends**

"Wait, you trick the leader like that? Oh God, we have bigger fish to fry, Team Smith" Hayley told her team as they continue fighting back and forth. Jeff, aka Toxic Touch, battles Spider Killer. He uses his poison hand attack, but the evil spider super counters with his web attack.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, the emo Spider-Man from the third movie or Venom?" Jeff wondered.

"I don't care, except that I want to defeat Team Smith" Spider Killer answered as he kept attack Toxic Touch.

Hayley and Zoey teamed up against Snakeslut.

"What did you do to my boyfriend? I swear to God, if you took his virginity away, I swear I'm going to beat your damn ass so bad!" Zoey shouted as she and Hayley used their swords to attack Snakeslut, but she quickly transformed into…Steve.

"Attack me now, babe!" Snakeslut aka fake Steve demanded, but Hayley kicked her right in the gut. Snakeslut transformed back into herself. She spits out some poisonous green vomit at Hayley's and Zoey's eyes.

"OW! What the hell is this?!" Hayley aka Glamora shouted.

"I thought green was your color, honey" Snakeslut taunted as the girls removed the pain from their eyes.

Super Karate Kid aka Steve is taking care of Shark Jaws. The buff guy opens his jaw so big that he creates an earthquake every time he opens his mouth.

"Aha!" Steve thought of an idea. He waits for the right moment to attack Shark Jaws.

"Face it, you can't beat me!" Shark Jaws taunted as Steve quickly threw powerful toothpicks inside his giant mouth. What it does is that it destroys the insides of the muscular villain. Shark Jaws is experiencing some pain. He tries to puke out the toothpicks, but it was too much to handle and he was puking blood.

(A/E I'm deeply sorry for describing this scene, but this is realistic, so…)

"What did you do to me, you punk?!" Shark Jaws demanded as his life points are below double digits.

"It's the beauty of magic, prick! If you mess with my girlfriend again, I'll mess with your life!" Steve snapped as he gives him a brutal kick to the head as his health points went down to zero.

"Shark Jaws, no!" Spider Killer mourned as his partner died right now.

"I got your back, dude!" Jeff made fun of the spider villain by attacking his back with his poisonous hand, thus creating a huge blister and it explodes, thus defeating Spider Killer.

"My boys, you guys are so dead!" Snakeslut snapped as she transforms into…a powerful stone giant.

Meanwhile, Deputy Watson is watching all the action.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome. There is no way Team Smith will win now! Thank you Snakeslut! I don't think I'll need Mockingbird after all!" Watson exclaimed, but both Officer Jones and the evil persona of Roger disappeared.

Meanwhile, the stone giant aka Snakeslut spit green acid at Team Smith, but they escaped.

"Wait a minute, let me take care of this! I want my revenge on her!" Zoey aka Black Saxon demanded as she climbed on top of the stone giant and attacked its eye with her pistol sword.

"My eye! You stupid bitch! You're not going to win!" Snakeslut transformed into her normal self, but Zoey falls along the way. Luckily, Steve aka Super Karate Kid caught her right in the moment.

"My hero…but there's no time, let's finish this battle!" Zoey declared as they fought the last member of Sinister S. Hayley used her stone sword, Jeff used his poisonous hand, Zoey used her pistol sword, and Steve used his toothpicks. However, Snakeslut…kills herself by taking out a sword and stabbed her own stomach.

"You guys win! Zoey, I'm sorry for causing you pain! I wanted to show these guys I was popular enough to be their friend. I always liked you, Zoey. I don't deserve to live here anymore! Go win the Murder Games. Goodbye, world!" those were the last words that Snakeslut said before she killed herself.

"We did it! We defeated Team Smith" everyone cheered, except for Zoey, who was crying nonstop.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"This is not how I wanted revenge. I wanted them to say sorry and instead I was the bad person, wanting to kill as an act of revenge. She apologized and I didn't forgive her once. I don't know what to say!" Zoey cried.

"Zoey, they caused you pain from the past. It's over. We'll bring them back soon, I promise. We'll make them nicer if you like" Steve cheered his girlfriend up for a bit.

"Thanks, you guys! You guys are really good friends, plus you're an amazing boyfriend, Steve" Zoey cheered up with a smile.

Unbeknown to Team Smith, Officer Jones and Mockingbird found them.

"Wait for it…" Jones whispered.

**End of Chapter**

**I'm glad you were able to read this chapter. Thanks for tuning in. Thank you aldovas for suggesting Sinister S. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read and review and I will see you next week! **


End file.
